


Bloodline of the Hunter

by VioletEyedPrincess



Series: Bloodline of the Hunter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drastic changes, Implied Character Death, M/M, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 61,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEyedPrincess/pseuds/VioletEyedPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Harry left the Wizarding World after those he loved scorned him for his power. Now attending Stanford University, Harry met the man of his dreams: Sam Winchester and made a good friend in Jessica Moore. He was in for the shock of his life when he learns that Jessica was actually a Squib and Sam a hunter. Now that all the secrets are out, and with the sudden arrival of Sam’s older brother Dean, will Harry find the ability to keep his relationship with Sam? Or will everything fall apart at the seams?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Sam/Harry, Fred/Hermione/George. Past: Harry/OMC, Harry/Oliver.
> 
> Warnings: Character death, same gender pairings, threesome(tri-relationship), AU, violence, swearing, doesn’t completely follow the books.
> 
> -Thoughts-
> 
> [Parseltongue]

Chapter One: Starting Over.  
-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-  
Unknown field, June 20th.

Smoke slowly cleared from the air as a stale wind blew over the large field. The once lush, dark green grass had been trampled, cut, burned and more from the resulting battle that had taken place. People, Dark and Light slowly rose to their feet, wonder, fear and relief shining in their eyes. Dead bodies scattered the field and the beginnings of cries of sorrow, loss and anger filled the air. What remained of the Dark Wizards and Witches were quickly rounded up and immobilized using spells and rope. The Light hurried through the field, calling out to loved ones and family, trying to count their losses and straining to heal those who were barely clinging to life. 

On a small hill in the center of the field knelt Harry James Potter-Black. Shaggy black hair hung in front of his once startling bright emerald eyes. His skin was darkened by blood, dirt and soot, his cloak, shirt and jeans torn. However, his eyes were focused solely on the fallen man in front of him. He had done it; he had killed the feared Dark Lord Voldemort. However, it hadn’t been like everyone had thought it would be. There had been no banter between them, no goading or insults; instead, there had been a sense of companionship and understanding as the two men met on the hill. 

Ever since Harry learned about Voldemort’s past when he was 15, having spent the entire night after losing his Godfather at the battle at the Ministry in the Headmaster’s office going over memory after memory, he had gained a sense of understanding. He and Voldemort weren’t that different from each other. Both of them had been abused, hated and resented for what they were. When Harry had been captured by Death Eaters during the summer before his 6th year, Harry and Voldemort had spent hours screaming and yelling at each other until something broke. It had been during a physical fight, who would have thought that Voldemort would stoop down to wrestling with his enemy?, that they finally realized that they weren’t that different. 

They both knew that the war would end when one of them had finally won, but there was a new level of respect between them.  
When Harry escaped, his training had begun along with the hunt for Voldemort’s Horcruxes. It was during his 6th year that he gained the training that he needed. It was also during that time that Harry saw all that he didn’t understand about the world he was to save. He began researching the old ways, learning of the Sabbats and demolishing his old point of view. He reached out to Remus, Severus and the Malfoy’s and learned from them about all that he had been missing. Neville and Luna had become closer to him while Ron and Ginny seemed to grow distant, the old hatred Severus had held for him had given way to a newfound friendship. Draco, Lucius and Narcissa saw potential in Harry and revealed to him that they were spies for the Light.

Now, at the end of his 7th year, Harry was looking at the body of an old comrade. They had greeted each other with respect, smiling. Both knew that this would be the final test of how much they had both grown. The battle had been exhilarating, each pushing the other to their limits of knowledge, magical strength and physical pain. Harry remembered the flashes of spells, the physical punches, being blasted off of his feet only to regain his footing and do the same to Voldemort. Sadly, the battle had ended when Harry had caught Voldemort off guard with a cutting hex to his chest. He remembered rushing to Voldemort as the Wizard fell and remembered Voldemort’s last words.

“Become my heir, bring back the old ways. Do not let our traditions die.”

Harry flicked his wand, cleaning the blood from Voldemort and healing the cuts and bruises. With gentle, dirty fingers he closed the Wizard’s eyes before he bowed his head, remembering a passage that was meant to send a soul on its way to the afterlife safely. As he muttered the passage, Harry could swear to have felt long fingers trail through his hair in a friendly way before the feeling disappeared. He opened his eyes and lifted his head, blinking when he saw the clouds in the sky and the scent of rain filled him. 

“Harry, Harry!”Ron Weasley called, making Harry look towards the sound of his old friend’s voice.

Ron was running towards him, tears streaming down his dirtied cheeks. Harry knew then, that something had happened, that there had been a personal loss to his friend. He didn’t rise, but instead looked around at the crowd below. He saw Molly, Arthur, the twins and Ginny holding onto each other, crying. Narrowing his eyes, Harry saw the dead bodies of Bill and Charlie and felt a pang of sadness wash over him. While he had distanced himself from most of the Weasley’s, the twins, Bill and Charlie had supported him in his quest of learning the old ways and helped him learn.

“Harry, are you alright?”Ron asked, blinking when Harry slowly stood.

“I’m fine. Are the healers arriving?”Harry asked, his voice hoarse as Ron frowned at him.

“They’re here, Harry.”Hermione said, her voice soothing Harry’s suddenly frayed nerves.

Harry allowed Hermione to take his hand, and he noticed that she had cuts and burns on her body. Hermione blinked when she felt Harry’s magic washing over her, shivering at the feeling. She looked at him, gasping when he suddenly swayed and fell. Wrapping her arms around him, she caught him before he hit the ground and slowly eased him so he was lying down. She brushed his bangs away from his eyes, watching as his eyes clouded with pain, the sight making her heart constrict.

“Who else has fallen?”Harry breathed, making Hermione wince.

“Luna, Neville, McGonagall, Remus and Draco are the closest one’s who died. Many others fell as well. Severus is alive though, along with Narcissa and Lucius.”Hermione said, her voice soft as she watched Harry close his eyes.

To her horror, Harry suddenly convulsed, his back arching as his skin started to glow with a dark red and white light. A scream erupted from his mouth, alerting everyone who was walking around. Severus Snape and four healers rushed forward, their eyes wide as Harry’s magic erupted and shot into the air. From atop the hill, Voldemort’s body began to glow with a black and crimson glow. The light shot through the air and wound around Harry’s magic, blending and twisting around the young man’s magic. Harry and Voldemort’s magic finally surged together and shot down towards his body, wrapping around him completely before seeping into his skin. Cries of alarm came from everyone, though Severus grabbed onto Hermione and Harry as a healer placed a small statue of a dog on Harry’s chest and whispered a word, sending all of them to St. Mungo’s.

“What happened?”Molly asked, her voice strained as she stared at the spot where Harry and Hermione had been.

“Lord Potter-Black is greatly weakened by the battle. As for what happened, we can only assume that the Dark Lord’s magic has chosen the Lord worthy.”Lucius said, his eyes filled with loss as he carried the dead body of his son in his arms.

“What do you mean?”Ginny demanded, wincing when cold eyes turned to her.

“A Witch or Wizard of great power can choose to have their magic go to another who has the same or greater magical potential. It shouldn’t be long before the Goblins contact Lord Potter-Black about a new inheritance.”Narcissa said, her voice soft.

“Harry would never accept an inheritance from You-Know-Who! He would be considered a Dark Wizard if he did.”Molly said, Ginny and Ron nodding their heads in agreement.

“Do you really think that an inheritance from a Dark Lord would change someone? No, it is the choices that a person makes that determine if they are Dark, Light or Grey. You and your family have been so focused on other matters that you have not noticed Lord Potter-Black changing. He has accepted Darkness, both inside himself and in the world. He has become a Grey Wizard, willing to accept that there are areas between Dark and Light. Whether or not you chose to believe this is up to you.”Lucius said, his wife holding onto his arm as they disappeared with a faint cracking sound.

Molly shook her head, not wanting to believe what she had heard. She knew that Ginny and Ron had all but been ignored by Harry ever since the battle at the Ministry, though she didn’t know why. Ron had told her that Harry had become obsessed with learning about the Sabbats and about different forms of magic. She had also noticed that whenever Bill and Charlie were visiting, they would sit with Harry for hours talking about something in hushed tones. Harry had often taken notes, his eyes captivated to the eldest Weasley son’s. She had heard from Ron that Harry was in constant contact with the twins, Bill and Charlie, receiving letters from them almost daily. She hadn’t thought much of it, but now that it was staring at her in the face, she realized that they could have been teaching Harry different branches of magic and taught him about some of the old ways that had long been forgotten.

She knew that the old ways had all but died out since Muggle-born’s had brought their own Holidays to the Wizarding World. But she hadn’t thought much of it. Molly blinked when healers approached her and began healing the minor wounds that she and her remaining family members had gotten before they were allowed to take Bill and Charlie’s to their own home to clean and dress them. Molly took Ginny and Ron’s hands and glanced at her husband. Arthur’s eyes were hardened, and she knew that the blow that they had been dealt struck him hard. It was also the fact that Percy hadn’t shown up for the battle, hadn’t answered any letters or calls asking him to come help. Molly remembered seeing Arthur’s patronus head away from the battle during the fight, and she knew that he had sent to it Percy asking for help.

-May the Gods help us.-She thought, clearing her mind and disappearing with her two youngest children.

\------xxxxxxxxxx------  
August 1st, Snape Manor.

Harry smiled peacefully as he watched Fred, George and Hermione run around laughing and collecting different things. It was the Sabbat: Lammas or Lughnasadh as some called it, and they were celebrating the harvest of the Earth. Severus, Lucius and Narcissa were relaxing underneath an apple tree, and all of them were busy doing something. Narcissa and Lucius were making a grapevine pentacle while Severus was waiting for the twins and Hermione to finish collecting things that they were going to use to make the alter. Severus had a large flat stone and had already draped cloths of different shades of yellows, red, greens, browns and oranges. There were seven candles, one for all of them and each was a different color that seemed to fit the harvest colors.

“Come on over, Harry. The elves will be done with the butter chicken and the rest of our meal.”Narcissa said, smiling as Harry walked over slowly.

Harry had changed mentally and physically since the final battle. He had grown taller and thinner, even though he made sure to eat a balanced diet. His hair had grown out and reached past his shoulders and there were tints of brown. One of his eyes was still the bright emerald that everyone had known, but his other eye was a deep crimson color and there was no doubt that he had gotten it because of Voldemort. Harry’s magic had greatly increased as well. He had no trouble casting spells wandlessly and wordlessly, and had gained a wealth of knowledge about new spells and history. He had also gained both of the Riddle vaults and was the heir to the Riddle family. Harry had become a powerful Wizard now that he was the Lord of three families. While the Riddle family was Muggle, he had also gained power that had been held by Voldemort’s mother and thus was also considered a Gaunt family member.

The public had, had mixed reactions to the news. Many thought that Harry would become the next Dark Lord and had demanded that he have his magic and titles stripped and be locked up. However, a good number of people relaxed, knowing that Harry would only make things better for them and would help them pull out of the destruction that the war had brought. The Ministry had obliged some of the people by monitoring Harry for a month, but had deemed him perfectly sane and the same Harry that everyone had known. 

Harry had been busy since he was released from St. Mungo’s. He had begun to use his political power and frequented the Ministry, talking with Purebloods and Half-bloods about the upcoming Sabbats and asking if they would like to join him. Many had responded with shock and wonder, and word had spread. Many old families were relieved to hear that the old ways were coming back, and the Board of Governors had taken Harry’s suggestions to heart. Harry had suggested that there be a class for Muggle-borns and Muggle raised that taught them about the customs of Wizards and Witches. New teachers had been hired, along with a new Headmistress.

Albus had been killed during Harry’s 6th year, and McGonagall along with two other teachers had died during the actual battle. Severus still had his position as Potion’s Master, but others had been hired to fill the new spaces. From what Severus had told Harry, things were already starting to look up and he couldn’t wait to see how the new school year went. Harry and Hermione had graduated, so they had no reason to return, though they heard that Ron was going to go back and sit through his final year again since he had done rather poorly on his N.E.W.T.s and general school work. Harry had also learned that it was now mandatory for students to take either Muggle Studies or Wizarding Customs depending on their blood and parentage.

Harry sat down slowly, using his cane for support, next to Severus and Narcissa. A series of popping sounds filled the air, causing everyone to stop and look at the house elves. Four house elves had appeared with trays of food and drink floating behind them. They walked over to the table which had been placed near the alter and set the food down before telling Severus that a large group of visitors had come for the ritual. Severus stood and followed them down to the front gate to let everyone inside. While he had balked at the idea of so many people coming to his manor, he had agreed to it since the wards around his property wouldn’t allow anyone who was uninvited inside the grounds.

“Shall we hang up the pentagram?”Narcissa asked, smiling as Harry looked at it with pleased eyes.

“Sure.”He said, flicking his wrist and levitating the wreath over to the alter.

Fred, George and Hermione hurried over with handfuls of flowers and berries, and all of them looked over as Severus led a group of twenty people over to the area. Everyone was carrying some kind of offering along with their own candles, and everyone looked excited and happy. Harry smiled as he greeted everyone warmly, including many of the professors from Hogwarts. The new Headmistress, Alyssa Quinn, was a kind but stern woman with dark brown hair and bright blue/green eyes. A man by the name of Luka Wraith was the Wizarding Customs professor and his hair was jet black though his eyes were pure white. Harry understood that he was blind, but his magic had adapted and allowed him to see using vibrations and imagery projection in his mind. Maria Kline was the Muggle Studies professor and her hair was a dirty blonde and her eyes were a pale grey. Harry smiled as the alter grew in size and different offerings appeared beside the candles.

The children carried corn dolls, the older children and teens wore berry bracelets and they were eager to help teach Hermione how to make her own. As everyone settled, Harry noticed the change in the air, and it sent a pleasant shiver up his spine. Because of the alter and the Lammas Rebirth Incense which was burning on the alter, Harry could feel magic growing in the air. As the sun began to lower, everyone moved so they were sitting down in a circle around the alter. A larger candle, one of a dark red, was the only one that was lit. A house elf walked over to Harry and handed him a large loaf of bread along with a large goblet of ritual wine. Everyone fell silent as Harry began the Lammas Harvest Ritual. 

The bread was perfect, and the wine was sweet. Everyone repeated the prayers together and as they continued the ritual the magic in the air began to hum and crackle, making everyone smile at the feeling. Harry closed the ritual by stepping back out of the circle and the magic finally settled down around them, though they could still feel it in the air. Everyone walked towards the alter and lit the other candles, sending their own prayers before they all sat down at the table to the meal. Harry smiled, watching as Severus chuckled and smiled as he spoke to the guests. He knew that if Ron or Ginny were there they would be staring at Severus with shock and slight fear. Harry had known how kind Severus could be, though it was rare with the other man allowed his kinder side to show through. Severus was naturally a very harsh and stern man, and Harry knew that Severus needed to be because of what he taught. If Severus didn’t instill the importance of discipline in his students then there would be a lot more accidents.

Harry looked to Hermione and raised an eyebrow, noticing on how she saw between Fred and George and was allowed the twins to flirt with her! A sliver of shock ran through him, and it made him wonder when this had started. He remembered that Hermione had always admonished the twins for their reckless behavior, but ever since they had spent more time together, Harry saw little moments when Hermione would give in and allow the twins to prank each other or just be their normal goofy self and she would actually join them. Harry tilted his head to the side, wondering when the twins would finally ask Hermione out. He had heard and seen people who were in tri-relationships and he had read about them so he knew that they could work.

“Harry, what are you planning on doing now that you’ve recovered?”Lucius asked, taking a bite of his chicken.

“I’m taking my final exams for the muggle high school I’ve been attending during the summers. I’ve been studying so I think I’ll do well.”Harry said, surprising those who were within hearing distance.

“You’ve been attending a muggle school? Why?”A woman asked, tilting her head to the side as Harry smiled.

“I’ve always enjoyed school, though my record may not show it. But I didn’t see the need to suddenly end my muggle education just because I was attending Hogwarts.”Harry explained, watching as the woman nodded.

“What do you plan on doing once you are finished?”Narcissa asked, taking a sip of her wine.

“I’ve put in an application for Stanford University in San Francisco. I’ve always wanted to be a lawyer.”Harry said, blushing faintly as Lucius and a few of the men looked at him with interest.

“That seems rather fitting. It’s certainly better than being an Auror. I’m proud that you decided to continue your education. Many people don’t once they’ve graduated Hogwarts.”Lucius said, smiling as Harry beamed at him.

“I’ve noticed that the youngest Weasley’s haven’t been around. May I ask why?”A man asked, his voice soft as if he were afraid of asking.

“Ronald and Ginerva had expressed their shock and distaste when I went through my second magical maturity after accepting Voldemort’s magic as my own. They agreed with others that I should have my magic and titles stripped and be locked away. Lady Weasley wanted only for me to wed Ginerva and when I made it known that I had no intention of doing so, she suddenly became hostile.”Harry said, his voice holding no emotions as frowns of disapproval appeared on his audience’s face.

“You are Lord of two ancient families and also Lord of the Riddle and Gaunt Line. While the Dark Lord didn’t have any political standing, he had accumulated a small fortune and very rare books during his life time. Molly most likely saw that a marriage between you and her daughter would increase the Weasley fortune and would restore them to their formal glory. Molly is the last of the Prewett line and as such she is used to a certain degree of comfort and money. Being married to Arthur and having so many children has had its toll on her. They get by, but she was most likely hoping that you would be able to provide what Arthur cannot.”Lucius said, noticing the looks of anger, shock and discomfort on the other’s faces.

“Well, I have no intention of marrying Ginerva. I have nothing against Arthur, he has been nothing but kind towards me, but I will not tie myself down to someone I cannot love.”Harry said, the other’s nodding in agreement.

The conversation drifted away from him, and Harry became more relaxed now that everyone wasn’t focused on him completely. As the night wore on, the guests started to leave, wishing each other well and promising to keep in touch. Soon, it was just Harry, Severus, Hermione, Fred, George, Lucius and Narcissa. Lucius and Narcissa retired inside to their guest rooms, and Severus soon said goodnight as well, leaving Harry and his close friends alone. Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked at Hermione and the twins, smirking when Hermione suddenly blushed.

“So, when did this happen?”He asked, tilting his head to the side as the twins rubbed the backs of their necks.

“6th year actually. Fred and George asked if they could court me and even went to my father for permission. They’ve been courting me ever since.”Hermione said, smiling at Harry as he nodded his head.

“Are you happy with them?”Harry asked, his voice becoming serious.

“Of course. I wouldn’t have accepted the courtship if I didn’t see a possibility.”Hermione said, Harry nodding before he looked to the nervous twins.

“Are you two going to take care of her?”He asked, ignoring Hermione’s small huff as the twins looked at him.

“Of course!”George said, his eyes showing how appalled he actually was.

“We have nothing but respect for Hermione and we want to make her happy.”Fred said, watching as Harry smiled.

“Alright, so long as all of you are happy.”Harry said, chuckling as the twins relaxed and beamed at him.

Harry said goodnight when Hermione stood and pulled the twins up with her. He watched as they disappeared inside of the manor before he turned his attention to the night sky. The stars glowed brightly in the clear sky and Harry closed his eyes as the moon’s glow bathed him. His thoughts turned towards Remus and the others he had lost during the final battle, and he embraced the wave of sadness that washed over him. He knew that Remus was happy now since he was finally with Sirius again. Remus had taken the death of Sirius harder than Harry since Sirius had been his mate. Harry had been shocked that Remus hadn’t given up on life and joined Sirius sooner, but Remus had told him that it was because he knew that Harry needed him for now. Neville and Luna, that couple Harry had seen coming. He remembered the ring Neville had shown him, and remembered when his friend had told him that he was planning on asking Luna to marry him before the final battle. The last thing Harry remembered seeing of Luna was the faint glint of the ring on her finger.

Bill and Charlie were the two deaths that had struck Harry hard. Both men had become brothers to him and Harry had promised them that he would try to help them in any way he could. Sadly he had lost sight of them in the chaos that was the battle. He had stood off to the side during their funeral, and had refused to speak since he knew his relationship between himself, Ron, Ginny and Molly were strained already. Harry sighed softly, remembering on how McGonagall had died protecting a few others who had gotten injured. The woman had held her own against ten Death Eaters and had managed to take down almost all of them if before she was finally killed by the killing curse. 

-I hope you all are at peace now.-He thought, blinking when a few stars seemed to shine brighter before they went back to normal.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-  
Ministry of Magic: United States branch. August 10th.

“So, Lord Potter-Black-Riddle, you are here to request a transfer?”Brandon Lovett asked, his brown eyes showing some confusion as he looked at the young man in front of him.

“Yes Minister, I wish to move here to America. I’ve been accepted to Stanford University and I want to cover my ground so I won’t get into trouble.”Harry said, his voice clear as the Minister nodded his head lightly and looked down at the papers on his desk.

Brandon Lovett was a relatively young man, even more so considering most Ministers weren’t elected in until they were in their late 30’s and Brandon was only 23. However, Brandon was a good man and a hard worker. He had graduated early from Salam Magic University and had joined the law program offered by the Ministry. Now, he was in his second term as Minster and from what everyone said, there was promise of another term.

“Everything looks in order; there isn’t anything criminal in your record. I don’t see any reason why we can’t allow you here for school and normal living. Are you sure though? Leaving behind the Wizarding world for this…”Brandon said, shaking his head lightly as Harry smiled.

“I know it seems strange, but it’s something I want to do. I won’t be giving up magic completely, but I want to learn more. I still have my whole life ahead of me.”Harry said, Brandon nodding his head slowly in understanding.

“Understandable. Now, here is a list of the locations of the magical districts in each state along with any schools which are close by. The one that is known throughout the world is Salam Magic University, but we have three other schools.”Brandon explained, smiling as Harry read over the list with interest.

Harry wasn’t too surprised to see that New Orleans had the biggest magical district besides Salam, though he blinked when he saw that there were magical colleges as well. Harry made a mental note to send the information to Hermione, knowing that she would be interested in perhaps attending the colleges. He knew that Hermione was going to help Fred and George out in their shop for a while, though he didn’t know what she fully wanted to do with her life. 

“I think I’ll apparate to San Francisco’s magical district and check things out. I want to stop by the Gringotts branch and speak to them.”Harry said, looking up at Brandon who nodded his head.

“If you have any problems or questions please feel free to call me or send an owl.”Brandon said, smiling as he stood up and shook Harry’s hand.

“Thank you Minister. The process went a lot more smoothly than I thought it would.”Harry said, smiling when he saw Brandon grin and nod his head.

The walk to the main lobby was uneventful, though Harry did look around in interest. It was much different than the British Ministry of Magic, in the fact that the Witches and Wizards were mostly seen in street clothes though they wore jackets or robes with different symbols on it. When Harry got to the main lobby he pictured the address that was on the street and turned on the spot, disappearing silently. When Harry opened his eyes, he gasped, his eyes widening as he looked around. 

He was near the beginning of a street which looked as if it led through an entire town. People of different races walked down the street, laughing and talking or just looking around with interest. Stalls were set up on both sides of the street and people were calling out to passerby’s. Shop windows were filled with displays and posters and Harry narrowed his eyes when he saw advertisements for movies and so on. He hurried down the street, his eyes wide as he tried to look at everything. After running into a Fae, yes a real live Fae!, he was pointed into the direction of Gringotts. He hurried down the street, stopping to glance at the movie theater which was rather large.

“Harry?!”

Harry looked around, his eyes widening when he saw Oliver Wood. He smirked as Oliver hurried over to him and clapped him on the back, the Keeper’s eyes bright with happiness.

“Oliver! What are you doing here?”Harry asked, grinning as Oliver chuckled.

“The team is taking a break so I thought I would come here and see the sights. What about you? Last I saw of you was a visit in St. Mungo’s after the battle.”Oliver said, tilting his head as Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m heading to Gringotts to see about my accounts. I’m going to be attending Stanford University soon.”Harry said, watching as Oliver’s eyes widened.

“Congratulations mate! I’m proud of you!”Oliver said, hugging Harry who was laughing.

“Thanks.”Harry said, smiling up at his former captain.

Harry flushed as he remembered his and Oliver’s past relationship, even though it had ended well. After his fourth year, Harry had come to the realization that women did nothing for him. Harry had been confused and more than a little scared since he knew that the Muggle World normally frowned upon same sex couples, but after going to Bill and Charlie about it, he learned that the Wizarding World was more than accepting and same sex couples could even take potions to have children. A little after Harry fully came out to his close friends, he had admitted to himself that he had once had a crush on Oliver. That summer, Harry caught up with his captain and told Oliver his feelings. That night had ended with Oliver giving Harry his first kiss in the park near his aunt and uncle’s house.

Their relationship had lasted a year, but Oliver was focusing on Quidditch and Harry wanted to focus more on his classwork. They parted, but made sure to keep in touch. Harry had had a few more relationships after Oliver, though most of his partners were Muggles since he didn’t want the attention from the press. All of his other relationships had ended fairly well, save for one which ended in a rather nasty verbal fight.

“So, Harry, I heard you renovated the Potter manor and turned it into an orphanage.”Oliver said, tilting his head as Harry blinked and looked at him.

“Yes, I did. I created the orphanage for children who have creature blood and for those who were orphaned by the war. A vault is set up and tied to the orphanage so they can withdraw money to pay for whatever the children may need, including tuition for Hogwarts and their supplies.”Harry said, smiling as he walked with Oliver towards Gringotts.

“I’m impressed, many people would have sat on all of that money and done nothing but get things for themselves.”Oliver said, watching as Harry scoffed and shook his head.

“I have more money than I know what to do with and I’ve never asked for much. I know I have enough to live comfortably, which is why I’ve given much of my money to Hogwarts for new materials, the Ministry to help with rebuilding different towns and cities and other charities.”Harry said, Oliver nodding his head in understanding.

They said their goodbyes at the door to Gringotts since Oliver had to go meet with a few team mates to schedule their next practice, though they did promise to meet again and keep in touch. Inside the bank, Harry walked up to a Goblin and asked about if he would be able to access his vaults from here instead of having to floo or apparate all the way to the branch in England. The Goblin, Sharptooth, led him down a small hall off of the main lobby and into a conference room. There, Harry met a larger, and slightly more cruel looking Goblin.

“Sharptooth told me that your vaults are located in our England branch.”The Goblin said, his gruff voice sending shivers up Harry’s spine.

“Yes, my name is Harry James Potter-Black-Riddle. I was wondering if it was possible to access my vaults from here.”Harry said, bowing low to the head Goblin.

“That it is. We have a new product here which is soon to be introduced to our branch in England. It’s a card which acts like a normal Muggle credit card. The card is activated by a drop of your blood and is keyed into your vaults. Just say which vault you which to be the primary vault to withdraw from. The card also has a picture of you in a corner and it will change should you change your appearance. It works in both the Wizarding World and the Muggle World.”The Goblin said, pulling out a gold credit card and setting it on the table.

Harry picked it up and looked it over carefully, thinking about all he would be able to do with such easy access to his vaults. He wouldn’t need to stop at Gringotts every time he ran out of money, even more so if he needed to exchange gold for Muggle money since he was going to be living in the Muggle World for some time. Harry looked up when he was handed a small dagger, accepting it as he set the card down. He pricked his finger and allowed a few drops of blood to land on the card.

“Potter Family vault.”He said, his voice clear and sure.

The card flashed a bright green color before it settled. Sure enough, a picture of him was in the corner of the card and information had been written on the card. The Goblin, pleased that this proved he was who he said he was, took the card and snapped his fingers, summoning what looked like a register. He swiped the car easily, and explained to Harry that this was the last part of activating the card fully. Harry nodded his head and pulled out 10 Galleons to pay for the card. He thanked the Goblin and bowed before he left, smiling as he tucked his new card away in his wallet.

“Now, it’s time for some shopping here and in the Muggle World.”Harry said, his eyes shimmering brightly. 

\------xxxxxxxxxx------  
Potter Villa: France, two days later.

“It’s nice to see that the Goblins are changing things.”Hermione said, looking over Harry’s card with interest.

“They were very helpful and said that the branch in England will be introducing the card system soon.”Harry said, looking up from his new laptop.

He had spent a good four hours shopping after his visit to Gringotts and had gotten himself many different things he would need. He had bought a new laptop, anti-virus for it, a wireless mouse, a new case and a cooling pad at a computer store. Harry had also stopped and got himself a cellphone and had decided to get Hermione one as well. She had been ecstatic to see it, though she had admonished him for spending so much money on her. He had already programmed Hermione’s, Severus’(surprisingly), and the Malfoy’s(even more shocking), numbers into his phone and set it up to the way he liked it. 

“When are you leaving again?”Hermione asked, handing the card back to Harry before she looked around at the few suitcases and bags her friend had packed.

“In a few days. I went there yesterday to get a tour and met all of my professors. I’ve already located a place where I can apparate, since they think I’m staying at a nearby hotel until classes start in which I’ll be moving into the dorms.”Harry said, shutting down his laptop and closing it.

He looked up and smiled gently when he saw that Hermione was trying her best not to start crying. He held out his hands and pulled her down onto his lap, gently running his fingers through her hair as she gave in and started to cry. He knew that she didn’t want him to be so far away, even more so since she wasn’t going to be there with him to make sure he was alright. During his training, when Ron and Ginny had pulled away from him, Hermione had stuck by him and was right there with him when he was seeking out information on the Sabbats and learning different branches of magic. They had grown closer as friends, and now the idea of leaving her behind did frighten him a bit. However, he knew that this was a part of growing up.

“I promise to call you at least every day.”Harry said, smiling as Hermione chuckled weakly.

“You’ll be too busy with schoolwork and checking out collage boys.”She said, lifting her head and laughing when she saw Harry’s bright red cheeks.

“Hush you!”Harry said, poking her forehead and smiling as Hermione shook her head.

Hermione listened as Harry told her what classes he would be taking and about his supposed new roommate who traveled around a lot though he was apparently very smart. She was interested in the fact that Harry was planning on perhaps joining a team or a club, though he wasn’t too sure about that. She added her own advice and Harry shook his head with a grin when she got into lecture mode about how he should focus on his schoolwork for a while before attempting to join a club or team, that way he would know if he could handle the work load and not overdo it. 

They also talked about how Harry would celebrate the Sabbats, in which he told her he would visit when he could to celebrate with her and the others, or he would perform his own ritual when he had the time. The conversation soon drifted to the changes in Diagon Alley, in which there were new stores which catered to the preparations of the Sabbats, there were flyers and posters advertising which Sabbat was coming up and the different locations you could go to in order to celebrate with a large group of people. Hogwarts was already overflowing with people who were camping on the grounds to celebrate the Sabbats, and the magic in the air was apparently rather addicting which caused people to hold dueling contests and other shows.

Soon, the conversation drifted to Ron and Ginny, which made both of them frown as anger slowly boiled to the surface. Hermione had been contacted many times by Ron and Molly, both of them offering for her to come and stay with them for a little while. Hermione had refused and told them plainly that she didn’t want to visit because she was busy doing something with her life. Ron hadn’t taken too kindly to that and had called her a few choice names, in which Fred and George, who had been present, stood up to defend their girlfriend. Harry had been witness to it and the shocked looks on Ron and Molly’s faces when they discovered that Hermione was in a relationship with the twins, had been rather hilarious. However, the reaction after the shock wore off hadn’t been.

Molly had started talking about how a relationship like theirs would never work in the long run, that it would only break apart the twin’s relationship because they would become jealous if Hermione spent too long with one or the other. Ron looked at his brothers and accused them of betraying him because they had apparently known about his feelings for Hermione and that he wanted to go out with her. Hermione had been the one to step up and defend not only herself, but the twins as well. Molly had then turned to Harry and asked him what he thought of the relationship. Harry had honestly told her that it was Hermione’s life and that he saw no reason why she shouldn’t be with the twins.

That had made Molly try a different tactic, which meant that she tried talking about him and Ginny possibly getting together again. Harry, Hermione, Fred and George had busted out laughing and Harry flat out told Molly that he would never marry into her family since he didn’t see anyone as nothing more than family. He left rather quickly after that, not wanting to reveal too much since he knew that Molly, Ron or Ginny would say something to the wrong person and the papers would be screaming with the news that he was gay the next morning.

“Anyway, enough of this. Let’s go visit the memorial.”Hermione said, standing up and pulling Harry up with her.

“Okay.”Harry said, nodding his head as they walked out of his bedroom and into the living room.

They pulled on their boots and grabbed their light jackets before turning on the spot and disappearing. They reappeared in the same field that the final battle had taken place, and both of them looked around. Hermione shuddered as she remembered the battle and wrapped her arms around herself. While the grass had regrown, there were still cracks in the ground that had been caused by the sheer number of spells that had been deflected and hit it. She looked up and watched as Harry walked to the small hill where a large black marble slat had been built. In the Fall sunlight, the black marble glinted and Hermione could make out some of the gold lettering on its surface.

Names of those who had been killed on both sides had been carved into the marble, and Hermione remembered being there when Harry had carved the name: Tom Marvolo Riddle, into the marble at the very top. She hurried after Harry, making sure to step over cracks and rocks before she managed to join him on the hill. Harry reached out and placed a hand on Remus’ name, closing his eyes in pain. Hermione lightly touched his arm before she pulled him against her side. The pain, while dulled, was still there, though both of them knew that they needed to come here on occasion so they could heal. 

Both of them were still in therapy, since they had discovered that they couldn’t sleep because of nightmares. Hermione bit her lip when she saw their friends’ names, her eyes filling with tears. She understood it was a war, but the loss of her friends, people she saw as family, had been a harsh hit. She closed her eyes as Harry wrapped his arms around her and both of them cried, mourning the loss of their friends and family once more.

“Why did they have to go?”Hermione whispered, curling her fingers in Harry’s jacket.

“I don’t know, Hermione, I really don’t know. They died fighting for a better future.”Harry answered, closing his eyes tightly.

Harry remembered, most of all, how Remus had died. Someone had casted a spell at Harry while he had his back turned as he fought his way towards Voldemort. Remus had seen this and had jumped in front of the spell, which sliced open his chest. Harry, having turned when he heard Remus call his name, caught Remus in his arms and held him as the Werewolf died. The scream of fury which had erupted from Harry, and the response his magic had to his anger, had frightened everyone. Harry hardly remembered casting a spell, but his attacker, a newer Death Eater, had dropped dead when the spell hit her chest.

Both of them calmed down slowly and drew their wands, clearing away the dead leaves from around the memorial before they lit a few candles they had placed there the last time they had visited. They bowed their heads, offering silent prayers before they left together. Hermione had no doubt that Harry would make time to come and visit the memorial while he was in school, even if he could only visit for a few minutes.

“I have to go visit my parents for a little.”Hermione said, looking up at Harry as they stopped at the foot of the hill.

“Alright, I need to send a few things to Severus, Lucius and Narcissa. You have the box I gave you, right?”Harry asked, smiling lightly as Hermione nodded her head while she patted her back pocket.

He had found small boxes which looked like ordinary keepsake boxes made of a dark wood with very faint runes along the sides. The owner of the store had told him that the boxes were connected to each other and you could send a letter or a shrunken object to one box from another. Harry had asked many questions before he bought them. He had given one to the twins, one to Hermione and then he was planning on delivering one to Severus and then another to the Malfoy’s. It was his way of sending them letters and presents without needing an owl or using the Muggle post.

“Alright, remember, we’re having your going away party at Malfoy Manor in a week.”Hermione said, smiling as Harry nodded his head and disappeared.

Hermione looked back at the memorial before she turned on the spot, disappearing once more.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-  
Diagon Alley, August 28th.

Ron scowled as he passed by Fred and George’s shop, his eyes darting to the windows which were still filled with posters advertising their new products and also the different Sabbats. He still hadn’t forgiven them for stealing Hermione right from underneath him, and he had been so close to finally winning her over! Sure, he had still argued with her, even more so when she started joining Harry for his training sessions, but he had thought that she had been picking up on the playful nature of their arguments! And then there was the row he and Harry had gotten into a week before the final battle about what they were going to do. Hermione had even agreed with Harry’s different battle plans and how they should break off in different teams. Sure, it had been a good plan, but neither of them let him have a say. 

They had changed, and not for the better in Ron’s opinion. Instead of helping him study so he could simply retake the N.E.W.T.s, Hermione and Harry both told him that it was his fault and they weren’t going to hold his hands any longer. Now thanks to them, here he was getting any last minute books with Ginny and his mum. Ron shook his head and looked down at Ginny, noticing that she seemed to be scanning the crowds of people with hopeful eyes. A flare of sympathy flash through him, as he knew that Ginny was, in a way, still hung up on Harry. Their mum used to tell them stories about what Harry would be like, how he would chose Ginny because she was a beautiful young Pureblood Witch and he would sweep her off her feet like in the old stories. None of them counted on Harry outright refusing to be with Ginny, not even wanting to consider dating her for a little bit before he made up his mind.

“Did you hear, Lord Potter left England already.”

Ron and Ginny both froze, their eyes widening as they looked towards a pair of Witches that were sitting outside of a new café that had opened a few weeks ago.

“No I didn’t. Where is he going again?”

“America. Apparently he’s going to a Muggle School there. Studying to be a lawyer or something of the like.”

“Good for him, after all the nasty things with the Ministry and a lot of the people here, he deserves a break, poor man.”

Ginny swallowed hard, her eyes filling with tears as Molly placed a hand on the middle of their backs and propelled them farther down the street. Ron clenched his hands, fighting down the want to hit something. No note, not a single message or a goodbye from his former best mate. No, instead Harry had allowed their friendship to fall apart and now he was gone. Ron looked at Ginny again, feeling more anger flood him at the sight of her tears. He had always been protective of Ginny, all of them had been, but seeing her cry because of Harry…

“You’ll be alright Gin; someone will come and carry you away.”He said, his voice rough as Ginny looked up at him.

“I…I had just thought, that maybe…”Ginny whispered, rubbing her cheeks dry with her hands.

“Forget about him! He doesn’t deserve you.”Ron said, his voice rising slightly.

“Ronald, keep your voice down, there’s no need to shout.”Molly said, though her eyes were shinning with pride as she looked at her son.

“Is everything alright, Molly?”

Molly’s back stiffened at the sound of the light voice and she turned around, frowning when she saw Narcissa Malfoy standing a few feet in front of her. Molly had never liked Narcissa, even in school. Narcissa had always had way with spell craft and men, though there was always something dark about her. When Narcissa was revealed to be a Death Eater, Molly had nearly shouted that she had known it all along and her resolve to distance herself from Narcissa and Lucius was strengthened even more. She had taught her children how evil the Malfoy family was, that it was their fault that Arthur had such a low paying job. It had worked…until the Malfoy’s had come out to the Order that they been spies all along just like Severus. After the war, Molly felt slightly saddened for the family after the loss of Draco, but that didn’t mean she was willing to accept them with open arms.

“Everything is fine. How are you, Narcissa?”Molly asked, her voice curt even as Narcissa smiled gently and her grey/blue eyes warmed.

“I am doing wonderful. I’m doing some shopping for tonight, I have news for Lucius that we’ve been waiting to hear.”Narcissa said, placing one of her pale hands on her stomach, making Molly’s eyes widen.

“You’re pregnant?!”

“Yes, I just got the news from the Healer today. Lucius and I hadn’t thought it would be possible because of the trauma to both of our bodies. But thanks to treatment, and a few potions, it finally happened.”Narcissa said, smiling at the shocked looks on all three Weasley’s.

“Congratulations Mrs. Malfoy.”Ginny said, smiling lightly at the woman.

“Thank you Ginerva.”Narcissa said, looking at the young girl before Molly congratulated her as well.

Narcissa bid her goodbyes and hurried off, leaving Molly to look after her. She hadn’t thought of the idea that Narcissa and Lucius would try to have another child, and she had never fully known that there was risks because someone underwent too much torture. However, it did make sense in a way. She shook her head and continued down the street, ignoring those who stared at her and her children. It was known that they had been on the front lines, and while Ron basked in the spotlight, Molly would rather just be ignored for the most part. People had learned rather quickly that she didn’t want to speak about her sons deaths, nor did she want to remember who she had taken down in the battle. Ron and Ginny had lapped up the attention, though Ginny had gotten a bit tired of it early on thankfully.

“Mum…Harry never liked me…but why does it still hurt?”Ginny asked, looking up as Molly stopped and looked at her.

“What brought this on all of a sudden?”Molly asked, her voice tight as Ron shifted.

“I was just thinking about what those two people were talking about, the one’s we overheard earlier.”Ginny said, looking down at her hands.

“Ginny, forget Harry. He abandoned us, and he’s a threat now. You’re a perfectly great girl, he should have been fawning all over you but he didn’t.”Ron said, his voice harsh as Ginny looked up at him.

“Ronald, can’t you see that Ginny’s upset?”Molly said, narrowing her eyes at her son.

“What about me?! I was his friend and he just left me, everyone did! I was the one who put up with him always putting me in danger!”Ron said, his voice rising slowly as Molly narrowed her eyes at him.

“You made friends with him, no one else forced you too.”Molly said, watching as Ron flushed and looked away.

“Ginny, Harry just never fell in love with you. Things will get better, you’ll find someone who loves you.”She said, looking at Ginny as her eyes softened.

Ginny nodded her head and allowed her mother to lead them down the street once more. They stopped in a few shops, gathering some last minute supplies. All around them people were talking about Harry, the upcoming Sabbat, or the fact that there was the new orphanage that Harry had started. So many people had been relieved when Harry had opened the orphanage, though they were also shocked that he had converted Potter Manor into said orphanage. A few of the old Pureblood families had balked at the idea, though as they thought it over, they had to agree on the fact that the manor offered more than enough space for the children and teens. A few people had been upset that Harry was allowing children and teens from both sides into the orphanage, and children with creature blood were allowed in as well. But Harry simply reminded them that times were changing and there was no need to stay in the past which was filled with biased nature.

New laws were being passed under the guidance of the new Minister for Magic: Amelia Bones. Amelia had been elected after the war, and she had started a charity for those who had been affected most by the war. She had changed after the death of her niece, since it was Susan who had given her life for hers. But, while she had become more withdrawn and private, she was still the fair, none judgmental woman Harry had always known. Werewolves were required to go to a facility that was placed in the middle of a nature preserve, they were given Wolfsbane before being allowed to turn and run around the preserve. In the morning Healers were take them in to be treated before they were allowed back into society. 

Vampires were given donated blood, or they feed off of animals or the humans who were a part of their clans. They were also allowed to take school courses during the night for those who weren’t Day walkers. Many times, professors or tutors went to the clan and were accepted inside in order to teach the children and teens. Over all, with all of the nonhuman races, were given better treatment, better education and more job opportunities. It wasn’t uncommon anymore to see a Centaur walking down the street carrying books or opening up a shop. Drackens, one of the races thought to be rare, were starting to return along with different breeds of Demons and Were’s.

“I hope that you two will do well this year. They’re going to be opening up a University in France, I think you might want to look into it.”Molly said, looking back at her children.

“I plan on joining the Auror corps.”Ron said, looking over his school supply list.

“I want to join a Quidditch league.”Ginny said, pausing to look in a store window.

“Alright…”Molly said, shaking her head lightly.

She wished her children had more drive, even more so Ron. She had known that Ron would have a hard time in school, even though she and Arthur had tried their hardest to tutor him so he would be ready for school. Ron simply hadn’t had the drive to learn by books, he learned more by example. It had been thanks to Harry and Hermione that Ron had passed so many of his classes, but once the war really got started, the pair had begun to let Ron falter by himself. Admittedly, Molly had been slightly angry that Harry and Hermione had let Ron fall behind, even more so when they had told him that it was his fault that he didn’t want to study and pay attention. But now, Ron was paying for his actions and lack of caring and Molly had a feeling that her son wouldn’t get his dream of being an Auror because he hadn’t passed the Potions O.W.L.

“Do we have everything?”Molly asked, looking at her children as they scanned their lists.

“Yeah.”Ron said, stuffing his list in a pocket.

“Yes, that’s everything.”Ginny confirmed, looking up at Molly with a light smile.

“Alright, let’s head home then.”Molly said, smiling as she led them towards the Leaky Cauldron.

\------xxxxxxxxxx------  
Unknown Location

The sound of soft voices echoed through the large stone and marble chamber. Torches flickered on the walls, casting shadows across the large round table which stood in the center of the room. People and creatures stood or sat around the table, their movements showing unease and surprise. Two people walked through the large marble doors leading into the chamber, and all of the others fell silent. One of the people was a seemingly old man with white hair and electric blue eyes. His skin was deeply tanned and lined with scars. One of his eyes was a dull, washed out color, though his gaze was still sharp and piercing. The second person was a woman with long black hair and deep red eyes. Her skin was deathly pale, and there wasn’t a blemish in sight. Both of them wore dark red cloaks and a staff was held in one of their hands.

“Lord Thorten, Lady Cloud.”The group called, bowing as one as the two neared the table.

“Are you sure that the vaults have reappeared?”Lord Thorten asked, his voice a deep rumble as he waited by an empty seat.

“We are all sure. Ivy was the one who called us together. Each one of us visited the sight and saw the vaults for ourselves.”A male Centaur said, his light brown tail swishing from side to side.

“Are the doors to the vault still undisturbed?”Lady Cloud asked, sitting down in the empty seat which caused the others to sit as well.

“Yes, no one has entered the vaults. I personally performed spell after spell to check when the vault was last visited. It has been sealed for the last 70 years.”A female Dark Elf said, her violet eyes meeting Lady Cloud’s steady gaze.

“The only reason why the vault would reappear is if a Hunter has come of age in the Potter bloodline. As it is known throughout this council, James Arthur Potter was not a hunter, but his father was. When his father died, the vault sealed itself and disappeared.”Lord Thorten said, the others nodding their heads in agreement.

“This means that the Hunter blood has awakened in Harry James Potter. It is also known that the Black bloodline, while not having any roots in the Hunters, had roots in Trackers which were allies for Hunters. Harry James Potter has also inherited the Black family line.”Lady Cloud added, making the others stir and frown.

“Did the late Sirius Black perform the ritual to pass down the bloodline?”A white eyed man asked, blinking as a few shifted.

“Yes. He had blood adopted Harry a few months before his death. Harry also inherited the Riddle/Gaunt line from the late Dark Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle.”Lady Cloud explained, the others stirring even more.

“We need to bring the boy here and introduce him to the Hunter life. If he goes unprepared then he could be killed by those who lurk in the darkness.”A woman said, form flickering in and out.

“No one is to bring him here until the doors to the vault open, as happened with the past Hunters. This normally happens when the Hunter has turned twenty one. If something arises and the vault opens earlier than his twenty first birthday, then we will bring him here. For now, rest easy. The laws which govern this council and our own people have not been breached or threatened.”Lord Thorten said, raising his hand when a few opened their mouths.

“Everyone please. This council was created hundreds of years ago, allotting all races to come together on neutral ground. The Hunters were created so no wars would start. They are the ones who handle the groups of rouges, not another race. There has not been a Hunter because so many humans have taken up becoming hunters. While they are not as strong as true Hunters, they have done well so far in keeping the balance. Something has or will rise to tip the balance. The appearance of the vault is telling us to prepare, and reminding us how we shall act towards each other.”Lady Cloud said, looking at each member of the council.

Everyone slowly nodded, feeling slightly ashamed of themselves for how they had acted. The council was known just as that: The Council. It had been created hundreds of years ago by two dominate races: Sorcerers, and the Fae. One of each member of all the races around the world was picked to join the council. The council was one of the only places the races could meet without threat of battle or being judged. Angels, Demons, Centaurs, Elves, Witches, Wizards, Shifters, Were’s, Vampires, Incubi, and more had come together and all of them used their powers to create Hunters and Trackers. Hunters were the ones who held power and insight to battle and kill rouges in each race so another war wouldn’t break out between the races.  
Trackers were the ones who aided the Hunters in tracking and learning about the weaknesses of the different races and how to best handle a battle. 

Over the years, the Hunter and Tracker bloodlines slowly started dying out, and the council had become worried that the lines would die out completely. However, they saw that the Potter and Black bloodlines were still going strong. When normal humans started taking notice of the creatures who were threatening their lives, they started fighting back. Instead of disappearing, the Hunter and Tracker bloodlines went dormant, waiting for the next greatest threat that the humans wouldn’t be able to handle. 70 years ago, Lucifer had risen from Hell, and a Hunter and Tracker rose to battle him and his army of Demons and Spirits and sent him back to Hell. The vault holding everything that the Tracker and Hunter owned and knew disappeared, and the council rested easy knowing that the vault would only appear when the next Hunter and Tracker were needed.

Now, after 70 years of peace, everyone was uneasy, not having sensed any great threat having risen. All they could do now was wait for the doors to open before they could go get Harry Potter and awaken his true bloodline. In the room, everyone slowly started leaving, some disappearing in flashes of light or shadow while others pulled out other means of transportation. Some waited around, speaking quietly to Lord Thorten and/or Lady Cloud before they too left. 

“Everything will fall into place, that much we have seen.”Lady Cloud said, walking beside Lord Thorten.

“So long as you are sure. Have you seen the new prophecy?”He asked, glancing at the Fae as delicate looking dark blue wings appeared from her back.

“No, the prophecy isn’t going to be activated for many years. Harry will have joined the brothers by then. As I said, everything will fall into place, just give it time.”Lady Cloud said, smiling gently at the older man.

Both of them disappeared at the same time, Lord Thorten by shadows and Lady Cloud in a flash of green light and the torches in the chamber went out, plunging everything into darkness.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-


	2. Sam, Reveals, Complications and…Dean?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, this chapter will be much longer than the first one as it spans the years of Stanford up to the point of the very first episode of Supernatural season 1. Future chapters will follow the episodes, though, obviously things will be changed drastically. Once again, if you do not like this or the pairing, feel free to hit the back button. Thank you and enjoy.  
> Pairings: Sam/Harry, Fred/Hermione/George. Past: Harry/OMC, Harry/Oliver, one-sided Harry/Severus.  
> Warnings: Character death, same gender pairings, threesome(tri-relationship), AU, violence, swearing, doesn’t completely follow the books.
> 
> -Thoughts-
> 
> [Parseltongue]

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-  
September 4th, Stanford University.

Harry smiled as he carried his things up the stairs of the dorm building, skillfully dodging other students who were hurrying up and down the stairs. He had been in San Francisco for a little while now, and he was eager to finally get started. He had already met the Dean of the University and all of his professors. He had read nearly all of his course books and had gotten to know his way around the campus so he would be able to get to his classes on time. Now, it was the day of Orientation and he had finally gotten his dorm number along with who his roommate would be. Admittedly, Harry was nervous since he knew he still had nightmares about the war. Sure, he had plenty of potions that would help, but he didn’t want to accidently reveal what he was to his roommate, even more so if said roommate was a Muggle.

Harry headed down the hall of the third floor, looking around for his room number. It took a few minutes before he found it, and he eagerly unlocked the door and shoved his way inside. He blinked when he saw that the dorm was a rather nice size. He blinked when a girl poked her head into the doorway and waved at him with a bright smile before she disappeared. Harry chuckled and shook his head, setting down his duffle bag, backpack and two suitcases. He closed the door and started unpacking, tossing his sheets and pillows(which had been shrunken down) onto the bed to the right. He flicked his hand, making his bed quickly before he pulled out his clothes and walked over to the small closet.

He put his clothes away, making sure that there was enough room for his roommate to store their clothes away. Harry turned around and grunted when he collided with something, stumbling back before a large hand wrapped around his upper right arm, keeping him from falling over his bags.

“Sorry!”

“It’s alright, I wasn’t looking.”Harry said, blinking as he looked into warm and worried brown eyes.

Harry swallowed heavily as he looked the man in front of him over. Shaggy brown hair fell past the man’s ears, and those brown eyes were filled with many different emotions along with intelligence. The man was tanned, deeply so and his skin was stretched across powerful muscles. Harry, slightly surprised, found that he had to look up slightly in order to fully meet the man’s eyes. He stood at 6’3” himself, but he was guessing that the man in front of him was 6’4”, 6’5” in height.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”He asked, breaking Harry out of his quick study.

“Yes, I’m sure. You’re my new roommate?”Harry asked, smiling brightly as the man gave him a lopsided grin.

“Yeah, Sam Winchester.”He said, holding out his hand to Harry.

“Harry Potter, nice to meet you.”Harry said, grabbing Sam’s hand and shaking it.

Harry move farther into the room and pushed his things over beside his bed, though he raised an eyebrow when he saw that all Sam had was a duffle bag, backpack and a laptop case. However, he shrugged lightly and continued unpacking, laughing and joking with Sam easily. He learned that Sam was there for law like he was and that he was there on a scholarship as well. Sam told him that he had traveled a lot, in which Harry asked him a lot of questions about where he had been and what it had been like. He quickly picked up on the fact that Sam was rather distant when he touched on his family, even more so on the subject of his father, though he learned a bit about Sam’s older brother: Dean.

Sam, meanwhile, had been rather surprised when he had bumped into the pale, thin man who was sitting on the opposite bed. He had nearly mistaken Harry for a girl because his hair reached past his shoulders and was held back in a ponytail. What intrigued him the most was Harry’s eyes, the fact that they were completely different colors. At first, he wondered if Harry wore contacts and had decided to get different colored contacts, but he saw no case or any extra contacts around the man’s bed or, from what he could see, inside his bags. He was also interested in the fact that Harry was from England, though he winced when Harry told him he was an orphan.

Both men could tell that they were alike, quiet, studious, and rather serious about their studies. Both of them could tell that there was more to each other than they were letting on, and both of them were determined to slowly unravel the mysteries. However, they continued to talk, laugh and poke fun at each other. Sam was unpacked before Harry and took to helping the other, though he noticed that Harry pulled his backpack away from him and hid it quickly underneath the bed. It made him wonder what was inside, though he couldn’t really blame Harry since his own backpack was hidden under the bed for safe keeping. Near the end of their unpacking spree, a few people stopped in and told them that orientation was going to be starting soon and they were expected to join. 

Harry quickly finished unpacking and stood with Sam, both of them heading out into the hall and locking the door behind them. They joined the group of freshmen in the hall, and Harry blinked when he saw the same girl who had poked her head into the room and smiled at him. He smiled at her, which made her giggle and blush lightly. Sam saw this and raised an eyebrow, a slow grin spreading across his face as Harry flushed. 

-Looks like I’m going to need to explain to Sam that I’m not interested in girls…-He thought, blinking when Sam curled a hand around his wrist to keep him from running into someone’s back.

Harry smiled at him though they continued to move outside and towards one of the buildings. Inside, Harry blinked when he saw the sheer number of freshmen. They were led into a theater area where they were made to watch an introduction video about the University, and then they were broken up into groups depending on their core classes. Harry was rather surprised and pleased when he saw that Sam and he were in the same group. After they had gathered with the others in their group, Sam and Harry showed each other their timetables and grinned when they saw that they had all but two classes together.

Sam blinked when one of the upperclassmen walked over and handed Harry a note, frowning lightly as the other man bent closer and whispered something in Harry’s ear. Harry’s eyes widened and he nodded his head, putting the note in one of the pockets of his jeans as the upperclassmen walked away. Harry smiled at him, though Sam simply raised an eyebrow at his roommate, causing the other man to flush and rub the back of his head. Sam opened his mouth to ask what the upperclassmen had wanted, but one of their guides walked over and introduced herself, instantly demanding their attention.

After two more hours, all of them were released and allowed to go where they wanted. Sam smiled and looked to Harry, though Harry smiled sheepishly and shifted.

“I have something I need to do. I’ll meet you in the cafeteria later tonight.”Harry said, smiling as he turned and hurried off.

Sam raised an eyebrow, watching as Harry moved through the throngs of people before he disappeared from sight. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, suddenly feeling rather alone. He had been surprised when Harry had knocked into him back in the dorm room, even more so when he fully looked at Harry. Harry had seemed so…fragile, that a simple tap on the shoulder would bring him to the floor. But, he had also seen the strength in Harry’s eyes, the power and intelligence. The longer he spent time with Harry, the more he saw that hidden power, the strength Harry kept underneath a tight lid. He wanted to unravel Harry and find out how strong the other man really was.

Oh, Sam knew all about secrets, had plenty of his own. But what he had seen in Harry’s eyes made him want to know everything. He had caught a hint of shadows in the other man’s eyes, something that reached out and snared Sam’s attention more than anything else. It was the same shadows that Dean and their dad had when they allowed their guards to drop, when they were drop-dead tired and weary and simply wanted to stay inside and not have to deal with the truth of the world. It was the same shadows that Sam had begun to acquire himself.

“I will figure him out…”Sam muttered, turning around and heading back towards the dorms.

\------xxxxxxxxxx------  
Two months later.

Sam glanced up as Harry groaned and dropped his head to the surface of his desk. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled, causing the other man to turn his head and glare at him. They had fallen into a comfortable routine with each other and dorm life. Both of them kept schedules, even though they had most of their classes together. Harry had somehow managed to add a bigger social life to his time than Sam had, though Sam had learned early on that Harry’s friends in England wanted to keep in touch with him almost constantly. Harry also tended to drag him outside of the library, class rooms and their dorm more than Sam would have liked, though he didn’t really mind since Harry tended to make things interesting.

“Having a hard time?”Sam asked, tilting his head as Harry nodded.

“Yeah, I think my brain is frying. I need Hermione here.”Harry said, closing his eyes as he lifted his head off of the desk.

“Hermione’s the one who’s really smart, right?”Sam asked, unfolding himself from his bed and walking over to stand beside Harry.

“Correct. She had the highest grades in school all seven years.”Harry said, rubbing his eyes lightly as Sam rested a hand on his shoulder.

“I still can’t get over the fact you’ve been in the same private school for seven years.”Sam said, shaking his head as Harry chuckled.

“It was a pretty good education, I learned a lot and I made my fair share of friends.”Harry said, smiling as he looked up at Sam.

Sam opened his mouth to say something when someone knocked on the door, making both men look at the door. Sam walked over and opened the door, blinking when he saw a girl with blonde hair and bright green eyes. She smiled and peered around Sam, her eyes lighting up when she saw Harry.

“Hey Harry!”She said, smiling as Harry stood and walked over as Sam moved to the side.

“Jessica, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in class?”Harry asked, his voice stern as Jessica rolled her eyes.

“No, I don’t have class for another hour. What are you doing?”Jessica asked, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.

“Classwork mostly. It’s a rough road trying to prepare for the L.S.A.T.s, even though they are a while down the road.”Harry said, reclaiming his seat at his desk.

“Harry, do you want something to eat?”Sam asked, pulling on a light jacket and finally drawing the duo’s attention to him.

“I’m sorry Sam! Jessica, this is my roommate Sam Winchester. Sam, this is my new friend: Jessica Moore.”Harry said, smiling sheepishly as Sam shook Jessica’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, Sam.”Jessica said, smiling brightly as Sam grinned.

“Nice to meet you too.”

“Harry, do you still want anything to eat?”He asked, having let go of Jessica’s hand after shaking it.

“No, I’m still pretty full from the snacks I brought.”Harry said, smiling as Sam nodded and walked out of the room after snagging his wallet.

Jessica hurried to the door and peered out of it, watching as Sam disappeared down the hall. She closed the door and locked it before turning around and looking at Harry, placing her hands on her hips as the Wizard looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Alright Mr. Potter-Black-Riddle, what is the deal with you and Sam?”She asked, watching as Harry frowned and tilted his head to the side.

“What do you mean?”He asked, blinking as she stalked towards him and pushed him flat on the bed.

“You two seem rather close, even for roommates. Also, I know for a fact that you don’t let people in close to you. It’s taken me since the first day to get this close to you.”Jessica said, moving so she was straddling Harry’s waist.

“There is nothing going on between Sam and I. We’re just friends, that’s all.”Harry said, looking up at Jessica as she shook her head.

Harry had gotten a letter which had been addressed to him, welcoming him to the campus and informing him that there was a small building which was dedicated to Wizards and Witches. Harry had taken off; leaving Sam for a few hours to go and find out who in the school was like him. He had been rather shocked when he saw that there were plenty of Professors and students walking around the building, and that had also been where he had officially met Jessica. She was the middle child of the Moore family, and while her parents were Pureblood, she was a Squib herself. She did have enough magic to charm her voice, as Harry had found out rather quickly. They had become friends over the last two months, and Jessica had actually started to teach Harry how to charm his own voice.

“I can tell you like him. Every time he’s in the room you relax and you let your guard down even the slightest around him. I’m rather surprised that you haven’t told him you’re a Wizard.”Jessica said, smirking as Harry blushed.

“I don’t want to ruin anything between us, even more so since Sam and I have a new friendship. I don’t plan on telling him either.”He said, sitting up and causing Jessica to slide down so she was straddling his legs.

“Fine then, at least tell him you’re gay. That way he won’t keep looking at you and wondering why you don’t have a girlfriend.”She said, watching as Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Alright, I’ll do that at least…”He muttered, blinking when Jessica hugged him and stood up.

The door opened, revealing Sam carrying a takeout tray. He looked at Harry and Jessica before he moved aside as Jessica proclaimed that she had to head to class. Sam smiled at her, though he turned and looked at Harry as the door closed, watching as the man groaned and laid back down on the bed. Sam raised an eyebrow and set his food down on his desk before toeing off his shoes and sitting down on his own bed.

“Everything alright? You two didn’t get into a fight, did you?”Sam asked, worry in his voice as Harry lifted his head and looked at him.

“Sam, Jess and I aren’t dating. We’re just friends.”Harry said, watching as surprise filled Sam’s face.

“O-Oh! I just thought…you two are rather close…”Sam stammered, flushing as he rubbed the back of his neck which made Harry smile.

“No, we’re just really good friends. I don’t really care for women in that respect.”Harry said, his voice quiet as he stared at Sam.

Sam blinked and looked at Harry, his mind reeling with what the other had told him. He blinked a few times, wrapping his mind around the fact that Harry didn’t like women, that Harry was gay. While a small part of him was alarmed and instantly worried that Harry might try something with him, most of his mind was already accepting what Harry had told him. He knew that Harry was a great guy, that he was kind, funny and intelligent, and the doubt in his mind was squashed by the fact that Sam knew Harry would never force himself on anyone.

“We love who we love. Doesn’t matter what gender.”Sam said, smiling as surprise and relief flooded Harry’s eyes as he visibly relaxed.

“Thanks Sam, I’m glad that you’re not freaking out.”Harry said, chuckling weakly as Sam grinned.

“I’ve learned to never judge someone, and I like I said, you’re allowed to love whoever you want to…so long as it’s not a rock…or an animal…”Sam said, shuddering as Harry laughed.

“You don’t have to worry about that, trust me.”Harry said, smiling as he stood and walked over to his desk and sat down again.

They fell back into a comfortable silence again, though the odd, random comment left their mouths at different times. Harry managed to finish his classwork, and Sam finished eating and touched up his essay within the same time limit. Harry glanced out the window and smiled faintly when he saw people running around outside. He was still getting used to everything, even though it had been a couple of months since he started school. It was nice having bright sunny days, though there were times when Harry missed the cloudy days or sitting inside listening to storms rage outside. 

Harry blinked when Sam suddenly turned on the small stereo that they had bought, though he smiled when Sam started swaying to the music. He laughed when Sam began to sing along, shaking his head in amusement as his roommate grinned at him. He knew that Sam normally wouldn’t act like this that the other man liked to keep quiet and keep to himself. However, Harry had a feeling that he was starting to rub off on Sam, getting him to open up more and have more fun. He had dragged Sam to a few parties and a club or two, and it had been slightly amusing seeing Sam look around with slight unease. Thankfully, he had warmed up and was soon joining Harry on the dance floor with a girl.

Sam grinned and shimmed over, pulling Harry to his feet and spinning the thinner man. Harry laughed and started moving to the beat, his eyes closing as he danced. He didn’t notice Sam watching him with interest, which slowly morphed into confusion. He never thought that Sam was wondering why he felt a sudden spark of attraction shoot though him. Harry opened his eyes, smiling as Sam grinned at him. They continued dancing and goofing around as the song ended and another one started. Harry grunted as Sam playfully nudged him, knocking him off balance slightly. He smirked and looked at him, his eyes glinting before he jumped at the other man.

Sam cried out as he fell to the floor, not having had the time to support Harry’s weight. He blinked and looked up at Harry as the other sat on his chest, noticing the playful look in Harry’s eyes. He smirked and pushed Harry off of him, and that started it fully. Soon, both men were grunting and twisting around each other as they wrestled, each trying to gain the upper hand. Sam had Harry outweighed, but thanks to Harry’s thin form, he was more flexible and was able to worm his way out of Sam’s grasp. The wrestling match ended when Sam finally pinned Harry underneath him, having managed to get Harry on his stomach with his hands pinned behind his back while his(Sam’s) second hand was placed in-between Harry’s shoulder blades.

“Alright! I give!”Harry gasped, panting as Sam’s weight fully settled on him.

“Good. Though I have to admit, you gave me a rough time.”Sam said, chuckling breathlessly as he released Harry’s hands and stood up.

Harry stood and rubbed at his arms, sighing at the slight pull. It had been too long since he had, had a good workout, and the match with Sam proved it. He made a mental note to visit the University gym more often in order to stay in shape. Hermione had often joined him on his morning and evening run’s, though Fred and George had called them both crazy since they had even gone on runs during the winter. Hermione had scolded the twins, telling them that there was nothing wrong with staying fit. Surprisingly, the twins had begun to join them on their evening runs, though they both had proclaimed that there was no way they would be waking up at five in the morning to go on a run.

“-rry, Harry!”Sam said, making the man blink and look at him.

“What?”Harry asked, catching the water bottle Sam tossed at him.

“I asked you what are your plans for Winter break.”Sam said, smiling as Harry took a drink of water.

“I’m thinking of staying here. Hermione, Fred and George are thinking of visiting. They’ve always wanted to come to the United States.”Harry said, Sam nodding his head in understanding.

“What about you?”Harry asked, sitting down on his bed and taking another deep drink of water.

“Staying here. Dad and I aren’t on that good of terms, and Dean travels a lot.”Sam said, sitting down at his desk.

“Are you going to call them?”Harry asked, frowning lightly at the idea of not having some sort of contact with family members.

“…I might call Dean…”Sam muttered, taking a drink of his own water.

“I think you should call your Dad too. You might not know it, but I think he’ll like hearing from you, even if you two are always at odds. Even if it’s a message saying Merry Christmas or Happy Yule. He’ll appreciate it more than you know.”Harry said, standing up and walking towards the door.

“Harry…I didn’t mean to upset you. It’s just that…Dad always wanted to keep me close and never let me out of his sight. We butted heads so much…I just don’t know how to act…”Sam said, watching as Harry turned and looked at him.

“I kind of understand, but you should still call him once in a while. Sure, he could make the same effort, but he’s most likely at a loss as to what to say like you are. Just call him.”Harry said, opening the door and walking out of the dorm room.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-  
December 18.

Fred smiled as he, Harry, Hermione and George walked through one of the streets in the magical district in San Francisco, all of them looking for different things to put on their alter for the 21st. They had already bought all of their candles and some of the cloths. Now they were out to get ingredients for the food they were going to prepare. People walked around wearing thick cloaks, scarves wrapped tightly around their mouths and noses. It was a rather cold night, so everyone was trying to stay warm and heating charms only went so far. Harry pulled them into a shop where he and Hermione separated to get what they needed. George looked around in interest, breathing in the scent of spices and baking food.

They passed the time waiting for Harry and Hermione by amusing themselves with watching people walking around outside. A few children had charmed snowballs to follow people and hit them in the back or the backs of their heads. Most of the adults redirected the snowballs, which caused the children to hurry out of sight or throw up their own shields. Carolers were singing nearby, their voices rising crisp and clear in the cold air.

“Alright, we’ve got what we need. We need to stop at the herb shop to get what we need for the Winter Nights Yule Incense.”Harry said, shrinking down the bags and pocketing them as Hermione did the same.

“Alright, it’s just going to be us, right?”Fred asked, opening the door for their small group.

“Yes. Lucius, Narcissa and Severs are spending it together this year along with a small group of friends.”Hermione said, the twins nodding their heads in understanding.

“What about your friends at the University, Harry?”George asked, watching as Harry pulled his scarf over his nose and mouth.

“Jessica home with her parents, Anthony and Amanda are visiting their grandma, and Sam’s a Muggle. He bought a small fake tree and I gave him his presents to open. Jess did as well, and I think his older brother might visit him if he’s near the state.”Harry said, looking around for the herb shop as the others glanced at each other.

“You haven’t told Sam, have you?”Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow as Harry looked at her.

“No, I haven’t. I don’t plan on it unless I need to. We’re good friends, but things are still too new between us. He’s keeping his own secrets as well.”Harry said, stopping in front of a store and opening the door.

“I think you should tell him soon. If he sees you performing magic he’s going to freak out.”Fred said, following Harry and Hermione as they wandered the aisles for the herbs and berries they needed.

“Like I said, I’ll tell him when I feel ready.”Harry said, shaking his head lightly as he picked up a few things.

Hermione, Fred and George fell silent, knowing that there was no point in arguing with Harry. They finished getting what they needed and paid for their purchases and walked out of the shop. They headed towards to apparition point, since there was nothing more they really needed. All of them had gotten their gifts, and they now had what they needed for the celebration. They nodded to each other and turned on the spot, disappearing with small cracks and reappearing in a nicely decorated hotel room. Harry had helped Hermione and the twins to buy a hotel suite, so there were two bedrooms, and a main seating/living room along with separate bathrooms.

Harry flicked his hand, cleaning the coffee table while Hermione pulled out their bags and resized them. The twins took the items for the meal to the kitchenette while Hermione and Harry knelt down by the coffee table and started setting up the alter. Cloths of light blues, silver, evergreen, and white were draped across the surface before they pulled out the candles. They had bought a white candle for Hermione, deep green for Harry, light blue for George and silver for Fred. A yellow candle was placed in the center, and was slightly taller than the others. Harry picked up the yellow candle and smiled as Hermione handed him a carving tool. He carefully started drawing designs of the sun on the sides of the candle.

Fred and George walked over and took a few of the solar disks from Hermione and placed them on the alter before placing the evergreen branches on the sides of the alter. Hermione smiled at them and made room for them on either side of her as Harry finished etching the carvings into the candle and placed it in the center of the alter. All of them pulled herbs over and started making Yule Incense, talking and laughing softly. All of them felt magic settle over the room, gently beginning to stir their own magic and awaken it. Harry shivered at the feeling, having not been able to cast very many spells while he was in school. It made him feel jittery and gave him a boost of energy that he hadn’t felt in sometime.

“Harry, your cell is ringing.”Hermione said, drawing Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry jumped to feet, hurrying over to his cloak and pulling his cellphone out of a pocket. He blinked when he saw that Sam was calling him, which made him smile and answer the call.

“Hey Sam…no I wasn’t busy, how are you?...That’s good to hear…is that Dean in the background?...Yeah, I can hear what you had meant about being loud…Did you talk to your dad?...Hey, at least you left a message and had the courage to call him, I’m proud of you Sam.”Harry said, smiling as he sat down on a couch.

Hermione, George and Fred smirked as Harry talked to Sam on the phone; all three of them noticing on how he seemed to light up and relax. His eyes were bright, laughter came easy, and Harry was eager to speak about his friends and what they were doing. Hermione curled up on the floor between her two boys, smiling as they sandwiched her between them while they waited for Harry to finish his conversation. They blinked when Harry seemed to stiffen up, his voice becoming more guarded and they guessed that something had happened or Sam had passed the phone to someone else. They relaxed and breathed easier when Harry relaxed again, and watched as Harry smiled again. Harry soon hung up and blinked when he saw the trio sitting in front of him with raised eyebrows.

“What?”He asked, raising an eyebrow as Fred and George smirked.

“So, our little Harry has a new crush!”George sang, smirking as Harry flushed.

“On an older man at that!”Fred added, making Hermione shake her head though she was laughing.

“Who is also his roommate!”The twins finished together, making Harry bury his face in his hands.

“Shut up!”Harry groused, glaring at the twins when he lifted his head.

“Come on you two, Harry will deal with this on his own.”Hermione said, standing up and patting Harry on the shoulder.

Harry smiled gratefully at her and allowed her to change the subject, which was her grilling him on when he would be taking the L.S.A.T.s. which made him groan and run a hand through his hair. He told her that he and Sam were planning on taking their L.S.A.T.s next year since both of them were confident that they would be able to keep up on their studies and have good grades for the duration of the year and the next year. Hermione was slightly concerned when Harry revealed and he often used wandless and wordless energizing spells(something Harry had created on his own) on both he and Sam when they were swamped with classwork.

“Have you created any more new spells, mate?”George asked, smiling as Harry looked at him and nodded his head.

“Yes. I have fifteen spells that I’ve created.”Harry answered, watching as all three of his friends looked at him with eagerness.

“I’m glad you’ve been studying magic even though you’re in school. I still want to read those books you’ve found.”Hermione said, grinning as Harry laughed.

“I know you want to learn Spell weaving, but you need to wait until I finish translating them. Salazar wrote them in Parseltongue. I’ve just finished the translating the first book.”Harry said, laughing as Hermione frowned and huffed.

“Why did he write it in Parseltongue?”Fred asked, tilting his head as Harry calmed down.

“He did it because he feared that it would become labeled as Dark Magic. The Ministry of Magic in Britain has made it illegal for those who aren’t working in the Ministry under Masters, to create spells. I remember reading that Muggleborns can’t create spells, rather they can submit their ideas to a Spell weaving Master to create the spell.”Harry said, watching as anger flooded Hermione’s eyes.

“Even though they speak of Equality, everything is still ruled by blood.”She hissed, nearly jerking back as Fred and George placed a hand on her arms.

“It’s changing Hermione, you know this. Minister Bones is already creating new laws. Muggleborns can inherit Pureblood family estates, money, and titles. It was illegal before she came to power.”George said, smiling as Hermione slowly calmed down.

“They’ve also allowed Muggleborns to gain higher positions in the Ministry branches. Before all of the top people were either Halfbloods or Purebloods.”Fred added, watching as Hermione nodded her head.

Harry smiled as the twins continued to talk about the constant changes that the Ministry was going through, glad that things were taking off. He could tell that the Wizarding world was getting better now that Amelia was in charge, and he hoped that things would continue to get better as time went on. Soon enough, Hermione’s anger had disappeared and was replaced by happiness and calm. All four of them soon found somewhere to sit in front of the T.V. and agreed on a movie to watch. Hermione smiled as Harry started the movie and settled back in his chair with his own bowl of popcorn since she, Fred and George had their own. Hermione turned her head and focused on the movie as it started, settling down fully between her two boys.

\------xxxxxxxxxx------  
February 14th.

“Why are there so many damn couples here?”Harry growled, frowning as he, Sam and Jessica passed by four couples sitting down in the shade of one of the many trees.

“Because there just is. Stop being so sour Harry, I’ve told you to look for someone if you don’t want to be alone.”Jessica said, her voice soft and even as Harry sighed.

“It’s never really bothered me before; I just don’t understand the hype about Valentine’s Day. It’s just another holiday to spend money you don’t have on extravagant gifts for the person you love.”Sam said, shrugging lightly as Harry and Jessica looked at him.

“It’s also a time when those who don’t express their love that often, get the chance to fully express themselves.”Harry said, thinking back to when he used to have a crush on Severus.

“I think Valentine’s Day is romantic, though it is a tad over done.”Jessica said, looking around as they entered the cafeteria and saw the pink and red streamers and hearts hanging from the ceiling.

Harry sighed and grabbed a tray and headed into the small line, leaving Sam and Jessica staring after him in worry. Jessica knew that it was because Harry had spent the last three year’s worth of Valentine’s Days with a boyfriend. He was lonely and it was starting to show through. She had told Harry that he should look for a boyfriend, but he had shook his head and told her that his heart was set on Sam. That had made her wince, and had also made her sit Harry down and have him explain everything to her.

Harry had explained that with everyone he dated, he had been able to see himself sharing his life with. For whatever reason though, over time he and his past boyfriends had broken it off because their feelings dwindled and were sparked elsewhere. He had told her that his feelings for someone had to go away on their own, and he refused to date someone just for the sake of dating someone or to try to forget about someone. It was sad, but at the same time Jessica completely understood and was glad that Harry wasn’t like normal people who would try to shove their feelings for one person on another person. She did worry about him, however, because she knew how much he liked Sam and the fact that Harry was terrified that Sam wouldn’t like him back.

“Hey, Sam.”She said, suddenly getting an idea in her mind.

“What?”Sam asked, looking over at Jessica with a raised eyebrow.

“What do you think of Harry?”She asked, smiling up at the tall man as he raised an eyebrow.

“He’s nice, intelligent, funny, sarcastic…why?”Sam asked, frowning as he and Jessica grabbed trays and walked into the line.

“I was thinking about how lonely he seems. Harry doesn’t make friends too easily and not a lot of people are on the same maturity level as he is. It must be hard for him to find someone.”Jessica said, piling her tray with food as Sam blinked.

Sam frowned lightly as he looked ahead at Harry who was paying for his food. He had noticed that Harry was rather closed off around other people, though he was always eager to help others with classwork if he could. Sam’s frown deepened when the thought of Harry being in the arms of another man caused a spark of jealousy and possessiveness to race through him. He shook his head, dismissing the idea that he might like the other man. He was straight, always had been. Not once had he thought of being with another man, but the more he thought about it, the more he had to admit that Harry was rather handsome. 

“Sam…Sam!”Jessica called, smiling when Sam blinked and looked at her with wide eyes.

“What?”He asked, blinking again when she pointed to his empty tray.

Sam flushed and started piling food on it, opting for the healthier foods rather than the pizzas and burgers. He and Jessica made it to the front of the line and paid for their meals before joining Harry at a table near the windows. Harry was already deep in a book and didn’t even look up as they joined him, which caused both Jessica and Sam to smile and shake their heads. However, when Jessica started talking about perhaps getting a house for the next year instead of living in the dorms, Harry lifted his head and looked at her. He expressed the same desire, since he and Sam had talked about it once or twice before.

“I think all three of us should live together somewhere. It would be fun!”Jessica said, smiling brightly as Harry and Sam chuckled.

“It would be nice to have our own rooms.”Sam said, Harry nodding his head in agreement.

“I saw some houses in Palo Alto for rent. We could look there this summer.”Jessica said, her eyes dancing as Harry and Sam looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

They talked about what house they would look for and what chores they would split or share along with how rent would be split. Harry, being the one with the most money, offered to get them started in getting furniture, the first month’s rent and utilities started, and once Jessica and Sam had jobs on campus they could really start pitching in. Both Sam and Jessica began to balk at the idea of Harry spending too much money, but the other man simply shook his head and said he was fine with doing it. It did make Sam wonder however, about how much Harry had gotten from the deaths of his parents. 

Sam shook his head and focused on the conversation again, which had turned to summer vacation. Jessica was going on vacation with her parents to Hawaii since she had no summer classes while Harry was thinking about just spending the summer relaxing at his house here in the state. Sam joined in by saying that he was thinking about staying at the school for the summer and getting a job near the campus so he could start saving for the house. This caused Harry and Jessica to balk and resulted in a light argument about Sam staying on campus or not.

“Sam, you can always come and stay with me during the summer. I spend it alone normally, unless my friends visit.”Harry said, smiling as Sam stared at him.

“Are you sure, Harry? I wouldn’t want to impose…”Sam said, blinking when Harry waved his hand.

“You wouldn’t be imposing Sam. Your dad and brother could come and visit if they wanted to.”Harry offered, smiling as Sam nodded his head lightly.

“Good, now I won’t feel bad since my parents are taking me on vacation.”Jessica said, smiling as her two boys shook their heads.

They finished their meals and headed off to classes, Jessica splitting off from them as they walked outside. Sam watched as Harry smiled and waved to a few people, figuring that they were from the group activity that Harry went to every other day. He had asked Harry about it, having thought that perhaps he could join as well, but Harry had explained to him that the activity involved things that you needed to have prior experience to and you had to have permission from the dean along with an invitation from the professors who ran it. Sam had been slightly put off, but Harry had told him that he wasn’t missing out on too much as they mostly did classwork or hung out and talked.

Sam blinked when an upperclassman walked over and slung his arm around Harry’s waist, frowning when he saw Harry blush at the action. His hands curled into fists and Sam nearly flinched when the desire to punch the other guy’s face raced through him along with a violent surge of possessiveness towards Harry. He wasn’t too sure about his newly found feelings for Harry, since he had never felt anything for another man. He didn’t want to get too close to someone, not with the fact that he couldn’t be completely honest with someone about his past and what his family did.

No one would believe that monsters were real, that there actually were things that went bump in the night and would steal you from your bed in the dead of night and leave no trace. Sam shook his head lightly and uncurled his hand, pushing his feelings down as Harry shook lose the other man and slowed his walk so he was walking beside Sam again.

“Everything alright, Sam?”Harry asked, looking up at the slightly taller man.

“Yeah, just thinking.”Sam answered, smiling as Harry nodded his head.

“You’ll love Hermione, she’s interested in Law, but she’s taking a small break from school and helping her boyfriend’s with their shop.”Harry said, smiling as he thought of Hermione in the magenta robes that the employee’s wore in Fred and George’s shop.

“Wait…boyfriends? As in more than one?”Sam asked, his eyes widening as Harry nodded his head.

“Yeah, Fred and George Weasley are her boyfriends. I was rather surprised since the twins are the biggest pranksters I know, but she grounds them and they make her wilder side come out.”Harry said, raising an eyebrow as Sam frowned and tilted his head to the side.

“So she’s dating twin brothers…and their parents are okay with this?”Sam asked, watching as Harry raised an eyebrow and nodded his head.

“Yes, they are fine with this. Sam, certain parts of our society are fine with relationships like that, along with same gender relationships. It’s not uncommon, though I understand your shock. I had been raised to believe that only a man and a woman could find happiness together, but that changed when I went to school. I learned a lot and had to change my way of thinking. I also learned that not everything is Black and White, rather, the world is just different shades of Grey. You just have to look, listen and think.”Harry said, missing Sam’s shocked look which slowly turned to thoughtful.

Sam was silent for most of the day, and Harry knew that the other man was thinking about what he had said. He had seen the way Sam’s hands had become fists when Eric had wrapped an arm around his waist. It had sent a small thrill through him at the flash of possessiveness he had seen, but at the same time he knew that Sam would be confused and perhaps even in denial. So, he had gotten rid of Eric and told Sam about Hermione, George and Fred’s relationship and the fact that it was accepted where he came from. There was a small flare of hope inside of him that Sam would accept that everything was Grey, it just depended on the person in which shade they saw the world. He hoped that Sam would soon accept his feelings and see that a person might not always be who they once thought they were.

-I can hope,…-Harry thought, pushing the door into the building where their class was.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-  
Fairfax California, Black Townhome, June 21st.

Sam stared in awe of the two story house in front of him. The siding was a light grey color with dark blue shutters. There was a small front porch that was stained a deep red color and had a few chairs sitting in the shade. The windows were large and open to let in the fresh air. The door opened and Harry tilted his head from inside the doorway when he saw Sam just standing there. Sam blinked and smiled sheepishly before walking up the steps and into the house. Harry smiled at him and stepped back, allowing Sam to see his home fully.

The door opened into a decently sized living room which had a fireplace, entertainment stand with the T.V. and a few game councils and a stack of movies and games, there was a desk underneath one of the large windows and bookcases lined two of the walls and were filled to the brim with books and pictures. To the right was a half wall which showed a nice formal dining room which had a light wood table that could seat six. Sam set his bags down and took off his shoes before moving into the dining room and peering through an archway. The kitchen was modern and he could tell that it was fully stocked. There was a door at the back of the kitchen which led outside to the backyard.

“The bedrooms are upstairs, and each bedroom has its own bathroom. The laundry room is down this small hall.”Harry said, drawing Sam back to the living room.

Sam nodded his head and smiled, thanking Harry once again as the other man showed him around fully. He grinned when Harry told him that there was a pool in the backyard, and it was clean so they could go swimming whenever they wanted to. He told Sam that he had someone come and take care of the pool and the house when he was at school and whenever he was home he gave them the time off. It made Sam wonder, once more, just how rich his friend was in order to afford things like this. Sam followed Harry up the stairs after grabbing his bags and was led to a door in the middle of the hallway. The bedroom was nicely furnished and Sam was pleased when he saw there was a small T.V. and a desk along with the dresser and bed. A door in the room led to a nice bathroom. Harry left him to unpack and told him that his own room was the last one down the hall.

Sam smiled as he looked around and set his bags down The walls were a nice light tan color and the carpet was a deep green color. He chuckled and began unpacking, glad that Harry had made him wash his clothes before they left. He put all of his clothes away and set up his laptop on the desk along with a few course books he needed to read in time for the next year. He was eager to meet Harry’s friends since the other man had told him that all of them would likely visit sometime during the summer, including an old Professor and the parents of an old classmate. When Sam had asked if he would meet his old classmate, Harry had fallen silent and got a faraway look in his eyes. Sam had been horrified when Harry had told him that his old friend had died in an accident and had apologized for asking.

Harry had then revealed that his life had been filled with tragedy, starting with the death of his parents and ending with the death of many of his friends in a large accident. Sam had seen Harry thrashing in his bed from nightmares before, but he knew better than to press for answers and had told Harry as such. He had also seen scars lining Harry’s body, some faded with age while others looked only a few years old. He was bursting with so many questions, but he held back in fear of accidently pushing Harry away and destroying their friendship.

“Brat, where are you?”

Sam blinked at the sound of the deep baritone of a man’s voice. His hand dipped into his duffle bag and he pulled his hand out again, this time clutching a wicked looking dagger. Outside his doorway, Sam watched as Harry walked down the hall, making him move to his doorway and peer into the hall.

“Severus! What are you doing here?”Harry asked, running down the steps as Sam frowned and put the dagger down on his desk which was near the door.

“I came to visit. Hermione told me that you would be coming back today.”The other man, Severus?, said.

Sam walked out of the bedroom and walked to the top of the stairs, blinking when he saw Harry embracing a tall, thin, pale man with shoulder length black hair and onyx eyes. If Sam didn’t know any better, this man could have passed as Harry’s father from the build they both shared. Sam could also see the faint play of lithe muscles underneath the man’s dark grey shirt and he knew that this man was not to be played with.

“Harry…?”He asked, raising an eyebrow as Harry pulled back and looked at him with a smile.

“Sam, this is Severus Snape, he was my chemistry teacher. He became like an uncle to me in my last few years. Severus, this is Sam Winchester, my roommate and best friend from Stanford.”Harry said, smiling as Sam walked down the stairs and held his hand out to Severus.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Snape.”Sam said, smiling as Severus shook his hand.

“Like wise Mr. Winchester.”Severus said, his smooth voice nearly sending shivers up Sam’s spine.

“Please, call me Sam. Mr. Winchester reminds me of my dad.”Sam said, shaking his head as Harry chuckled.

“Alright, Sam. Call me Severus. I have a feeling that we will be seeing much of each other this summer.”Severus said, Sam nodding his head in agreement.

Sam excused himself to his room so he could finish unpacking and also to give Harry and Severus some time alone. As he closed the door to his room, Severus looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow at the young man, making Harry shift uneasily. Severus sighed and pulled Harry into the kitchen, flicking his hand and casting a spell over the archway which would silence their conversation and let them know if someone was coming near. He turned to Harry and raised an eyebrow, watching as his former student shifted under his gaze.

“Are you going to tell me why you failed to properly warn us that you have a Muggle in the house?”Severus asked, watching as Harry flushed.

“I called Hermione who told Fred and George, and I just told Lucius and Narcissa. I was about to call you before you showed up. Maybe you should give some warning before you floo over.”Harry said, watching as Severus blinked and nodded his head.

“So, what is Sam’s story?”Severus asked, watching as Harry walked over to the fridge and pulled out a few Butterbeer’s.

“We met on the first day and we’ve become good friends. He’s traveled most of his life with his dad and older brother. Apparently his mother died when he was a baby. Other than that, he hasn’t told me much more about his life.”Harry said, handing Severus a Butterbeer before opening his own.

“What have you told him?”Severus asked, taking a small drink.

“That I’m an orphan, lived with my relatives, went to a private school since I was eleven, came to Stanford on a scholarship. He knows I’m gay and he’s alright with it.”Harry said, noticing the raised eyebrow on his friend.

“And what about you being a Wizard?”Severus asked, watching as Harry sighed and shook his head.

“You need to tell him sooner or later, Harry, less he finds out on his own.”He said, making Harry groan and down his drink.

“I don’t want him to flip out and leave. I don’t want to have to erase his memories.”Harry said, washing out the bottle and setting it down as Severus took another drink.

“Harry, if you trust him then you need to tell him. Normally, I would be telling you to keep it a secret, but I can tell that you like Sam.”Severus said, watching as Harry stared at him with wide eyes.

“How-“

“You instantly relaxed when you saw Sam and you couldn’t keep your eyes off of him for long. I could also feel your magic humming. I’m surprised he hasn’t felt your magic seeing as how it reacts whenever he’s around.”Severus interrupted, smirking as Harry blushed and looked down.

“I…I don’t want to tell him because I don’t want to ruin our relationship.”Harry muttered, running a hand through his hair and pulling it out of the tie.

Severus blinked when he felt the wards he had set up send a spark of magic to him, warning him that someone was coming. He reached out with his magic and smirked when he felt Sam, and an idea formed in his head which would solve one of Harry’s problems. He silently removed the wards and silencing spell from the archway and focused on Harry once more as Sam walked closer to the kitchen.

“Harry, you need to tell him you’re feelings. You will never know until you try.”Severus said, feeling Sam freeze before ducking behind the wall to remain out of sight.

“Severus, I just told you: I don’t want to ruin my friendship with Sam! I know he’s straight and I value his friendship more than anything.”Harry said, his eyes blazing as Severus raised his hands.

“Alright, Harry, calm down.”Severus said, sensing Sam walking away from the kitchen.

Sam hurried upstairs as silently as he could, his mind reeling with what he had just learned. He had gone downstairs in hopes of finding something to drink and snack on, though when he neared the kitchen and heard Harry and Severus talking, he had slowed down and had nearly turned away until he had heard what Severus had told Harry. He couldn’t believe that Harry had a crush on him! He pushed open the door to his room and closed it, resting his back against the door as he tried to gather his thoughts. What Severus and Harry said echoed through his mind, sending his thoughts for a ride as he tried to grab onto something that made sense.

He had had a feeling that Harry might like him, even more so when Harry had revealed that he was gay, but that had gone away when Harry had started drifting towards other men and began making more friends. Sam couldn’t doubt that he had feelings for the other man, but it scared him in a way. He had never had feelings for another man before, but Harry made him feel things he had never really felt before, even with a woman. Harry made him want to lay everything, every little secret at the other man’s feet and he had a feeling that Harry would judge him, rather he would accept him even though he had killed before. 

“Maybe…I should tell him…”Sam muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes, sliding down the door and sitting on the floor. What he was feeling inside of him had threatened to burst out a few times before the end of the year. Many nights he had remained awake, simply watching as Harry slept, and it was then that he had started taking notice about things he had never seen. Like on how Harry refused to change in front of anyone, often waiting until the bathrooms were clear of people or when no one was in the dorm room before he got dressed. He also noticed that Harry seemed to have more scars on his back and chest than he had ever seen on anyone else. He had seen them by accidently entering the dorm room without knocking and caught a flash of Harry’s chest and back before Harry had pulled on his shirt.

It made him wonder what Harry had been through in order to gain those scars, even more so since he had only seen scars like that on his father or Dean. Hell, he even had a few scars himself that he had gained through hunting. He wondered if Harry had been in fights, or hell, if the other man was a hunter like himself. He had noticed that Harry was a tad jumpy and often sat with his back to the wall so he could see the exits clearly. He was often acting like his dad or Dean, though Sam noticed that it was more of a second nature to Harry.

Sam wanted to unravel the mystery that was Harry, he wanted to get closer to the other man and be able to tell Harry who and what he really was. He wanted nothing to be hidden, wanted to finally have someone who he could confide in, someone who wouldn’t judge him but would accept him for all of his flaws. Sam nodded his head, having finally come to a decision on what he wanted to do.

“I’ll tell him.”

\------xxxxxxxxxx------  
Four days later.

Harry stared at Sam with disbelief, his eyes wide as Sam looked at him with nervousness. The fact that Sam had feelings for him, was beyond anything he had ever thought could happen. Harry blinked and shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Sam liked him, that Sam wanted to date him and see if they could have a relationship and perhaps a future. 

“Sam…are you sure?”He asked, his voice soft as Sam looked at him.

“I spent some time thinking things over and want to give this a try. I want to get closer to you and learn more about you.”Sam said, inching closer to Harry on the couch as the other man frowned lightly.

“Sam, I’m asking if you’re sure because you’ve never been in a relationship with another man before. I know you’ve never had feelings for another man before, I want to make sure this is what you truly want. I’m not going to agree to this unless you’re serious.”Harry said, his voice firm as Sam ran a hand through his hair.

“Harry, I’m sure about this. I know I’ve never felt this way about another man, but I can’t ignore my feelings for you. I want this, I want to give this a try and I am completely serious about this. Harry, please.”Sam said, gently grabbing Harry’s hand.

“Alright Sam, if you’re sure about this. But, I don’t want to keep anything from you, I would like the same. I’ve noticed that you’ve been keeping things from me, which is understandable since I have been doing the same. Now, I want everything to come clean.”Harry said, leaning forward and kissing Sam’s cheek, making the man blush faintly.

“Okay, I agree. Do you want me to go first?”Sam asked, smiling gently as Harry nodded his head.

“Harry, I’m a hunter. My father taught Dean and I about the fabled Monsters under the bed, taught us that they were real. He taught us how to track and kill them. I have killed, this I won’t hide from you. Werewolves, Vampires…they are all real. I didn’t want to be a hunter all my life, which is why I studied so hard in school and went against my dad. I want to change, I didn’t want to be like Dean who followed my dad’s every order. I am still paranoid; I keep a few daggers with me and a book of exorcism’s in case I run across a demon. I keep salt with me and I have a flask of holy water with me.”Sam said, watching as shock and then worry flooded Harry’s eyes and face.

Harry stood and begun pacing in front of Sam, making the other man worry about what Harry was thinking about. He had been worried and scared about how Harry might react to this news, but the silence wasn’t what he really expected. He had thought that Harry would scream and run, or would deny the entire thing, not pace and look like he was worried. Sam blinked as Harry suddenly stopped and looked at him before sighing soft and stepping back a few inches, making Sam frown.

“Sam…I don’t know how this will go. I believe you, I can see the truth in your eyes and I know you wouldn’t lie to me.”Harry said, wringing his hands in front of him.

“What do you mean?”Sam asked, frowning as Harry sighed and raised an eyebrow.

“Sam…I’m a Wizard. A natural born, meaning I was born with magic. I didn’t sell my soul or make a pact with a demon in order to gain my magic. My full name is Harry James Potter-Black-Riddle, I killed the former Dark Lord Voldemort.”Harry said, wincing as Sam jumped to his feet and backed away.

“What?! No, that’s not possible! Wizards and Witches are evil, all they do is cause destruction.”Sam said, shaking his head as Harry winced and glared at him.

“No we don’t! Sam, remember what I had told you? The world is not black and white, I thought you understood this. I have never used magic on you, I never would.”Harry said, his eyes widening before he dove to the side as a dagger flew towards him.

“Stay away from me!”Sam roared, crying out as Harry jumped and knocked him to the floor.

“Not until you listen to me!”Harry said, his voice firm as he struggled to keep Sam pinned to the ground.

Harry grunted as Sam punched his side, his magic snapping out of his tight control and petrifying the man below him. Sam blinked, his eyes widening in fear when he realized that he couldn’t move. Harry stood and brushed himself off before he snapped his fingers, levitating Sam to his feet. Sam watched as Harry stepped away and snapped his fingers again, confusion flooding him as a large bowl with runes appeared and Harry set it down on the coffee table.

“Sam, this is a pensive. I have all of my memories stored inside of it. I want you to touch your hand to the memories and view them. You will be sucked inside and will be viewing the memories alongside my memory self. Nothing is a lie, this is all real. You will be seeing everything I have gone through, in hopes that you will understand who I am and that I would never harm you, that I do have feelings for you.”Harry said, walking farther away from Sam before snapping his fingers again.

Sam staggered when he was released from the spell, groaning as he gripped onto the back of the couch. He blinked as Harry pulled the dagger from the wall and walked out of the room, though Sam’s eyes widened when he saw a faint glow surround the doors and windows. He rushed over to the front door and pulled it, his muscles straining as he jerked at the door knob before slamming his shoulder against it. He couldn’t believe what Harry had told him, couldn’t believe that everything he had thought about Harry was a lie. Sam looked around and picked up a small but heavy statue of a Fairy and threw it at one of the window, crying out when it bounced off harmlessly and clattered to the floor.

Sam looked around for a means of escape, though his eyes settled on the bowl in on the coffee table. His mind nagged him, craving for information on the man who had captured his attention and affections. His heart was torn, wanting to trust in what Harry had told him though another part was screaming that Harry had lied to him and kept most of his life hidden from him. Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair, calming himself down so he could think. He stared at the bowl and slowly walked forward, noticing the silver glow coming from the liquid inside. Sam peered closer, blinking when he saw the liquid looked as if it was moving smoke and as he peered even closer, he could see shapes forming in the smoke before disappearing, and faint whispers reached his ears. 

“…Here goes nothing…”He muttered, reaching out with one of his hands.

His fingers touched the surface, causing a faint ripple. Sam cried out in alarm as a jerking sensation filled him and he was pulled towards the bowl. He closed his eyes, feeling wind rush past him before everything stopped. Sam slowly opened his eyes, preparing himself to duck or roll out of the way. However, his eyes widened when he saw that he was in a nursery. He looked around and blinked, spotting a one year old boy in a crib sleeping. Sam walked forward, peering into the crib with awe and wonder. However, he spun around when he heard shouting coming from the door and the sounds of someone running before the door burst open, a woman with bright red hair and emerald green eyes sprinted into the room and slammed the door behind her using a sick.

\--------  
Two hours later.

Harry paced behind the couch as he waited for Sam to return. He had heard Sam’s attempt to get out of the house and he was glad that he had made all of his items unbreakable along with sealing the house so no one could get in or out. While he was waiting, he had already called Jessica and explained everything to her. She had asked him if he wanted her to come and try to talk to Sam, but Harry had assured her that he would speak to Sam once he came out of the Pensive. Jessica also gave him permission to tell Sam that she was a Squib, something which Harry was still getting used to. Harry blinked and stopped pacing when the Pensive glowed brightly before Sam appeared standing next to it. Sam staggered, though he caught himself and shook his head.

“Sam…”Harry muttered, watching as Sam looked at him with wide eyes.

Harry bit his lip, watching as Sam continued to stare at him. Sam stepped forward, and Harry met the other’s gaze and saw the whirlwind of emotions in the hunter’s eyes. However, Harry relaxed when he saw acceptance and understanding in Sam’s eyes, and his allowed his eyes to close as Sam reached him and pulled him against his chest in a tight embrace. Tears streamed from Sam’s eyes as he held the slighter man against him, holding onto Harry tightly. Everything he had seen and felt had startled him and made him see another side of the world. He finally understood what Harry had meant by the world being different shades of grey instead of black and white.

“I-I’m sorry Harry, I’m sorry that I tried to attack you instead of hearing you out.”Sam said, looking down at Harry as Harry curled against him tighter.

“You understand now?”Harry asked, lifting his head and peering up at Sam.

“Yes, I do. You’ve been through so much, and I’m glad you’ve been honest with me.”Sam said, smiling gently as Harry relaxed against him. 

Sam guided Harry over to the couch and sat down, pulling his boyfriend down next to them. Harry curled against Sam’s side and they both spent hours talking about everything and anything. Sam told Harry about many of the hunts he had been on throughout his life, and listened as Harry told him on how there seemed to be different kinds of the same race. He was enthralled to learn that many of the Vampires in England had been kind enough to join in the war and help him and his side out. Harry told him about the Werewolves and on how they actually turned into larger wolves and not a hybrid between wolf and human.

Harry learned that Dean was more willing to fight and dive right into a hunt, given to throw punches rather than wait and learn. This worried Harry, but at the same time he knew that he would have to handle Dean on his own with little of Sam’s help. Sam also expressed his worry that Dean would try to hurt Harry because of what he was, to which Harry chuckled and shook his head, assuring his boyfriend that he could handle himself against Dean. Harry performed a few simple spells for Sam to see, some that he did with a wand while others were wandless and wordless. 

They were both startled when the fireplace flared green and two people stepped out of the green flames. Sam stared with wide eyes as a man with long blond hair and silver-grey eyes looked around before looking at him and Harry. Beside him stood a woman with blond hair, a shade darker than the mans, and grey/blue eyes. Both of them were dressed in robes, and Sam had a feeling that the man’s snakehead cane was more deadly than it appeared.

“Lucius, Narcissa! What are you doing here?”Harry asked, standing up and shaking hands with the man and hugging the woman.

“Hermione told us that you had called her and sounded a bit upset. We wanted to come and see if you were alright.”Narcissa said, looking Sam over with a critical eye.

“I’m alright, Sam and I had a few difficulties but we’ve sorted everything out.”Harry said, smiling as Lucius and Narcissa relaxed slightly.

“Sam, this is Lord Lucius Malfoy and Lady Narcissa Malfoy. They were close allies and later friends during the war.”Harry said, smiling as Sam bowed lightly since he remembered what he had learned from the Pensive.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Sam.”Narcissa said, smiling gently as Sam grinned lightly at them.

“Where are the twins?”Harry asked, frowning faintly as he thought of Isabelle and Isaac.

“Milly is watching them for the moment. She watched Draco when he was an infant so we trust her more than any other elf in the manor.”Narcissa said, stepping farther into the room and looking around.

Lucius blinked when he saw Harry’s Pensive sitting on the table, making him look at the younger man sharply. Harry blinked and nodded his head, making Lucius raise an eyebrow in surprise. Harry had never shown anyone all of his memories before, having always wanted to keep his closest secrets to himself in fear of being judged and rejected by those he held dear. Lucius had heard that Hermione had seen many of his memories, but not everything. For Harry to allow Sam, a Muggle and someone who he had met not that long ago, shocked Lucius down to his core. It made the Wizard wonder what made Sam so special and deserving in Harry’s mind. 

-I think it is time to use my heritage.-He thought, taking deep and calming breaths.

The Malfoy’s were known for their powerful magic, wealth and the rumors that the Malfoy’s had Veela blood running through them. What wasn’t known, was that many of the Malfoy’s were able to reach out with their magic and detect ‘threads’ linking people together. Others were able to do this, such as people who had mastered Occlumency and Legilimency, since they could see the ‘threads’ inside of a person’s mind. However it was rare for someone to be able to see the connections just by using their magic without connecting to another’s mind. The threads were relationships or links to other people that a person had made with another person. The color of the threads showed what type of relationship someone had with another person.

Lucius sat down on the couch when Harry invited them farther into the room, though he barely heard the conversation going on between his wife, Harry and Sam as he focused his magic on Harry. Within a few seconds he could see hundreds of threads coming off of Harry, all of them different colors. There were twelve pure white threads, which symbolized connections to people who had passed away. Three threads were pure black and looked as if they had been cut with a jagged knife, which meant that Harry had cut ties with people. Green threads were those of friends, in which there were many, but not as much as Lucius had thought there would be. Deep blue stood for those he saw as family members, in which there were seven of them. Light brown stood for those who Harry had met, but were not close to, which there were many of. However, Lucius’s eyes widened and he fought back a gasp of shock when he saw a deep red thread coming from Harry’s chest and connecting to Sam’s.

Red was reserved for a loved one, but what shocked Lucius the most was the faint, almost nonexistent light green and light blue swirls which surrounded the line as well. It meant that Harry saw Sam not only as a lover, but as a friend and as someone who he would die for. Lucius focused his magic more, and nearly fell off of the couch when he saw that it wasn’t connected just to Harry and Sam’s hearts, but it reached deep to their souls.

-Soul mates?! I never would have thought that Harry would find his soul mate in a Muggle.-Lucius thought, bringing himself out of his shock.

He focused on the conversation, ignoring the knowing looks his wife was giving him in favor of joining the conversation. He wouldn’t tell Harry what he had found out, rather he would let the two young men figure things out for themselves. Sometimes, life was more interesting when you discovered things on your own.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-  
Beginning of the new school year.

“Awe! You two are so cute!”Jessica cried, running over to a blushing Sam and Harry.

“Nice to see you as well, Jess.”Harry said, hugging the giggling blonde as she finally reached them and gave them both hugs.

“So, this place is ours?”Sam asked, looking up at the two story house with interest.

“Yup, its already furnished and Sam and I just bought groceries.”Harry said, smiling as Jessica grabbed their hands and pulled them up the steps to the house.

She learned that, while it was a two story house, they only rented the first floor while another group of people rented out the second floor. Jessica was slightly surprised to see that Harry and Sam were in separate rooms, though she understood that they didn’t want to rush their newfound relationship. The house was already decorated with pictures they had taken last year, pictures of Harry’s friends from England(which Jessica was pleased to see were moving), and there were also empty picture frames for them to fill later on in the year. 

Jessica was shown to her room where she got busy unpacking while listening to Harry and Sam talk about preparing for their L.S.A.T.s, which they would be taking in October. They were eager to start their actual classes for law, but they knew that it would be a rough road. They had done well in their classes, and had no plans to slack off now. Hermione had given them pointers during the break, and had even convinced them to use a planner in order to make sure they stayed on top of their work and when assignments were due.

“Harry, there’s a small, and I mean small, owl sitting on your bed.”Jessica said, poking her head around the corner and staring at the man.

“An owl?”Harry asked, frowning as he walked to Jessica and followed her down the hall to his room with Sam on his heels.

Sure enough, there was a small owl sitting on his bed. However, this was an owl unlike any Harry had ever seen, and it made his eyes go wide. The owl was tiny and Harry knew that he could easily hold the owl in one hand and still be able to curl his fingers up and nearly hide the owl in his fist. The feathers of the owl were white tipped with a deep gold color and its eyes were a bright aqua color. A metal container was tied to one of its legs and when it saw Harry, a musical hoot left its beak and it flew over to him, landing on his shoulder and sticking its leg out.

“Thank you.”Harry said, somehow knowing that this owl needed to be shown respect.

Harry found the small catch on the container and opened it, pulling out a tightly folded scroll before he closed the container. The owl settled down, on his shoulder fully, which meant that a reply was expected of him. Harry smiled lightly before focusing on the scroll. As he read, his eyes grew wider and wider, and a tremor ran through him. Sam moved close and wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist for support, frowning as Harry rolled up the scroll and ran a hand through his hair.

“Harry…?”Jessica asked, her voice soft as Harry breathed deeply.

“Jess, have you ever heard of a Hunter and a Tracker?”Harry asked, making Sam frown and raise an eyebrow as Jessica’s eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth.

“Hunters were powerful Witches and Wizards who were trained to hone their natural senses and power in order to keep balance between the races. Trackers were equally powerful, but they specialized in finding weaknesses and new ways of killing whatever the Hunter is set on killing. Trackers are also very good on sensing omens and where certain ‘creatures’ are located if they are in the vicinity of one.”Jessica said, making Harry and Sam stare at her in wonder.

“It is still considered a great honor to be a friend or loved one to a Hunter or a Tracker. Their bloodlines have died out, but a few still remain. The Potter and Black bloodlines are two of the most well known in the United Kingdom. The Neel, Dagger and Frost bloodlines are well known here in the U.S.”She explained, watching as Harry slowly sat down on his bed.

“Harry, what is the letter?”Sam asked, his voice soft as he looked at his boyfriend.

“My godfather: Sirius Black, blood adopted me three months before he died, making me his blood son. According to the letter, I have both Tracker and Hunter blood in me.”Harry began, looking at Jessica as she seemed to sway.

“Harry, you’re insanely powerful!”She gasped, holding onto the doorframe.

“The scroll is from the Council, telling me what my duty is of a hunter and tracker. They would like me to start training, something about me needing to learn for the coming future. I would be using a specially made portkey to get to and from the council. I would be going anytime I can, sometimes on weekends but mostly during breaks.”Harry said, looking up at Sam.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his mind spinning with different thoughts. He couldn’t believe that there was a bloodline for Hunters, and it made him wonder if normal humans could carry the bloodline which made him wonder if he had Hunter blood in him. He also wondered what this would mean for his and Harry’s relationship. Harry would be so busy with training and school, that they wouldn’t have much time to spend alone together. It made Sam wonder how long they could last with this much strain. However, Sam frowned at the thought of him and Harry falling apart just because of something so trifle. He was determined to make this work, he had never been happier than he was with Harry and he wouldn’t let anything come between them.

“Harry, you know that I will support you, no matter what choice you make.”He said, watching as Harry visibly relaxed and smiled at him.

Jessica smiled and slipped out of the room as Harry summoned a piece of parchment, quill and inkwell. He rarely used them anymore, preferring a pen, pencil and normal paper. However, he still kept them around for important messages to people in the Wizarding World. She also knew that for sealing the scroll Harry would use the Potter and Black ring. The Goblins really were masters at what they could do for someone who belonged to more than one house, and they had proven this by giving Harry a ring which incorporated the Potter, Black and Riddle house. Harry still had separate rings, and all of his formal robes had the family crests on them. Jessica had seen the rings and formal robes, and she had admitted to herself that Harry really was imposing when he wanted to be. He lived up to his name as a Lord of three houses, thanks to training by Lucius and Narcissa.

Inside the room, Sam watched as Harry sent off the small owl, blinking when Harry walked over to his closet and pulled open the doors. Sam tilted his head to the side as Harry began pulling out a dark emerald green shirt, black formal pants, and deep crimson robe which almost looked black. Harry smiled faintly at him and undressed, chuckling softly as Sam adverted his eyes. However, Sam blinked and looked back at Harry when he saw all of the scars. He had seen the scars in the Pensive, but Harry had still been so nervous about changing in front of him. Now, Harry was allowing him to see all of the scars on his body.

Some were faded to where they were almost invisible, while others were so clear that it was obvious they were newer than the others. Many were long and jagged, though some were small and clean cut. Anger sparked inside of him, anger that people had seen fit to harm Harry even though he had been trying to do what was right all of his life. However, Sam knew that there was nothing he could do to reverse what had been done. All he could do was accept and love Harry for the man he was today.

“The two leaders of the council are going to be coming. I can give you a robe stating that you and I are courting, it will allow you to be in the meeting with me. I don’t think Jessica will be allowed because she’s a Squib.”Harry said, making Sam frown lightly.

“Is it that bad to be a Squib?”Sam asked, watching as Harry dressed.

“In Hogwarts it is, even more so since Pureblood families have quite a few members of their family who are Squibs. However, over recent years Squibs have been proven to show up more in families were a Halfblood or a Pureblood marry a Muggle or Muggleborn. The child is considered a disgrace because they don’t have magic or if they have magic it is so faint and weak that the child cannot do much. Jess has the ability to lace her voice with magic, causing people to follow orders or grow confused or dazed.”Harry explained, Sam nodding his head in understanding.

Sam blinked when he saw Harry fully turn around and face him, his eyes widening. Harry’s posture screamed old blood and wealth. He held himself with a kind of air that boasted that he was powerful and could very well bring a person down with a simple word. Sam now saw why Harry was considered the most powerful Wizard of all, and he was very glad that Harry was on his side. Harry smiled at him and reached into the closet again, pulling out a robe which was a lighter shade of red though it was still dark.

“I’ll add my crest onto this. Do you want to change?”Harry asked, laughing as Sam flushed and hurried off to his room which was a across from Harry’s.

Jessica appeared in Harry’s doorway, which Harry took a moment to tell her what was going on. She flushed, but instantly added the fact that she wouldn’t be allowed to sit in on the meeting because of her status. She watched as Harry pulled out his wand and began tracing a pattern on the left breast of the robe he was holding. She tilted her head when she saw black and gold lines appear wherever his wand traced, and her eyes widened when she saw that she was adding the family crests to the robe. Jessica instantly knew that he was fine tuning the robe so Sam would be able to wear it. She figured that he had explained that Sam was a human hunter, and he would better understand some of the conversations that they might talk about in the meeting.

“This good, Harry?”Sam asked, appearing in the doorway and causing Harry and Jessica to look at him.

“Wow…”Jessica breathed, her eyes wide as she looked at her friend.

“More than good.”Harry said, smiling as he looked Sam over.

He was wearing a deep blue, long sleeved shirt, black formal pants and black boots which Harry had bought him not too long. Harry smiled and pulled his wand away from the robe, slipping it back up into its holster. He walked over to Sam and held out of the robe, beaming as Sam took it and put it on. Sam shivered as the soft fabric settled around him, though it almost felt natural for him to be wearing this. He looked down and felt a flash of warmth spark through him at the sight of Harry’s crests, and it made him smile.

All three of them spun around to the door when they heard a chiming sound fill the air. Jessica hurried out of the room and headed into her own, closing the door behind her as Harry looked at Sam and nodded his head. He grabbed Sam’s hand and smiled, though there was a hint of worry in his eyes. Sam smiled back and bent his head, kissing Harry on the forehead before they both walked from the room and down the stairs. Harry flicked his hand, moving the furniture back a few feet, and just in time too. Two forms slowly appeared, and Harry instantly bowed his head, causing Sam to look at him before doing the same. 

“Lord Potter-Black-Riddle.”A woman said, making Harry lift his head from the bow.

The two people in front of Harry made his heart stop for a second before it began pounding. Lady Cloud was more stunning then he thought, with her deep black hair and red eyes. Her skin was pale but what shocked him was the faint outline of wings behind her. Lord Thorten was staring at him, and Harry instantly felt as though all of his secrets were exposed to this man. Harry bowed again, though he rose easily and relaxed slightly. He watched as the two in front of him looked at Sam with interest.

“Samuel Winchester, we know of you and your father and brother. You have been doing this world a great service.”Lord Thorten said, his voice coming out as a kind of growl.

“You know of us?”Sam asked, rising from his bow and looking at the two in front of them.

“Of course. The council knows everyone who is a hunter, bloodline or not. You’re father has been of great service even though he knows nothing of us.”Lady Cloud said, smiling gently as Sam smiled at her.

“Now, Lord Potter-Black-Riddle, we were pleased to get your response so quickly, even more so when we read that you had agreed to the training. Most of the training you will already know, it just needs to be unlocked inside your mind. Ever Hunter and Tracker has the information of their ancestors inside their mind, it just takes a spell from us to unlock it. After it is unlocked, you will spend time learning and fine tuning your skills.”Lord Thorten said, watching as Harry nodded his head in understanding.

“Would I be able to sit in on the practices?”Sam asked, blinking when the two looked at him.

“The council is very strict on who is allowed to know our location. You are fortunate in being allowed to meet us, and sit in on other meetings we may have. However, I’m sure Harry would love to show you some of his training.”Lord Thorten said, Sam nodding his head as he relaxed slightly.

“When will I start training?”Harry asked, tilting his head to the side as Lady Cloud pulled out a simple gold chain and handed it to him.

“Every weekend you will spend six hours with us on both Saturday and Sunday. On vacations you will do the same. Given your background in fighting, it won’t take long for you to advance.”Lady Cloud said, watching as Harry put the chain around his neck.

“Tomorrow simply hold the chain and tell it to take you to the council. Your training begins tomorrow at ten in the morning.”Lord Thorten said, standing up with Lady Cloud.

“Thank you for coming.”Harry said, standing up and bowing once more as Sam followed his example.

“We look forward to teaching you.”Lady Cloud said, smiling as she and Lord Thorten disappeared in a flash of light.

\------xxxxxxxxxx------  
Halloween.

Jessica laughed as she watched Harry and Sam dance. It was Halloween night and they had been invited to a costume party by one of Harry’s friends named Kale. Harry and Jessica had to convince Sam in order to do, let alone dress up, but Jessica knew that the main reason why Sam had gone was because he had seen Harry in his costume. Harry had dressed up as the classic Vampire, complete with white silk shirt in which the cut of the shirt exposed much of his chest, black leather pants, soft black boots, and a deep emerald green cape. Harry had even gotten ahold of a spell which allowed him to have fangs. Jessica had admitted to herself that Harry was very attractive in the costume, and had laughed at the look of desire in Sam’s eyes when he saw his boyfriend.

Sam had dressed up as a wolf hybrid, and Harry had helped him to get the ears and tail, and then helped Sam artfully rip his shirt and jeans. Jessica had dressed up as a rather kinky looking nurse, which had made Harry and Sam both protest and try to convince her to cover up more. Thankfully, she had stopped that by reminding them that she was an adult and could dress the way she wanted to. They had finally made it to the party and were busy celebrating, not only Halloween, but also the fact that Harry and Sam passed their L.S.A.T.s. 

Jessica smiled as she walked over to the punch bowl and got herself a drink before she turned her attention back to her friends. She took note of the small changes Harry had undergone since the beginning of the year. Every weekend and break, Harry had gone off for his training, and she and Sam had noticed the changes happening over time. Harry often returned sore and bruised, but rather pleased with himself. He had gained new books to read and study, in which Sam would often join him and Harry was more than happy to teach him new things. Jessica mostly sat in and listened, though she often added her own small bouts of knowledge on some of the races which Harry might go up against should he decide to hunt. 

However, Jessica had also noticed Harry and Sam sitting up late in the living room whispering about something. Both of them looked worried and even frightened, but they always hid it whenever she made her presence known. She hated not being included in something, and had confronted both men about it. What had shocked her was their reaction, the fact that they pleaded with her not to ask them about it because they weren’t sure about it themselves. She had seen the sheer worry and terror in their eyes, and had sworn an oath not to ask about it again, given that they would tell her when they figured it out.

“Hey Jess!”

Jessica blinked and smiled as a classmate walked over and struck up a conversation with her and allowed herself to be fully distracted. Most of the night they spent their time enjoy themselves and spending the night together. They did leave the party early though, since Harry had promised Hermione, Fred and George that he would be at the house so they could do a small ritual for Samhain. Sam had been present for the other holidays, though he never fully participated before. When they got back to their house, they discovered the trio was already there and were setting their own pictures down on the alter Harry had put up that morning. 

Sam frowned as he saw all of the pictures of the dead loved ones on the alter, though he was frowning more at the fact that it seemed too full. However, he shook himself from his thoughts and followed the others into the dining room for something light to eat. Sam listened with interest as Fred and George began the prayers since they were the eldest in the house. After the beginning prayers were said, all of them enjoyed their meal of fall fruits, though Sam blinked when he saw ten plates with food on them and a goblet on wine at each plate but no one was there. He learned quickly that each plate was meant for those who had died, and he listened as they shared stories about those who had passed, though there was very little said about Harry’s parents since Harry didn’t have a lot of memories about them.

After the meal was finished, all of them fell silent, giving the chance to remember their families and those they had lost. Sam took the moment to think about his own mom, on how he wished he had known her and could remember even a hint of what she looked like beside what he had seen in pictures. He blinked when Harry stood up and walked over to him, and Sam noticed that everyone was putting away their plates.

“I want to show you something I had added to the alter. I know you don’t follow my beliefs, but I do appreciate that you are at least present during them.”Harry said, guiding Sam out of the dining room and into the living room.

Sam blinked as Harry stopped in front of the alter, his eyes widening when he saw a battered, creased and slightly faded picture of his mother. He had remembered when he had asked Dean for a picture of their mom, which made Dean go silent but he had dug through his wallet and pulled out the picture and gave it to him. He had balked since he thought that it was the only picture Dean had, but Dean had pulled out another one which was almost exactly like the other one. Sam had been 14 when he got that picture, and he had always kept it with him. 

“I found the picture on the bedside table. I thought that she should be honored even if you do not believe in our ways…”Harry said, shifting with unease as he looked up at Sam.

Sam smiled gently and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him close and resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry relaxed and held Sam close, blinking when he felt Sam begin to shudder. Instantly he realized that Sam was crying, in which he closed his eyes and held onto the taller man tighter. He kept quiet as he held Sam, allowing him to properly grieve his mom. Jessica watched from the archway, smiling gently as the two men remained standing near the alter. She had seen Harry place the picture in a spot where it would blend in and be harder to spot. She figured that Harry had wanted it to be there but hadn’t wanted others to really comment on the picture and have people wonder who had passed away.

Harry and Sam parted a few minutes later, and they rejoined their friends outside for a small bonfire and a few games. Everyone forgot the harsh mood that had fallen upon them during the meal and the prayers. Fred and George managed to get Sam to chase them around the small yard, and the four people from the upper floor even came down and joined in the fun and laughter. Harry and Hermione brought out water balloons, which started a massive war in which everyone picked two teams and used trees, bushes, and a picnic table as their shields. 

The celebrations continued until midnight, which ended with Hermione, Fred and George standing in the living room saying their goodbyes. Sam smiled as Hermione hugged him, promising that he would write or call her soon. He stepped back to let Jessica say goodbye and then Harry before the trio disappeared with soft cracks. Jessica said good night and disappeared down the hall, and Harry pulled out his wand. Sam watched as Harry waved his wand, cleaning up all the trash that had been left out and cleaning all of the dishes. Another wave of his wand and the alter was packed up and the pictures returned to their normal places. 

“I’m glad you had fun, Sam.”Harry said, putting away his wand and smiling at his boyfriend.

“Thanks for pulling me along all day. I even had fun at the party.”Sam said, chuckling as Harry pretended to faint in shock.

Harry laughed and darted off down the hall, Sam chasing after him with a grin on his face. Sam closed the door to their bedroom behind him, laughing as Harry tackled him to the bed and flicked his hand, turning off the lights.

\----------

Later that night.

Harry sat up quickly, his eyes adjusting rapidly to the darkness as he looked around the room. For a moment he was confused as to what had woken him from his sleep. Sam was sleeping on his stomach, so it hadn’t been him that woke him up. The ward he had placed over Jessica’s room to alert him if she was safe hadn’t gone off, so she wasn’t the cause. Harry frowned and ran a hand through his hair, freezing when he heard something coming from outside the room. He carefully climbed out of the bed, glad that he and Sam had dressed before they fell asleep. With silent footsteps Harry crossed the room and carefully opened the door.

A soft clattering sound and a curse from the living room made him narrow his eyes, his magic kicking in and enhancing his vision as he walked down the hall and peered into the living room. He saw a man about his height picking up the bowl that held their keys off of the floor and putting it back on the coffee table. Harry quickly crossed the room, throwing a punch which the other man blocked. Harry twisted out of the way as the man lashed out at him, and soon they were fighting. 

Harry grunted as the man used the fact that he seemed to have a tad more weight to his advantage, however, thanks to Sam and the council, Harry used his slimmer frame to move faster and dodge. Harry grunted as his legs were swept out from underneath him and the man pushed him to the ground, though his eyes widened when the light flipped on, revealing the man that was pinning him to the floor. Dark green eyes looked at him with shock, and short dirty blonde hair, which nearly looked brown, glinted faintly in the bright light.

“Harry?!”Sam’s voice called, worry, anger and confusion in his voice.

Harry kicked the man’s stomach, and using the shock and momentary pain, flipped his and the other man’s position so he was pinning the man to the floor, placing one of his hands on the man’s neck.

“D-Dean?!”Sam cried, causing Harry to blink and glance over his shoulder at Sam who was standing near the archway with Jessica slightly behind him.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-


	3. Shit Hits the Fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  A/N: This chapter is beginning at the pilot episode of the first season. However, it focuses mostly on Harry and Jessica and what happens while Sam is away. There will be glimpses of Sam and Dean, but that will be rare until the night of Jessica’s death. I have gotten the dialogue from the transcripts but I have changed things as well to fit this chapter. As for future chapters, the transcripts will be used but keep in mind that I will be drastically changing things, if you do not like this then please quit reading now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I love comments!
> 
> Pairings: Sam/Harry, Fred/Hermione/George. Past: Harry/OMC, Harry/Oliver, one-sided Harry/Severus.
> 
> Warnings: Character death, same gender pairings, threesome(tri-relationship), AU, violence, swearing, doesn’t completely follow the books.
> 
> Chapter warning: Has one quality from season 4: the tattoo which protects Sam and Dean from being possessed by demons.
> 
> -Thoughts-
> 
> [Parseltongue]

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-  
November 1st.

“Dean?”Harry asked, frowning as he looked down at the man he had pinned.

“Nice to meet ya.”Dean said, grinning lightly up at Harry.

Harry stood up and held his hand out to Dean, helping the older man to his feet. He looked Dean over, noticing faint similarities between Dean and Sam. They had the same intense stare and the same aura of mystery, danger and confidence. Harry walked over to Sam, leaning against the taller man as Dean looked at Jessica with interest as she stepped out from behind Sam.

“You, ah, going to introduce me Sammy?”Dean asked, grinning even as Sam and Jessica frowned.

“Dean, this is Jessica, she’s mine and Harry’s good friend.”Sam said, Jessica waving at Dean.

“And this is Harry, my boyfriend.”Sam added, seeming to hold his breath even as he wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist.

Dean blinked and looked at Sam, his eyes showing his shock. He looked at Harry, blinking when Harry grinned and waved at him. Harry knew that Sam was waiting for Dean to blow up and start screaming abuse at Sam, though Harry was fully prepared to stun and silence the older man if he did so. Dean exhaled and ran a hand through his short hair, looking from Sam and Harry before he nodded his head.

“You’re happy, right?”He asked, looking at his little brother.

“If I wasn’t then I wouldn’t be with Harry. I’ve never been happier.”Sam said, smiling as Dean beamed and nodded his head.

“Alright, so long as you’re happy.”Dean said, chuckling as Sam sighed in relief and Harry smiled.

“What are you doing here, not to sound rude. Sam told us that you’re often traveling.”Jessica said, tilting her head to the side and crossing her arms over her chest when she saw Dean checking her out.

“Can we talk outside, Sammy? Private business.”Dean said, smiling at Harry and Jessica as they both raised an eyebrow.

“No.”Sam said, tightening his hold on Harry who looked up at him with concern.

“Sam, Dad’s on a hunting trip and he hasn’t been seen in a few days.”Dean said, his voice serious as Harry frowned and Jessica looked worried.

“I’ll be right back.”Sam said, bending his head and pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead.

Sam led Dean outside and to the parking lot, knowing that Harry would most likely want to listen in. He knew that Jessica and Harry knew that this meant something had gone wrong on a hunt, but he didn’t want Dean to flip out if he found out that Harry and Jessica knew about their…life style. Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair as they finally stopped and faced each other.

“Why did you break in?”Sam asked, frowning as Dean raised an eyebrow.

“I needed to talk to you.”Dean said, watching as Sam scoffed.

“Come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you.”Sam said, disbelief in his voice as Dean sighed. 

“You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him.”Dean explained, Sam raising an eyebrow at his brother. 

“You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine.”Sam said, watching as Dean shook his head and looked at him.

“Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?”Dean asked, blinking when Sam shook his head.

“I'm not.”Sam said, though he mentally winced since he knew Harry would yell at him.

“Why not?”Dean asked, his eyes widening as Sam snorted softly.

“I swore I was done hunting. For good.”Sam said, watching as disbelief washed over Dean’s face.

“Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad.”Dean said, walking towards the Impala as Sam raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45.”Sam said, his voice rising lightly as Dean stopped and looked at him.

“Well, what was he supposed to do?”Dean asked, raising an eyebrow as Sam shook his head in disbelief.

“I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark.”Sam said, fighting to keep his anger down.

“Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there.”Dean said, shaking his head as he continued towards the Impala.

“Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her.”Sam said, making Dean pause and glance at him.

“But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find.”Sam finished, looking at his older brother with pleading eyes.

“We save a lot of people doing it, too.”Dean said, his voice soft as Sam swallowed tightly.

“You think Mom would have wanted this for us?”Sam asked, his voice soft as Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors.”Sam continued, following after Dean as they continued through the parking lot.

“So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?”Dean asked, anger in his voice as Sam raised an eyebrow.

“No. Not normal. Safe.”Sam said, his voice firm as Dean scoffed.

“And that's why you ran away.”Dean said, looking away from his brother.

“I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing.”Sam said, his voice rising again.

“Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it.”Dean said, watching at Sam when he fell silent.

“I can't do this alone.“Dean said, his voice soft as Sam looked at him.

“Yes you can.”Sam said, his voice just as quiet as Dean looked down at the pavement.

“Yeah, well, I don't want to.”Dean admitted, watching as Sam sighed and looked around.

“What was he hunting?”Sam asked, watching as Dean grinned and opened up the trunk of his black Impala.

Dean reached in and opened the spare tire compartment, using a crowbar to keep the lid open. Inside was an arsenal of different weapons ranging from shotguns and bullets to knives and bottle of different colored liquids. Dean frowned and bent over, digging through the small pile.

“All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?”He muttered, frowning as Sam raised an eyebrow.

“So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?”Sam asked, watching as Dean looked up at him.

“I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans.”Dean explained, going back to looking through the trunk.

“Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?”Sam asked, surprise in his voice as Dean looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

“I'm twenty-six, dude.”He said, shaking his head before he pulled out a folder and some papers.

“All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy.”Dean began, handing a paper to Sam to let him look over it.

“They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA.”Dean explained, watching as Sam read through the paper.

Sam frowned as he continued reading the paper, shaking his head lightly as he looked up at Dean.

“So maybe he was kidnapped.”Sam said, frowning as Dean shook his head. 

“Yeah. Well, here's another one in April.”Dean said, handing Sam a Jericho Herald article.

“Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years.”Dean said, Sam’s eyes widening as he looked at the different articles.

“All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road.”Dean said, taking the article back and putting them away in the folder.

Sam watched as Dean pulled a bag out from another part of the trunk and dug through it.

“It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough.”Dean said, pulling out a handheld tape recorder.

“Then I get this voicemail yesterday.”Dean said, pressing play on the recorder as Sam leaned in closer to listen.

“Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger.”A man said, and Sam’s eyes widened when he heard the worry in their father’s voice.

“You know there's EVP on that?”Sam asked, looking up at Dean who smirked.

“Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?”Dean said, making Sam shake his head.

“All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got.”Dean said, pressing play as Sam leaned closer.

“I can never go home...”A woman said, sadness in her voice.

“Never go home.”Sam muttered, frowning as Dean stopped the recorder and put the recorder away.

Dean put the crowbar away and replaced the cover before closing the trunk. He leaned against it and tiled his head as he looked at his little brother.

“You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing.”He said, watching as Sam looked away and sighed.

“All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him.”Sam said, looking at Dean as he nodded his head.

“But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here.”Sam said, turning around to head back to the house.

“What's first thing Monday?”Dean asked, frowning as Sam turned around and looked at him.

“I have this...I have an interview.”Sam said, sighing as Dean raised an eyebrow.

“What, a job interview? Skip it.”Dean said, blinking when Sam shook his head.

“It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate.”Sam explained, watching as surprise filled Dean’s eyes.

“Law school?”Dean asked, smirking as Sam nodded his head.

“So we got a deal or not?”Sam asked, raising an eyebrow as Dean nodded his head though he remained silent.

\------xxxxxxxxxx------  
Harry sighed as he watched Sam pack a bag for the trip. He had been shocked when Sam entered the house and explained that he was going to go with Dean, having thought that Sam would refuse. Jessica had asked him what happened, in which Sam explained that their dad had been hunting something that was causing people to disappear and he himself went missing. Harry was worried that something would happen, even though he knew that Sam and Dean were more than capable of handling themselves.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come?”He asked, walking into the room as Sam looked over at him.

“It won’t take us long, I’ll be back in time for Monday. I’ll call you as soon as we get to a motel.”Sam said, pulling Harry close and kissing him gently.

“You better…take some healing potions. You can slip them into whatever drink you’re having so even Dean can take them.”Harry said, pulling away from the kiss and summoning over two vials of healing potions.

Sam smiled and packed them, though he also knew that this trip was going to be hard. He had every intention of telling Dean about Harry, including the fact that Harry was a Wizard. Harry had given him permission to do so, though he had given Sam a silver chain which could portkey Sam to the house if anything happened and Sam needed a quick escape. Sam shook his head and packed a few more things before closing the bag and shouldering it.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?”He asked, looking at Harry who raised an eyebrow.

“Sam, I’ll be fine and I’ll make sure Jessica is safe. I have the safe house ready if anyone comes.”Harry said, smiling as Sam nodded his head lightly.

Sam had been having nightmares of Jessica dying, and had instantly told Harry about it. Harry had been worried since he knew that some dreams held truth inside of them. He had stepped up his own training, and had begun researching more and more about dreams and demons which pinned their victims to the ceiling and burned them. Sadly, he hadn’t come up with anything. None the less, he and Sam had made sure to keep Jessica in their sight and Harry had created wards over her room and the entire house which would alert him if any supernatural creature entered the house.

“Be safe. I love you.”Harry said, leaning up and kissing Sam.

“I love you too.”Sam whispered, his voice soft as they pulled away.

Harry followed Sam into the living room and watched as Jessica hugged Sam and wished him luck before he walked out of the door and into the night. Jessica looked at Harry and smiled sadly, noticing the worried look in his eyes. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Harry, hugging him tightly as Harry sighed and closed his eyes while he hugged her back. Outside, Sam threw his bag into the backseat of the Impala and got into the passenger’s seat, closing the door and buckling up as Dean drove away from the house.

Back inside, Harry looked around as Jessica walked towards his and Harry’s room. He pulled out his wand and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. A soft string of Latin left his mouth as his hands rose and fell. In his mind he saw a shimmering dome of magic erupt from the tip of his wand and expand, passing through the walls and expanding even more until it encased the entire house. The dome glimmered with different lights as it finally settled and Harry opened his eyes as the spell died on his lips.

“Harry, what did you do?”Jessica asked, poking her head around the corner.

“I placed a ward around the house. This way we’ll be even safer.”Harry said, turning around and walking towards the woman.

“Harry, what is going on? You and Sam have been looking worried and neither of you will talk to me about it.”Jessica said, putting her hands on her hips as Harry sighed.

“Jess…Sam’s been having nightmares and something…horrible happens to you. We’ve been taking things seriously which is why I put up the wards. We didn’t want to scare you.”Harry said, his voice soft as Jessica looked at him with wide eyes.

“W-What happens to me?”She asked, her voice soft as Harry shook his head.

“I won’t tell you. Just trust me, Jess. I will protect you with my life.”He said, pulling her into his arms as she clung to him.

Harry shooed Jessica off to his and Sam’s room, since she wanted to sleep in the same bed as him as she knew that he didn’t like to sleep alone He flicked his wand, turning off the lights and locking the doors and the windows before he headed off to his room. He remembered when he and Sam had begun to sleep in the same room, in fact it hadn’t been too long after classes started. They had discovered that they both tended to sleep better in each other’s arms, even more so if one of them had a nightmare. Harry yawned as he climbed into the king sized bed, smiling as Jessica turned and curled against him as he laid down. Harry lazily flicked his hand, turning off the lights and closing the door as he fell asleep.

-Please let them be safe.-

\------------  
Next morning.

Harry worriedly looked at the wards, tapping his wand against his hand. Something had tried to find a hole in the wards and had left a residual print unknowingly. It made him fear that Sam’s nightmare was going to come true, something which both of them had feared with all of the heart. He already told Jessica and made her go pack and emergency bag with everything that she held of importance along with clothes. She understood his worry and hadn’t asked any questions, knowing enough to follow his commands. Harry jumped when his cell phone went off, though he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

“Hey Sam…no, everything’s not going too well…I had set up the wards last night and this morning I could feel that something had tried to get in…No we’re fine. She’s safe and sound…you don’t need to come home, stay and help Dean…Yes I’m sure Sam…Did you tell him yet?...Do so soon, it’s better to get it done now rather than later…alright…I love you too, stay safe…Bye Sam.”Harry said, smiling faintly as he hung up and put his phone in his pocket.

Meanwhile, Sam sighed as he looked at his phone. He and Dean were on their way towards Jericho where all the disappearances had taken place. Sam knew that he needed to tell Dean, even more so before they got too wrapped up in the case. He sighed again and touched the chain around his neck, calming down at the feeling of Harry’s magic humming beneath his fingertips. He couldn’t remember when he had begun to feel Harry’s magic, but he never thought anything of it since it was reassuring to him. Sam glanced over at Dean and bit his lip, though he nodded his head.

“Dean, could you pull over? I need to tell you something.”He said, Dean frowning as he glanced at him.

“Sure.”Dean said, pulling to the side of the road and turning off the car.

“What’s up?”Dean asked, blinking when Sam got out of the car.

“Dean…Harry knows about me…well us.”Sam began, watching as Dean’s eyes widened as he climbed out of the car.

“You told him that we’re hunters?!”Dean cried, his voice rising.

“Yes and he accepts us for who we are. He thanked me for keeping people safe and he said for me to thank you and Dad as well.”Sam said, watching as Dean leaned against the car.

“There’s also something else…Harry’s not completely human…”Sam said, wincing when Dean pushed him against the side of the car.

“Who is he and what has he done to you?”Dean demanded, though he grunted as Sam pushed him off.

“His name is Harry James Potter-Black-Riddle. He is a blood-born Wizard from England. He is a good man, Dean and has never done anything to harm me. He has never used his magic against me in any way.”Sam said, watching as anger flashed through Dean’s eyes.

“There is no such thing as a good monster, Sam! You should have called me or Dad right away and got away from him!”Dean shouted, though he gasped as Sam pushed him against the car.

“Harry is not a Monster, Dean! Harry lost his family because of the Dark Lord who he had to kill! Harry nearly died! He swore an oath to never harm me Dean! I trust him with my life.”Sam shouted, his eyes blazing as Dean scowled.

“You know they can lie.”Dean growled, grunting as Sam slammed him against the car again.

“When are you going to get it through your head that not everything that isn’t human is evil? The world isn’t black and white, Dean?!”Sam cried, his eyes sparking as Dean frowned.

“What changed Sammy? Before you would have killed him on the spot.”Dean snapped, watching as Sam shook his head.

“I changed, Dean. I grew up and opened my eyes. The world is just different shades of grey, not black and white. I love Harry, and I wanted you to know him because he wants to be a part of my life and I want you to be in my life as well. I love him, Dean, nothing will change that.”Sam said, stepping away from his brother and turning around.

Dean stared at Sam, his mind reeling with shock and wonder. He had never known Sam to stand up for a creature that they should have killed, but then again, he knew Sam had a big heart and was willing to hear someone or something out. When he had seen Harry and Sam stand side-by-side, he had nearly been able to see the sheer amount of trust and love between Harry and Sam. Now that he understood what Harry was, he was scared. He was scared that Sam would get hurt or Harry would turn on him. However, Dean knew that, for Sam’s sake, he would have to give Harry a chance, less he loose his brother.

“Alright…tell me more about him.”Dean said, causing Sam to whirl around and stare at him.

“Y-You’re sure?”Sam asked, surprise and hope in his voice as he looked at his brother.

“I’m sure…I don’t like this, but if he makes you happy…I’ll give him a chance.”Dean said, watching as Sam smiled brightly at him.

“Thank you, Dean.”Sam said, smiling as they got back into the car and pulled onto the road.

“Start with the beginning. Tell me everything.”Dean said, watching as Sam nodded his head and took a deep breath.

-It’s going to be a long car ride.-Dean thought, focusing on the road and his brother as Sam started talking.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-  
Later that day.

“Are you sure about this Harry?”Jessica asked, watching as Harry shrunk down both his and Sam’s important items and stored them into a bottomless backpack.

“Jess, you know I would never make this stuff up. All day I have been jumpy, and my magic is reacting to something. The wards have been getting drained and I’ve actually connected my magic to them so they would stay strong.”Harry said, taking a small pause and sitting down.

“Harry…I trust you, but I don’t think that this is the best idea. If we attempt to run, won’t they find us? You haven’t finished your training and I know you’re nervous about the possibility of going against a Demon alone.”Jessica said, watching as Harry slowly nodded his head.

“Look, take a break. I know that the wards are draining your magic so you need your rest. I will stay here, just let me get us something to eat and drink.”Jessica said, hurrying from the room.

Harry watched her go before he laid back on the bed. Her bags were already in the bottomless backpack, that way she wouldn’t have to leave him if the Demon attacked. But, he was still scared that he wouldn’t be able to protect her like he had promised both her and Sam. He sighed and closed his eyes, allowing his magic to expand and travel. He felt Jessica in the kitchen making them both something to eat, but allowed his magic to go farther. Soon, he was soaring across the entire state, and Harry pushed himself more and more, trying to find the point where he would need to turn back less he fully exhaust himself. However, he stopped when he felt Sam’s aura and he allowed himself to wrap around the other man.

Harry smiled and chuckled when he saw Sam pause in his mind and look around, but the other man smiled none the less and touched the chain around his neck lightly. That surprised Harry, as it alerted him to the fact that Sam could feel his magic surround him like a blanket. Harry carefully pulled his magic back in, and soon opened his eyes and caught Jessica staring at him with wide eyes.

“Your body was glowing.”She said, her voice soft as she set down the plates and cans of soda on the bedside table.

“I was reaching out with my magic. I wanted to see how far I could go.”Harry said, sitting up and grabbing a plate.

“That explains it. I’ve never really seen people do that before, it’s interesting to say the least.”She said, smiling as she sat down next to him after grabbing her own plate.

They talked about what they had in mind for their future, in which Jessica gushed about the fact that Harry said he wouldn’t mind continuing his relationship with Sam and hoped that they would be together for the rest of their lives. She talked about a man she had been friends with since she was in Middle school and over the summer they had met up again and had started dating. Sadly he went to a different college but Jessica still managed to keep in contact with him through e-mails, texts, and phone calls.

“Harry, do you think you’ll be able to handle whatever is tracking us?”Jessica asked, her voice soft as Harry looked at her.

“Hopefully, Sam will be back soon and he’ll be able to help me get rid of it. If not then I’ll try to call on Stephan.”Harry said, turning off the T.V. and flicking his hand to send their plates to the kitchen.

“Who’s Stephan?”Jessica asked, frowning as Harry laid down.

“He’s the representative for the Demon’s in the council. He’s considered very powerful which is why he was given the position.”Harry said, yawning lightly as he turned off the lights.

“How powerful?”Jessica asked, closing her eyes as she felt Harry shift onto his side.

“Well, when his Demon part shows in whatever host body he’s using, his eyes are pure white which is the mark of a powerful Demon. Only two others are known to have white eyes.”Harry said, his voice fading as he slowly fell asleep.

“Oh…goodnight Harry…”Jessica said, closing her eyes as Harry hummed lightly as his answer.

\-----------  
Meanwhile with Sam and Dean

Sam chuckled softly as Dean attempted to scrape off as much filth from his clothes, hands and face as possible. They were still on the bridge, though Sam had rushed down to the river bank to help Dean climb up to the bridge again. Now, his brother wanted to go get a motel room in order to wash himself. However, since they would need to drive into town, Dean wanted to get as much of the stuff off of him so he wouldn’t mess up his ‘Baby’.

“Like I said before, she’s a real bitch.”Dean growled, shaking out his jacket once more as Sam raised an eyebrow.

“You’ve said that four times in the span of ten minutes, Dean.”Sam said, walking over to the backseat door and opening it.

He dug through a shopping bag from a local store where they had stopped and smiled when his hand collided with a water bottle. He pulled it out and walked over to his brother, uncapping it and pouring it over Dean’s head. Dean sputtered and shook his head, glaring at Sam through his bangs as Sam smirked at him.

“Hey, it helped.”Sam said, laughing as he walked back to the Impala and tossed Dean a washcloth that they had swiped a while ago.

“Yeah but you didn’t have to pour the entire damn bottle on my head.”Dean muttered, rubbing his face dry with the cloth.

“You didn’t hurt yourself when you fell, did you?”Sam asked, remembering the healing potions Harry had given him.

“My chest hurts and I think I hurt my shoulder.”Dean said, raising an eyebrow as Sam walked over to the trunk and opened it.

He walked over to Sam and watched as the younger man dug through his bag before pulling out a vial of dark red liquid.

“Here, take a sip. Harry told me that it’s a healing potion.”Sam said, watching as unease entered Dean’s eyes.

“Dean, Harry wants us to be safe. He’s not going to poison us.”Sam said, a warning in his voice as Dean looked at him before taking the vial.

Dean screwed the top and looked at the liquid before taking a small sip. Instead of the horrible taste and the mind numbing pain that he was expecting, the pleasant taste of strawberries flooded his mouth followed by a slow warmth that flowed through his limbs. Instantly all of the pain he had been feeling disappeared, and Dean gasped when he felt some of his poorly reset bones mend. He stared at the vial in wonder, but didn’t dare take another drink. Instead, he recapped it and handed it to Sam and watched as his brother put it away and closed the trunk.

“So…how powerful is Harry? You’ve told me a lot, but…I’m still wondering.”Dean said, walking over to the driver’s side and opening the door.

“Harry was very powerful to begin with, and according to what his Godfather had told him when he was alive, Harry had been showing outbursts of magic when he was seven months old. His parents apparently started trying to teach him how to control it when he was almost a year old. As he got older, his power increased.”Sam explained, getting into the passenger’s side.

“After he defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, Voldemort’s magic and knowledge went into Harry, increasing his magic. It also altered his appearance, making him taller, thinner, and made one of his eyes turn crimson which was Voldemort’s eye color.”Sam said, watching as Dean looked at him with interest.

“So he’s most likely the most powerful Wizard out there.”Dean said, his mind reeling as Sam nodded his head.

“Also…he’s a Hunter and a Tracker, Dean.”Sam added, watching as Dean looked at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“Apparently, there is a council where a representative of each race gathers. They, in a way, chose or created people from different bloodlines to hunt and track down rouges of each race. They were neutral between each race so it wouldn’t start a war between races. Over the years, Hunters and Trackers died off and the line skipped generations. Humans also started noticing what was going on and began hunting, like Dad and you.”Sam said, Dean nodding his head slowly.

“Harry’s father’s line had the blood of Hunters, while his Godfather, who had blood adopted him, had the blood of Trackers. He’s both of them and recently the council has called him and he’s been going to them each weekend to train.”Sam finished, leaning back as Dean sighed.

“So he’s even more deadly than normal…but he’s on our side…”Dean said, wrapping his mind around what Sam had just told him.

“Correct. Harry wanted to come with us, but I wanted to tell you everything so Harry wouldn’t accidently mess up and you would try to hurt him.”Sam said, Dean nodding his head.

“I still don’t trust him…I mean, he’s one of the things that we hunted Sam!”Dean said, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

“Dean, I need you to trust me. I’ve known Harry for over a year, and I trust him with my life. Please, just trust me.”Sam said, watching as Dean groaned and shook his head.

“This is insane, Sammy…but…I’ll trust you. However, if he hurts you, I will not hesitate to kill him.”Dean said, Sam nodding his head.

“Alright. Now let’s get going.”Sam said, getting back into the Impala as Dean walked over to the other side of the car.

“Why is it that you attract the strange ones?”Dean asked, sliding into his seat and shutting the door.

Sam shook his head, though he was glad that Dean was willing to trust him. The car ride after he had explained everything to Dean had been tense and filled with long pauses. It had been evident that Dean hadn’t wanted to trust Harry, nor believe that Harry was actually a good man, but Sam had explained nearly everything he had seen of Harry’s memories. He knew that Harry would most likely allow Dean to view his memories if both Harry and Dean were up to it, but there was also the matter of Dean needing to trust not only Harry, but Sam. Sam knew that Dean was used to him following behind, learning and listening without doubt because Dean was his older brother. But things had changed, Sam had changed, and Dean needed to understand that.

-Maybe things will get better…-Sam mused, watching as Dean pulled into a motel parking lot.

\------xxxxxxxxxx-------  
November 2nd.

Harry smiled and laughed as Jessica told him about one of her family’s vacations, his eyes dancing with mirth as she started to act it out. They had been enjoying another movie night when they had become sidetracked when they started talking about different placed they had been. Jessica had been appalled when she learned that Harry had never traveled that much, but she was calmed down when he told her that he had traveled around before he had started school. Harry smiled as Jessica stood up, nodding his head and pausing the movie when she told him that she would be right back. Harry closed his eyes in content, pleased that everything seemed to be going well. 

“Harry!”

Harry jerked upright at the sound of his name being screamed, and in that instant, he cried out as the wards around the house shattered. He was flung to the floor as his own magic lashed back at him, grunting as his head hit the coffee table. Another scream and the sound of glass shattering made Harry jump to his feet, his magic already healing the minor cut on his head as he raced down the hall and to Jessica’s room. His eyes widened as Jessica sprinted from her room, her eyes wild with fear and a cut on her cheek bleeding.

“Get to my room!”Harry commanded, the door to his room slamming open and closing as soon as Jessica set foot in through the doorway.

Harry’s eyes narrowed as a man stepped out of Jessica’s room. The man was a bit shorter than Harry with sleek dark brown hair and bright hazel eyes. His skin was pale, and he was dressed in a simple green shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. The man smirked when he saw Harry, looking him over with glee.

“Harry James Potter-Black-Riddle, you sure gave me a hard time. You know how long it took me to find a crack in your wards? Talk about headache!”The man said, running a hand through his hair as Harry sneered.

“How did you find a crack?”Harry demanded, his hands glowing as his magic crackled in the air.

“I waited until you were distracted and relaxed. You know, for a war hero, you sure do let your guard down a lot. I was expecting a bit more of a challenge from you.”

“What do you want?”Harry snarled, watching as the man’s eyes flashed pitch black.

“You know what I want. I want Jessica’s life.”The demon said, jumping to the side as a jet of light came towards him.

“Why do you want her dead?”Harry asked, ducking as the demon made to punch him.

“It’s not me who wants her dead. Someone else put a pretty price on her head. I just want the reward.”The demon said, trusting out his hand and using his power to slam Harry against the wall.

Harry grunted, his hands scrabbling at his neck as he felt an invisible force grip his throat. He strained to remember his training, as he had been taught how to break a demon’s power. A sudden spell appeared in his head, and Harry panted as muttered the spell, a blinding flash making his eyes water as the demon cried out in shock. Harry fell to the floor, coughing and gasping as he struggled to gain his breath. The demon took the moment and jerked his hand to the side, the door to Harry’s room slamming open and letting him inside.

“Stay back!”Jessica cried, screaming as she was slammed against the wall.

Harry raised his head and stumbled to his feet, panting as he hurried into the room. His eyes widened in horror as the demon pulled a knife out of his pocket and slashed Jessica’s stomach open, her eyes wide in terror and locked on Harry. A scream of rage spilled from Harry as his magic exploded, the demon crying out as he was flung to the side. Harry advanced on the demon, his eyes glowing with power and anger. The demon blinked and smirked, as Harry was suddenly flung to the side and pinned against the wall once more.

“Good job, Brady.”

Harry wheezed as he looked at the second person in the room, his eyes widening at what he saw. The second person was another demon, but this one had bright yellow eyes. He looked to be in his late 40’s with light brown hair and lightly tanned skin. The first demon, Brady, smirked and nodded his head, standing up and walking out of the room as the other demon turned and looked at Harry. Harry grunted as he struggled against the hold, not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

“Now, now, now. I never expected you to be here. I thought you would have gone off and joined your little boyfriend. It would have been so much better if you had.”The demon said, walking towards Harry with an arrogant stride.

“What do you want with Jessica?”Harry asked, his voice breathless as his vision starting going dark.

“I need little Sammy ready, and the only way to do that, is to kill Jessica. I need him back in the game.”The demon said, smirking as Harry’s eyes closed and he went limp against the wall.

The demon looked around and spotted Jessica’s body on the floor. He flicked his hand and the blood on the walls and floor disappeared. Her body rose up in the air and the demon smirked as he pinned her body to the ceiling. Her eyes were still wide with terror, and her mouth was slightly open from her last scream. However, the demon narrowed his eyes as he looked at her appearance and he shook his head. Another flick of his hand had her dressed in a white gown, though he slashed the gown to show the cut that had been made across her stomach. 

He looked at Harry and stepped closer to the Wizard, tilting his head to the side as he looked him over. He had to admit, Harry was pretty handsome, and his magic rolled off of him in waves. Anyone who was attracted to power would be instantly drawn to the young man, that much the demon knew. He shook his head and moved Harry to the floor beside the bed, right underneath Jessica’s body. When Sam returned, he would come in and see Harry’s feet first, and with any luck, Sam would blame Harry for not protecting Jessica and saving her. 

The demon looked Harry over again, shaking his head lightly. He sent a burst of power at the Wizard and smirked as cuts appeared across Harry’s body, his clothing slowly turning red with blood. Nodding his head, the demon disappeared, though he remained close to the house so he would know when Sam returned. The demon smirked, knowing that this would start everything, even though he had the new addition of Harry to contend with. There was no doubt in his mind that everything would fall into place when given time and the proper incentive.

-Let the games begin.-He thought, settling down in the shadows where he wouldn’t be seen or noticed.

\------------

Sam sighed as he looked back at the Impala, watching as it drove off. He had never thought that he would have the beginnings of doubt when leaving Dean. He had never liked hunting, having always enjoyed school and learning more about science instead of learning how to hunt Werewolves or Vampires. That was why he and their dad had always gotten into so many fights and arguments. But, after helping Dean and actually feeling the rush of a successful hunt after so long, it felt good. Sam shook his head and turned around, heading to the house and pulling out his keys. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, setting his keys on the small table they had placed near the door recently to hold their keys and mail.

“Harry? Jess? I’m back.”He called, frowning when he heard nothing.

He set his bag down near the door and fully walked into the living room, his eyes going to the paused movie on the T.V. Instantly, his guard went up and he looked around closely. Harry and Jessica wouldn’t pause the movie unless they were busy doing something else or something had happened. Sam quickly moved into the kitchen, frowning when he didn’t see anyone. He hurried down the hall, his eyes widening as he stopped in the doorway of his and Harry’s room.

“Harry!”He cried, rushing into the room as he spotted Harry’s bare feet on the floor.

Fear griped his heart when he saw Harry laying on the floor, small pools of blood surrounding him. He shifted so he was kneeling next to Harry and lifted the black haired man’s head into his lap, brushing strands of Harry’s hair away from his face. He bent his head and pressed his ear against Harry’s chest, closing his eyes in relief when he heard Harry’s heart beating strongly.

“Harry, Harry wake up.”He said, lifting his head and lightly smacking Harry’s face.

“S…Sam…?”Harry groaned, his eyes flickering as Sam stared at him with worry and relief.

“Harry, what happened?”Sam asked, pulling Harry onto his lap when he noticed that Harry’s wounds were slowly healing.

“I-I tried to help…he was too powerful…”Harry muttered, his eyes watering as Sam’s eyes widened.

Sam blinked when he saw a small pool of blood near Harry, but far enough away that it couldn’t belong to his boyfriend. He frowned when another drop landed in the pool, and he tilted his head up, a cry of horror leaving his lips when he saw Jessica’s body pinned against the ceiling. Suddenly, fire erupted behind her, causing Sam to cry out. The fire quickly spread, and Sam pulled Harry into his arms as he climbed to his feet quickly. Harry weakly flung out his hand, summoning the bag he had packed which was full of his and Sam’s things. The door was thrown open, revealing Dean who had his hands raised to protect his face from the fire which had quickly turned into a blaze.

“Sam! Sam come on!”Dean yelled, grabbing Sam and pulling him from the room as he glanced up and saw Jessica’s body.

Sam cradled Harry against his chest, tears streaming down his face as he and Dean fled from the house along with the other people from the second floor. Outside was a small crowd who was watching the house with shock and fear, though in the distance the trio could hear the sirens of fire trucks nearing. Dean grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled him around the back of the house, stay far away so they wouldn’t get hurt. They made it to the Impala and Dean set Sam’s bag down, having grabbed it when he had run into the house.

“Sam…”Dean said, watching as Sam set Harry down on the trunk of the Impala and opened the backpack.

“Harry, where are your potions?”Sam asked, his voice shaking as Harry strained to focus.

“Open the bag…say Healing…Potion and…E-Energy Potion…”Harry muttered, watching as Sam put his hand in the bag.

“Healing Potion and Energy Potion.”Sam said, blinking when he felt two vials press into his hand.

Dean watched as Sam pulled out the vials and uncorked them, passing them to Harry and helping the thinner man to drink them down. Instantly, all of the wounds on Harry healed, leaving no mark behind. After he drank the energy potion, his eyes opened wider and cleared, and he was able to sit up without help.

“Are you two okay?”Harry asked, looking from Sam to Dean with worry.

“I’m fine.”Dean said, shifting as Harry looked him over before he looked to Sam and noticed that there was blood on his hands and face.

“I’m alright, it was your blood.”Sam said, shivering as Harry flicked his wrist and cleaned him off.

Harry turned and looked at the burning building, watching as the fire fighters struggled to get the blaze under control. A flash of guilt washed through him, though it was quickly replaced by anger and the need for revenge. However, Harry pushed those feelings down as he knew that he could become obsessed with the need to kill the demons responsible for Jessica’s death. He jumped, his hand instantly grabbing onto the hand that was on his shoulder.

“Harry, calm down. We’ll figure everything out.”Sam said, smiling as Harry released his wrist and allowed Sam to pull him close.

“Do you know who did this?”Dean asked, his voice soft as Harry and Sam looked at him.

“The first demon went by the name of Brady. He looked like a normal person. The second demon though…I’ve never seen one like him. He’s the one who apparently had a price on Jess’s head, and he came to Brady’s rescue after Brady had stabbed Jess. He…He had yellow eyes.”Harry said, blinking when he saw Dean and Sam look at each other in alarm.

“Did he say anything to you?”Sam asked, concern and anger in his voice.

“Just that he needs you back, he needs you back in the game. I don’t know what he means though.”Harry said, watching as confusion flashed through the brothers eyes.

“We need to get going. It’s best if we keep moving for now and try to find Dad. He’ll have answers.”Dean said, walking around the car towards the driver’s side.

“First, I need to go to the Hunters Vault. There are things there that can help us.”Harry said, grabbing his bag and reaching inside it.

“The what?”Dean asked, frowning as Harry pulled out a small motorcycle.

“The Hunters Vault. We need to go there and get some things. You can either let me drive, sit in the passenger’s seat and let me guide you, or you can follow me.”Harry said, watching as Dean raised an eyebrow.

“No way am I letting you drive my baby. I don’t even let Sammy drive.”Dean said, making Sam frown.

“Fine, follow me then.”Harry said, setting down the mini motorcycle and pulling out his wand.

Dean and Sam watched as Harry tapped his motorcycle and it grew to its normal size. Harry reached into his bag and pulled out two jackets and two helmets. He held one out to Sam who smiled and took it, pulling on the jacket and the helmet. Dean protested, but he eventually sighed and got into the Impala as Harry climbed onto his bike and Sam got on behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry turned on his motorcycle and took off, Dean following behind him. 

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Dean narrowed his eyes as Harry turned down an overgrown path which led into a thick wooded area. They had been driving for three hours, and it was slowly becoming light out. He wondered, once again, if he and Sam were making the right choice in following Harry. He knew that Sam trusted Harry, knew that his younger brother loved the other man but he couldn’t help what had been drilled into him for years by their dad. Dean slammed on his breaks when he focused back on the path and saw that Harry had pulled to the side and parked. He turned off the engine and climbed out of the car as Harry and Sam pulled off their helmets.

“Well, where is this vault?”Dean asked, blinking as Harry walked over to the empty field in front of them.

Harry held out his hand and the brothers watched as three rings appeared on his fingers and began to glow. Their eyes widened when a large shape began to form and solidify. Within seconds a good sized building sat in front of them and Harry looked back at them with a raised eyebrow. The building was made of black and blood red marble, and torches hung on either side of the golden doors. Harry walked up to the doors and pressed his hand against them, allowed the magic surrounding the doors to scan him before they opened. Sam and Dean moved forward, walking behind Harry as he led them into the vault and the doors closed behind them silently.

The main room was actually a hallway which had many doors on both sides. Portraits hung on the walls, showing men and women alike, all of whom were dressed in regal robes or what looked like battle armor. Harry led them down the hall and pushed open the fourth door on the right, revealing a massive library four stories tall. The brothers gaped in shock and awe, and Harry chuckled softly when he saw the excitement in Sam’s eyes. However, he looked to the room and frowned, trying to think of what they would need.

“All books on Demon’s and Omens.”He called, watching as several books soared through the air and floated in front of him.

Harry flicked his wand, condensing the books into one book which weighed over 11 pounds. He pulled out a bottomless bag and added the book into it. He then proceeded to call forth different books on creatures, their habits, hunting patterns, diets, weaknesses and strengths and then condensed them into a single book. Sam and Dean looked at him, in which Harry smiled and nodded his head. Both of them called forth different books, all of which they knew they might need during their travels. Dean called on books of different weapons which could help them, while Sam called on history of different towns and cities across the world. Harry began to call on books which dealt in spells which would help them in fights, and also spells which h could use to enhance Muggle made weapons. By the time they were finished, there were well over 15, thick and heavy books inside the bag.

Sam and Dean followed Harry out of the library, down the hall and into a second room. Both brothers looked around when they saw clothing hanging on racks, ranging from boots to jackets and everything between. They also noticed a jewelry case which was brimming with bracelets, rings, necklaces and anklets. Harry walked over to the jewelry case first and beckoned the brothers over as he opened the case.

“Each piece has certain protections on it. Pick one necklace and one anklet. If you don’t want to, then I’ll take you to a room and tattoo you so you’ll be protected.”Harry said, stepping aside as Sam looked over the pieces.

“Just tattoo me.”Dean said, watching as Harry nodded his head.

Sam watched as Harry led Dean through another door before he looked at the jewelry. He picked up a simple silver chain which had an amulet. The amulet was a pentagram inside of a black sun. He draped it over his neck and shivered as magic wrapped around him. Sam reached in and pulled out an anklet, though this was white gold and had different runes etched into it. He knelt down and undid his shoe laces and pulled off his shoe and sock. As he undid the clasp and put it around his ankle, Dean and Harry walked through the door.

“Good choice, Sam. The amulet will protect you from getting possessed. I actually got done tattooing that to Dean’s chest.”Harry said, watching as Sam rolled his sock back up and slipped his shoe on.

“What now?”Dean asked, rubbing at his chest even though Harry had healed the mark.

“New clothes. These will stand up to attacks better than normal clothing. I also figured that both of you could use some different and new clothing.”Harry said, leading them over to the racks of clothing.

Harry went through and picked out 14 different outfits, a pair of boots, gloves and a jacket. He encouraged Sam and Dean to do the same, though he laughed when the brothers looked uncomfortable as they walked through the clothing. They spent quite some time choosing their new clothing, but soon they both had 7 outfits and new shoes. Sam had a new coat, though Dean protested and said that he was fine with his worn out one. Harry flicked his wand and summoned three duffle bags, in which they put their clothing inside and carried them to the main hallway.

“What next?”Dean asked, shifting as he followed Harry down the hall again.

“I need weapons. From what I gather, you two already have plenty, but I need my own.”Harry said, pulling out a gold key and unlocking a door.

“Holy shit…”Dean gasped, his eyes wide as they stepped into the room.

Swords, knives, daggers, needles, guns, whips and chains hung from the walls behind glass. Each and every one of the weapons gleamed and shimmered, and the brothers could tell they were charged with some kind of spell. Harry walked through the rows, narrowing his eyes as he looked over each and every one of the weapons. He moved to the center of the room and called out which weapons he wanted, and the selection was rather shocking to the brothers. Harry chose two scythes which were connected together using a silver chain. Harry told them that the scythes had been blessed in holy water by an ancient priest who had been a Hunter and had single handedly defeated an army of demon that were attacking the town where he lived with the scythes. Harry chose a shotgun, three daggers, and two hand guns before packing them away in another duffle bag. Each weapon was blessed and had the potential to be lethal to demons and a lot of other creatures.

Before they left the room, Harry grabbed a set of glass beads which hung on a string, explaining that they were exorcism beads which would enhance the power of the exorcism tenfold and would send the demon to hell for the rest of eternity without any chance of them escaping. They visited one more room, which served as a stock room of food and different supplies like medical kits, bags of salt, metal to make ammo, holy water and more. Harry summoned two duffle bags and all three of them stocked the bags, in which Harry charmed them so they could carry much more than normal. When they were done, they gathered their bags and walked out of the vault, Sam and Dean watching as it disappeared.

“Now, we can leave.”Harry said, shrinking his motorcycle and the helmets.

“Where to?”Sam asked, watching as Dean opened the trunk so they could put their bags away.

“Anywhere, we need to find your dad since you said that this has connections.”Harry said, closing the trunk when they finished putting their bags away.

“Maybe we should stay and look around.”Sam said, wincing as Harry and Dean looked at him.

Harry opened his mouth but quickly shut it and nodded his head in agreement. He knew that he and Sam would need to drop out, and besides, he wanted to scan the fallen wards around the house and find out where Brady had gotten inside. Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair, though he nodded as well. It would be risky staying behind, but he had a feeling that Sam and Harry would stay even if he threatened to take off without them. The idea of leaving his brother behind worried him, which is why he had stayed behind in the first place because something hadn’t felt right when he dropped Sam off.

“Alright, let’s get a motel room.”Dean said, getting into the driver’s seat as Harry and Sam got into the back.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-


	4. Wendiago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Sam/Harry, Fred/Hermione/George. Past: Harry/OMC, Harry/Oliver, one-sided Harry/Severus.
> 
> Warnings: Character death, same gender pairings, threesome(tri-relationship), AU, violence, swearing, doesn’t completely follow the books.
> 
> -Thoughts-
> 
> [Parseltongue]

Chapter Four: Wendigo.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-  
November 10th.

Harry jerked away, panting softly as he looked around. He was seated in the back seat of the Impala as Dean drove down the road and Sam looked over the map to make sure they were heading in the right direction. Sam, however, was currently looking back at him with concern. Harry smiled weakly at him before turning his head and looking out the window. Since the night of Jessica’s murder, he had been having dreams of her coming to him, crying and asking him why he hadn’t protected her from the demons. No matter how hard he tried, he was never able to answer her. He knew that Sam was suffering the same nightmares, since the man was often twitching, crying out in his sleep or jerking awake quickly. 

“Where are we?”Harry asked, his voice rough with sleep as Dean glanced at him in the rearview mirror.

“Outside of Grand Junction.”Dean said, looking back to the road as Sam folded the map and put it in the glove box.

“I still think we should have stayed at Stanford for a little while longer.”Sam said, making Dean sigh and glance at him.

“Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica—“Dean started, blinking when Sam interrupted him.

“We gotta find Dad…”Sam muttered, leaning his head back as Dean sighed again.

“Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence.”Dean said, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow at him.

“Are you sure your dad will have the answers?”Harry asked, blinking as Dean looked at him.

“I’m sure he’ll know what’s going on.”Dean said, blinking when Sam pulled out the map and looked at it and the coordinates in their Dad’s journal.

“This is weird…the coordinates lead to woods, nothing else.”Sam said, frowning as he looked between the journal and the coordinates.

“Things that normally live in woods aren’t fun to play with.”Harry said, yawning as he toed off his boots and stretched out.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and nodded in agreement to Harry’s statement, both of them remembering all of the different creatures which loved to make wooded area’s their home and hunting grounds.

Harry tuned out the brothers as they began talking about what they might be hunting, and thought to the week they had spent at Stanford. He and Sam had dropped out, in which the Dean of the college understood and chalked it up to stress and loss since Jessica had died in the fire. Both of them mentioned that they might be back sometime in the future, to which they were told they would have to retake the L.S.A.T.s and have an interview in order to see if they would still be able to get into the Law program. Most of their time after that was spent scouring the remains of the house and the area surrounding it in hopes of finding clues or traces of the demons. 

Harry learned that the Yellow Eyed demon that spoke to him had been the same demon that had killed Sam and Dean’s mother when Sam was just a baby. The demon was the one that started everything, including their dad’s obsession in finding and killing the demon. Harry was worried about what the demon had in store for them, but he knew that they needed to press on and finally find and kill the bastard. He had gotten a visit from Stephan, and was told that they were up against a powerful enemy who had a lot of connections and a lot of people who were willing to help. Stephan warned him that he would need the brother’s help in order to kill the demon, and that this would be a test of all that Harry had learned up to this point.

“If where we’re going is the woods we should stop at a store and buy camping gear.”Harry announced, focusing back on the conversation between Sam and Dean.

“Harry’s right, we can stop and get some gear before continuing on.”Sam said, glad for the distraction as he and Dean had been nearing an argument.

Dean nodded and continued down the road, hoping that there would be a store and a motel where they could stop soon. Even though it was day, they were still tired and would want to rest before they went about trying to collect information on what was happening in Blackwater Ridge. Harry yawned again from the backseat, smirking and chuckling as both brothers yawned after a minute or so. All three of them blinked when they passed a sign welcoming them to Lost Creek Colorado National Forest. Harry frowned and sat up, pulling on his seat belt as they continued to drive down the road for a few miles before entering a small town. 

“There’s a store.”Sam said, peering out the window and pointing towards a store which was just down the road.

“And right next to a motel.”Dean added, grinning as he pulled into the parking lot of the motel.

“You pay for your room, and I’ll pay for mine.”Harry said, getting out of the car with the brothers.

“Two rooms?”Dean asked, raising an eyebrow as Sam and Harry looked at him.

“You really want to see us?”Harry asked, smirking as Dean’s eyes widened and he flushed.

Sam chuckled and walked into the motel office with Harry, Dean trailing after them while he struggled to get the redness in his cheeks to go down. Inside, Harry asked to get a room with a single bed while Sam picked up a couple leaflets about the surrounding area, including the forest which surrounded the town. They waited off to the side as Dean got his own room before they walked outside and headed to the Impala to grab their things.

“Remember to put up the salt lines.”Dean said, making Sam roll his eyes and look at his brother.

“Dean, I’m not stupid.”Sam said, shaking his head as Dean opened the trunk.

“Never said you were.”Dean added, grinning as Harry sighed.

“Let’s get our things inside and go to the store and then find something to eat. I’m tired of gas station food.”Harry said, carrying his backpack and duffle bag towards the line of rooms.

They found out that their rooms were right next to each other, which made Dean relax since the idea of Sam not rooming with him had made him worry. He didn’t like being able to check up on his brother whenever he was in the motel room, but the idea of accidently seeing Harry and Sam…it didn’t sit well with his mind and memories of his brother. Dean unlocked the door to his room and set his things down before digging through one of his bags and pulling out a container of salt. He quickly lined the windows and the door before putting it away and walking back outside, locking the door behind him.

Sam was waiting near the Impala, though Dean spotted the door to Sam and Harry’s room open and could see Harry moving around inside. Dean’s eyes widened when he saw a ball of shimmering colors pass through the walls of the motel rooms and expand until it surrounded the entire building before disappearing. He looked to Sam who nodded his head, meaning he had seen it to.

“That was a ward. It’ll help keep things away from the rooms.”Sam explained, Dean nodding his head slowly.

“There, now let’s go to that diner and get something to eat.”Harry said, closing the door behind him and walking towards the brothers.

They decided to forgo driving, since they could see the small diner a few blocks down. As they walked, they talked about what might be going on in the town to make John lead them there. Harry paused as they neared the forest, shivering when he felt something prowling through the trees. He was seriously thinking about letting Sam and Dean do all of the leg work while he did the research and made sure that he would be available for backup if they needed it. However, the thought of leaving Sam and letting him fight something on his own made his blood chill and struck a kind of terror in his heart that he hadn’t felt since the war. He shook his head and hurried after the brothers, smiling at them as he pushed open the door to the diner and led the way inside.

As they waited for their orders, Harry made a list of things they would need for going into the forest, even though nothing promised that what they were looking for was out in the woods. However, he reasoned that there might come a time where they wouldn’t be able to find a motel nearby and it would be well off if they had the means of camping outside. Dean and Sam talked about where their dad could be, and it allowed Harry to gain more insight to the strained relationship Sam had with his dad. He sighed as the brothers started arguing, smiling feebly as the waitress walked over carrying the plates with their food. She glanced from Sam to Dean before smiling at Harry and patting his hand before she walked away.

“Alright you two, shut up and eat. Sam, after we’re done you go to the store and Dean and I will check out the ranger station and learn more about Blackwater Ridge.”Harry said, causing both men to blink and stare at him.

“Harry…?”Sam asked, his voice soft as he placed a hand on the Wizard’s leg.

“Like I said, shut up before I silence you. I’m tired of the fighting.”Harry said, glaring lightly at the both of them.

Sam and Dean saw the flare of anger inside Harry’s eyes and wisely kept quiet, both of them sensing that something had Harry on edge. The conversation turned to what they would possibly find, if anything. Sam was doubtful, and Harry could sense that he was on edge and wanted to find his and Dean’s father to find out more about the demon that had killed Jessica. He understood Sam’s pain, the desire to kill and seek revenge against what had killed Jessica, but he could also sense that Sam was starting to get on edge, which could spell disaster for Sam if he or Dean weren’t able to get through to the other man.

They quickly finished their meals and drinks, and Harry handed Sam enough money to get their supplies from the store. After paying for the meal, Harry and Dean walked up to the ranger station while Sam took the Impala to the store since he would be buying more than he could carry. Harry shivered as they got closer to the forest, blinking when Dean tensely wrapped an arm around him.

“You alright?”Dean asked, his voice soft but gruff.

“Yeah, something about the forest just creeps me out.”Harry muttered, smiling lightly as Dean nodded his head.

“Let’s find out what’s going on.”Dean said, pushing open the door to the station.

\------xxxxxxxxxx------

“So, this girl reported her brother missing?”Sam asked, frowning as he, Harry and Dean drove down the street.

“Yeah, I figure it’s something to check out.”Dean said, glancing back at Sam from the front seat.

They pulled up alongside the curb of a small house, Dean cutting off the engine as Sam dug through the glove box for I.D.s. Harry raised an eyebrow as he simply grabbed a piece of paper and flicked his hand over it, watching as it changed into an I.D. for a park ranger. All three of them got out of the car and walked up the house, though Harry blinked when the main door opened before they reached the porch. A woman with shoulder length, curly brown hair and deep brown eyes stood behind the screen, her posture tense as Dean and Sam smiled at her.

“You must be Haley Collins. I’m Dean and this is Sam and Harry. We’re, ah, we’re rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask you a few questions about your brother Tommy.”Dean said, watching as Haley looked at the three of them.

“Show me some I.D.s.”She said, blinking when they pulled out their I.D.s and pressed them to the screen.

“Come on in.”She said, unlocking the screen and holding the door open for the trio.

Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw Haley look at the Impala, and he fought down the urge to roll his eyes when she asked Dean if the Impala was his. Harry looked around the house, following after Haley as she showed them into the kitchen where a teenage boy was sitting at the counter. His hair was cut short, but there was no mistaking that it was the same color as Haley’s along with his eyes. Harry smiled gently at the boy, and Sam smiled as well before he turned to Haley.

“So, if Tommy’s not due back for a while, how do you know something’s wrong?”He asked, tilting his head as Haley sighed and walked over to stand beside the teen.

“He checks in everyday by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos-we haven’t heard anything in over three days.”She said, unease and worry in her voice as Harry frowned gently.

“Well, maybe he can’t get cell reception.”Sam offered, watching as Haley shook her head.

“He’s got a satellite phone too.”She said, wrapping her arms around herself.

“Maybe he just got caught up in the hiking and hasn’t had the time to check in.”Harry offered, Ben shaking his head.

“He wouldn’t do that.”Ben said, looking away as Haley walked over to the fridge and pulled out a few things.

“Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other.”She said, missing the flash of surprise in Harry’s eyes.

“May I see the photo’s Tommy sent you?”Sam asked, his voice soft as Haley nodded her head.

“Sure.”She said, walking over to the dining table and booting up a laptop.

Sam, Dean and Harry crowded in behind her, watching as she brought up a couple of emails, most of them having videos attached them to them. Haley pointed out the young man in the video with spiky brown hair and carefree brown eyes as her brother before she played the video. Harry sucked in his breath when he saw a shadow move behind the tent, though he held himself back from saying anything as Sam and Dean listened to what Tommy said before the video ended. He focused on Dean, listening as the older hunter explained that they were going to Blackwater Ridge in the morning, though alarm filled him when Haley said that she and Ben were going as well. Sam caught his worried look and raised an eyebrow, but he simply asked Haley if she could send him the video’s in which she agreed.

They left soon after, Haley promising to meet up with them should they arrive at Blackwater at the same time. Harry asked her to be careful, which made her nod her head and give him a shaky smile. Harry sighed as he got in the backseat of the Impala, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back. Something was going on in the forest, and it was sending chills up his spine. He knew that he, Sam and Dean would need to go to Blackwater Ridge in order to find whatever had taken Tommy and get him back, but the thought of Haley and Ben being there made him want to throw a fit. They couldn’t afford to look after two, possibly three, extra people and try to hunt whatever had taken her brother. 

Harry hardly noticed as they drove back towards the motel, though he did notice when Dean pulled into the parking lot of a bar. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head, getting out of the car when Sam looked at him with worry. They walked inside and quickly found a table near one of the more quieter tables, and took their seats. Sam pulled out his laptop and their dad’s journal while Dean ordered them a couple of beers.

“So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found.”Sam said, pulling up different sites before he flipped to a certain page in their dad’s journal.

“Anything before that?”Dean asked, glancing at his brother before he watched as few women walk past.

“Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack.”Sam said, handing Dean a newspaper clipping that was folded inside the journal.

Harry grabbed the clipping as Dean passed it to him, frowning as he read through the apparent grizzly attack. Unease continued to creep up his spine, making him shift in his seat as he folded the clipping as Sam listed a few more dates. He looked up and crowded in close as Sam pulled up the video Haley had sent them, his eyes closing when Sam slowed the video so they could see it frame by frame, which allowed them to see a humanoid shape moving in the background past the tent.

“I told you that something was going on here.”Dean said, punching Sam in the shoulder as the waitress returned with their drinks.

“Yeah…”Sam muttered, shaking his head as he closed down the laptop and put it away.

“What else is there?”Harry asked, his voice soft as Sam looked at him.

“There was a survivor in fifty-nine. He was barely a kid when he crawled out of the attack.”Sam said, handing over another newspaper clipping.

“What’s his name?”Dean asked, looking at Sam as his brother sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Kevin Shaw. He lives here in town.”Sam said, Dean nodding his head.

“Alright, so we’ll ask the guy about that night, see if he remembers anything.”Dean said, taking a drink of his beer.

“If he remembers. He was just a kid. If I could get him alone, I could enter his memories and view that night myself.”Harry said, raising an eyebrow as Dean frowned.

“So you want to go into this guy mind to figure out what happened that night?”Dean asked, frowning as Harry nodded his head.

“If it will help us, then yes. Then I can alter his memories so he won’t remember me going into his mind.”Harry said, leaning against Sam as the man put an arm around his shoulder.

“I don’t like the thought of you going through someone’s mind.”Dean said, draining half of his beer.

“I’ll only do it if I need to and I know what to look for so I don’t have to spend hours searching through his entire life. I’m not an idiot, Dean.”Harry said, his voice tense as Dean gave a jerky nod.

“Let’s finish up here and go see Kevin.”Sam offered, his voice soft as Harry and Dean nodded in agreement.

They quickly finished their drinks and headed out, though the ride to Kevin’s house was silent to the point where Sam was tempted to walk the rest of the way. He knew that Dean didn’t like the idea of Harry being able to look into someone’s mind and view their memories, but Sam had only seen Harry do so once before and the person had been find during and after Harry was in their mind. They finally pulled into the driveway of cabin which was located farther away from any other house. Harry was the first out of the car and was already halfway up the walkway by the time Sam and Dean got out of the car. They hurried after him and saw that Harry was talking to an elderly man who was smoking a cigarette.

“Sure, come on in.”Kevin said, opening the door further and letting the trio inside.

“Thank you Mr. Shaw.”Harry said, smiling as the man nodded his head and took a seat.

“Look, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a—“

“Grizzly? That's what attacked them?”Sam asked, watching as Kevin pulled out his cigarette and nodded his head.

“The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?”Dean asked, noticing the unease in Kevin’s eyes.

“What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?”He continued, watching as Kevin took a draw of his cigarette.

“If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it.”Dean finished, Kevin shaking his head and scoffing lightly.

“I doubt that. Anyway, I don’t see what difference it would make.”Kevin said, his voice soft as Harry leaned closer.

“Mr. Shaw, please.”Harry said, watching as the man sighed.

“You won’t believe me…nobody did.”Kevin said, causing Sam and Dean to sit down.

“Mr. Shaw, please tell us what you saw.”Sam said, his voice gentle as Kevin looked at him and nodded lightly.

“I couldn’t see anything…it moved too fast, hid too well. I heard it though; it was like…a roar. But no man or animal could have made that sound.”Kevin said, Sam and Dean frowning.

“It came at night?”Sam asked, Kevin nodding his head.

“Did it get inside your tent?”Harry asked, blinking as Kevin shook his head and looked at him.

“It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming.”Kevin explained, his face pale as he remembered that night.

“It killed them?”Sam asked, glancing at Harry as his boyfriend paled faintly.

“It dragged them off into the night.”Kevin said, shaking his head as he clasped his hands together.

“Why it left me alive…I’ve been wondering that ever since.”He said, closing his eyes before his hand went to the collar of his shirt.

“However, it did give me this.”He finished, pulling away the material from his shoulder.

Sam, Dean and Harry looked in shock at the three long claw mark scars on the man’s shoulder. Kevin let the collar settle over his shoulder and looked at the trio, shaking his head in fear.

“There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon.”

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-  
Sam and Harry’s motel room.

“Demons and Spirits don’t have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just walk right on through.”Dean said, opening his box of takeout as he sat on Sam’s bed.

“So it's probably something else, something corporeal.”Sam said, Dean looking up at him as Harry walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his food from the table.

“Its claws are…I’ve only seen it on Veela but even they won’t senselessly attack like that. Shape shifters don’t normally have a cycle.”Harry said, sitting down on his bed next to Sam.

“I’m thinking Skinwalker or a black dog. Whatever it is, it’s a creature and we can kill it.”Dean said, taking a huge bite out of his burger.

“Let’s just eat and get some sleep so we can get up early. It’ll take us awhile to reach Blackwater Ridge.”Harry said, even though he was picking at his own food.

Dean wisely kept quiet, though Sam nudged Harry and looked pointedly at the other man’s food, making Harry sigh and nod his head. They remained quiet as they finished their meals and threw their trash away. While Dean used the bathroom, Harry pulled out his wand and flicked it, packing away their gear in duffle bags so they wouldn’t be scrambling at the last minute. Sam grabbed a few of the bags and carried them outside as Dean walked back into the room, blinking when he saw that everything was packed.

“Magic does come in handy.”Harry said, his voice soft as Dean looked at him.

“I can see that.”Dean muttered, grabbing the last of the bags and carrying them outside.

Harry sighed and followed Dean, locking the door behind him. He listened as Sam told Dean that they couldn’t let Haley and Ben go into the woods, to which Dean sided with Haley in the fact that it was her brother who was lost in the woods. Harry winced as Sam ranted about having to babysit Haley, instantly knowing that Sam just wanted to find their dad and settle the score with the Yellow Eyed Demon that had killed Jessica. Dean stared at Sam, making his brother shake his head and head back into the motel room. Harry sighed and shook his head, smiling tensely at Dean before he followed Sam into the motel room.

\------------

An older man with short, slate grey hair and deep hazel eyes shook his head as he looked at Haley and Ben.

“I'll tell you again, I don't think Ben should come.”He said, his voice gruff as Haley looked at him.

“Roy-“

“Look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe. I think Ben's safest at home.”Roy said, his voice stern as he looked at the woman.

They spun around as the roar of a car engine reached their ears and Haley shook her head even as she grinned when she saw Sam, Dean and Harry get out of the Impala and walk towards them. Roy frowned, and narrowed his eyes, taking in the backpacks and duffle bags that the men were carrying.

“You guys got room for two more?”Dean asked, grinning as Roy scowled.

“Wait, you want to come with us?”Haley asked, raising an eyebrow as Roy looked at her.

“Who are these guys?”He asked, glaring at the trio as Haley looked at him.

“Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue.”She said, putting her hands on her hips as the trio stopped in front of them.

“You're rangers?”Roy asked, disbelief in his voice as Harry and Sam walked ahead as Dean looked at him.

“Yeah, that’s right.”He said, grinning as Haley looked him over.

“And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?”She asked, frowning as Dean nodded his head.

“Well, Sweetheart, I don’t do shorts.”He said, heading towards Sam and Harry as Roy looked at him.

“What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt.”Roy said, his voice stern as Harry, Sam and Dean turned and looked at him.

“Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all.”Dean said, turning back around and heading into the forest with Sam and Harry following after him.

It didn’t take long for the chain of command to be established, with Roy as the leader. Harry could tell that Sam and Dean didn’t like this, but all he had to do was give the brothers a stern look that promised they would be hanging upside down to get them to be quiet. Harry was currently walking alongside Ben and Haley, Dean was behind Roy and Sam was walking in the back of the group. All of them were keeping an eye out for Tommy’s campsite, though Harry was thankful that Roy had a GPS so they could find their way. 

Harry sighed as he pulled out a water bottle, taking a deep drink of it before he slowed down and handed it to Sam. Sam smiled faintly at him and took a drink as well, passing it back to Harry so he could cap it and put it away. Both of them noticed Ben glancing at them, though they ignored the looks since they were used to being stared at by now. They had been walking for about twenty minutes, and the silence between them was slowly starting to become awkward.

“So Roy, you said you did a little hunting.”Dean said, tilting his head to the side as Roy nodded.

“Yeah, more than a little.”Roy said, stepping over a fallen log.

“Uh-huh. What furry critters do you hunt?”

“Mostly buck, sometimes bear.”Roy answered, blinking as Dean passed him and smirked.

“Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?”He asked, all of them stopping when Roy grabbed Dean’s arm.

“Whatcha doing Roy?”Dean asked, his body tense.

Roy raised an eyebrow and picked up a long stick. The others watched as he shoved the other end of the stick through the leaves, a sharp snapping sound ringing through the air as he triggered a bear trap that Dean was about ready to step on. Haley frowned, narrowing her eyes at Sam, Dean and Harry with suspicion.

“You should watch where you’re going, Ranger.”Roy said, letting go of Dean and continuing to lead the group.

Dean opened his mouth, though he blinked when Harry punched him on the arm, giving him a warning look before he hurried forward to catch up with Roy and Ben. Sam shook his head as he passed Dean, moving so he was behind Ben. Dean sighed and started walking, blinking when Haley moved up next to him.

“You didn’t pack any provisions and you only have one backpack…the rest are in duffle bags. You’re not Rangers, are you?”She asked, narrowing her eyes as Dean looked at her.

“Who the hell are you?”She hissed, frowning as Dean looked to Sam and Harry who were looking at him.

“Look, Sam and I are brothers, and Harry is Sam’s boyfriend. All of us are looking for mine and Sam’s dad, and he might be here, we don’t know. I just figured, you and me, we’re in the same boat.”Dean said, Haley raising an eyebrow as she listened to him.

“Why didn’t you say that in the first place?”She asked, raising an eyebrow as Dean blinked.

“I'm telling you now. 'sides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman...ever. So we okay?”Dean asked, watching as Haley paused and sighed before she nodded her head.

“Yeah, okay.”She said, turning so she could catch up with the others.

“And just because I’m not carrying anything doesn’t mean we don’t have provisions!”Dean called, hurrying after Haley and the group as he pulled out a bag of M&M’s.

They continued walking for twenty minutes before Harry paused, a shiver racing up his spine. He shuddered and pressed close to Dean, who was right beside him, making Dean look at him with confusion. 

“Here we are, Blackwater Ridge.”Roy said, raising an eyebrow as Sam moved past him.

“What coordinates are we at?”Sam asked, frowning as he looked around while Roy pulled out his GPS.

“Thirty five and minus eleven.”Roy said, looking around as Harry and Dean walked up to Sam.

“You’re hearing what I’m hearing…right?”Harry asked, his voice soft as Sam and Dean looked at him before looking around.

“Yeah, it’s too quiet.”Dean said, his posture tense.

“Not even crickets.”Sam muttered, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist and pulling him close.

“I’m going to look around.”Roy announced, walking past them.

“We need to stay together.”Harry urged, making Roy raise an eyebrow at him and chuckle.

“That’s sweet, but you don’t need to worry about me.”Roy said, lightly tapping his rifle.

Sam and Dean looked back at Haley and Ben, nodding their heads towards the brother and sister.

“We stick together, no one lags behind.”Dean said, Haley and Ben nodding their heads in agreement.

All of them hurried after Roy, though Sam, Dean and Harry kept looking towards the trees with worried eyes. The silence was disturbing, and Harry moved slightly away from the group as his magic began to react to his worry and panic and crackle lightly in the air around him. He breathed deeply and focused on staying with the group, knowing that they needed to be together no matter what.

\------xxxxxxxxxx------

Harry leaned against the large rock they were resting by, smiling gratefully as Sam passed him another water bottle. Now that they were in Blackwater, they were trying to find Tommy’s campsite in hopes of discovering what had happened to the man. Harry was worried that Tommy wasn’t going to be there, and instead they would find something that would send Haley and Ben into a panic. He knew that Sam and Dean felt the same, though the brother’s didn’t voice their thoughts. Roy had gone ahead, even though he, Sam and Dean had urged him to stay with the group, and Harry was beginning to wonder what had happened to the older man.

“Haley! Over here!”Roy called, making everyone freeze before they scrambled.

They raced through the forest, heading towards the sound of Roy’s voice. However, Harry gasped when they came to a small clearing. Two tents were torn to shreds; blood was splattered across them and the ground. The cooler had scratch marks on it, and the lid was across the campsite. Food, clothes and other supplies were torn and scattered.

“Oh my God…”Haley breathed, shock and horror in her eyes as Ben stared in horror.

“Looks like a grizzly.”Roy said, his voice soft as he looked at a few scratch marks on the trees nearby.

“Tommy?”Haley called, setting down her backpack as Ben and Roy did the same.

Harry looked around as Sam hurriedly put down his backpack as Haley hurried across the campsite calling for Tommy. Harry, Dean, Ben and Roy hurried after them, watching as Sam put his hand over Haley’s mouth and hushed her, his eyes wide as he looked around. Haley wrenched away from Sam, looking around wildly.

“Tommy!”She called, her voice echoing through the woods.

“Shh-hh-hh!”Sam looked at her with wide eyes as she turned to look at him.

“Why?”She asked, her voice desperate as Sam looked around.

“Because something might still be out there.”Sam said, not noticing as Harry and Dean walked away from the group.

Harry narrowed his eyes, gasping when he saw drag marks in the earth. He crouched down and carefully swept away the leaves and twigs, shaking his head when he saw that the drag marks went farther through the forest.

“Sam! Dean!”He called, looking over his shoulder as the brothers came running.

“The bodies were dragged through here.”Harry said, standing up as Sam and Dean looked at the marks.

“I’ll tell you what, that’s no Skinwalker or Black dog.”Dean muttered, shaking his head as Sam and Harry nodded in agreement.

They walked back to the campsite with the group, and Harry blinked when he saw Haley kneel down and pick up a broken cellphone. He winced as her eyes filled with tears, a quiet sob escaping her as Dean knelt down next to her.

“Hey, he could still be alive.”Dean said, his voice soft as Haley looked at him.

“Help! Help!”

Everyone jumped at the screams, their eyes wide. Roy darted away from the campsite, Harry behind him with the others following close behind. They stopped a few feet away, looking around wildly for the source of the screams.

“Help! Somebody!”

Harry shuddered, his eyes glowing as his magic expanded and reached out, trying to find the source of the voice. However, he flinched when his magic touched something which felt wrong, very wrong. Sam hurried over to him, pulling him close as they all looked around.

“It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn’t it?”Haley asked, her voice strained with worry and fear.

“Everybody back to camp.”Sam said, turning around with Harry against him.

They hurried back to the campsite, their eyes widening when they saw that all of their packs had been taken. Harry reached out again with his magic, frowning when the thing he felt earlier wasn’t nearby.

“Our packs!”Haley said, disbelief in her voice as Roy walked over to where his bag had been.

“So much for my GPS and satellite phone.”He muttered, shaking his head as Haley looked at Dean.

“What the hell is going on?”She demanded, looking from the brothers to Harry.

“It’s smart. It wants to cut us off so we can’t call for help.”Sam said, looking around at the trees.

“You mean someone, some nutjob, out there just stole all our gear.”Roy said, looking at the trio with shock and horror.

“We need to talk.”Sam said, looking at Dean and Harry.

They headed away from the campsite, though they stayed close enough so they could still keep the others in sight. Sam asked Dean for their dad’s journal and began flipping through it, making Dean and Harry frown in confusion.

“Here it is.”Sam said, stopping on one page and handing the book to Harry and Dean.

“Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west.”Dean said, shaking his head as Harry looked closely at the drawings before nodding his head.

“Dean, Sam’s right. The claws, the feeding cycle, mimicking human voices.”Harry said, looking up at Dean and handing the journal back as Dean groaned.

“Great.”Dean said, pulling out his pistol and looking at his brother and Harry.

“This is useless.”He finished, Harry and Sam nodding their heads.

“We have to get them to safety. If it’s just you two, I can kill it easily.”Harry said, the brothers looking at him in confusion.

“I know four fire spells. It will kill it quickly and we won’t need to get close.”Harry explained, Sam nodding even as Dean shifted with slight unease.

They headed back to the campsite where Roy was looking around while Haley was speaking with Ben about something near the tents. Harry glanced at Sam and Dean before looking towards the group.

“Okay, we need to get all of you out of here. Things have just gotten more…dangerous and complicated.”Harry said, Haley and Roy frowning as they looked at him.

“What? Why?”Haley asked, her and Ben walking towards Harry.

“Look, kid, whatever is out there I think I can handle it.”Roy said, chuckling softly as he continued cleaning his rifle.

“It’s not us that we’re worried about. If you shoot it, you’re only going to make it mad. We have to leave, now.”Sam said, narrowing his eyes as Roy looked at him.

“One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders.”Roy said, standing up as anger flashed in Sam’s eyes.

“Relax.”Dean said, stepping in between the two men.

“We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you.”Sam continued, his eyes flashing again as Roy stepped in close to his face.

“You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night.”Roy said, a smug smirk on his face as Harry grabbed Sam’s arm and tried pulling him away.

“Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here.”Sam said, his voice rising as Roy laughed and shook his head.

“You know you’re crazy, right?”Roy asked, shaking his head as he stepped away.

“Yeah? You ever hunt a wen-“

“Sam!”Harry growled, pulling Sam away from Roy and farther from the group.

“Roy!”Haley said, frowning as she looked at the other man while Dean looked at Sam and frowned.

“Chill out.”He said, Haley walking over so she stood between Sam and Roy.

“Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him.”She said, looking from the brothers to Roy as they fell silent.

“It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves.”Dean said after a small pause, the others looking at him with wonder.

“How?”Haley asked, tilting her head as Dean looked at her.

\------------

Harry looked over at Sam as the rest of the group sat around the campfire they had managed to build. Night had fallen and Dean was using a long stick to draw the Anasazi protection symbols. Roy kept glancing at Dean and shaking his head, and Harry knew that the man would eventually cause trouble.

“One more time, that's—“Haley asked, trailing off as she watched Dean.

“Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them.”Dean explained, looking up as Roy laughed.

“Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy.”Dean said, standing up and tossing the stick into the fire and heading over to Sam and Harry near the edge of the campsite.

Dean sat down and looked at Sam, noticing that his brother was still on edge along with Harry. He sighed and raised an eyebrow as he looked at the pair.

“You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head’s of yours?”He asked, looking from Harry to Sam.

“Dean—“Sam muttered, glancing at Dean.

“No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember? Currently Harry is the only one who seems calm enough to really do anything.”Dean said, glancing at Harry who winced.

“Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?”Sam asked, his voice soft as Harry placed a hand on his arm.

“Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek.”Dean said, looking towards the forest as Sam looked at him.

“Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?”Sam asked, frustration in his voice as Harry frowned.

“Sam-“He started.

“This is why.”Dean said, standing up and grabbing something from near the fire before returning to Sam and holding up their dad’s journal.

“This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession—everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business.”He explained, Sam shaking his head as he sighed.

“That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just—call us? Why doesn't he—tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?”Sam asked, his voice soft as Harry sighed.

“Your dad wants you to help people, Sam. I think…along the way you’ll find him.”Harry said, the brothers looking at him.

“We’re just dragging you along, you don’t have to stay with us.”Sam said, blinking as Harry smiled and kissed him lightly.

“I promised that I would stick by you, Sam. I intend to keep that promise. Anyway, I’m a Hunter too, I would have been doing this sometime down the road.”Harry said, grinning as Dean smiled.

“I dunno why Dad hasn’t sent us a message, Sam. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it.”Dean added, Sam and Harry looking at him.

“Dean...no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about.”Sam said, blinking as Harry scowled.

“Sam, I saw Jessica die, I was right there. I want to find her killer too, but I’m not go consumed by it that I’m willing to let others die!”Harry said, standing and heading towards the campsite as the brothers stared after him.

"Sam, Harry’s right. We’ll find her killer, that I promise. But you have to prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man.”Dean said, watching as Sam looked around and closed his eyes.

“How do you do it? How does Dad do it?”He asked, his voice soft as Dean looked over at Haley and Ben.

“Well for one, them.”He said, watching as Sam looked over at the siblings.

“I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable.”He continued, looking at Sam who didn’t speak.

“I'll tell you what else helps.”He added, smiling as Sam looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can.”Dean said, grinning as Sam smiled at him.

Both of them froze as a twig snapped nearby, their eyes widening as they stood up.

“Help me! Please!”

Dean pulled out his gun and looked around as he and Sam slowly backed up towards the campsite. Another cry for help echoed through the forest, causing Sam to look around with his flashlight shining through the trees.

“He’s trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put.”Dean said, moving inside the protection circle as Roy scoffed.

“Inside the magic circle?”Roy asked, his voice dripping with venom.

"Help! Help me!”

A growl ripped through the air after the calls for help, causing Haley and Ben to cling to each other as Harry, Sam, Dean and Roy surrounded them. Roy pointed his rifle towards the trees, shaking his head.

“That is no grizzly.”He muttered, looking towards the trees.

“It’s okay, you’ll be okay, I promise.”Haley muttered, looking down at Ben as he clung to her.

A dark figure rushed through the trees, causing Haley to shriek as it passed close to the circle. Sam glanced at Harry, watching as the man held a pistol in one hand while the other glowed faintly with magic.

“It’s here.”Harry muttered, blinking as it passed close again.

Roy took aim and fired two times into the trees, lower his gun as a growl ripped through the air right as something impacted it.

“I hit it!”He said, triumph in his voice as he hurried after it.

“Roy, no! Roy!”Dean cried, looking after the hunter in shock.

“Both of you stay here!”Harry ordered, leading the way into the forest after Roy.

“It’s over here! In the tree.”Roy called, looking around up at the trees.

Suddenly two long arms with clawed hands reached down, swiftly breaking Roy’s neck and pulling him up into the branches. Harry panted as he, Dean and Sam looked around, slowing down as they came to the area where they thought they had heard Roy’s voice.

“Roy!”Dean called, looking around in panic.

“He’s gone, let’s go. It’s not safe.”Harry said, leading the way back to the campsite.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Sam gently ran a hand through Harry’s hair, taking comfort in the fact that the other man was resting with his head in his(Sam’s) lap. The night had been spent sleeping in shifts, Harry had taken the first shift and anytime it was time for him to rest, he had gotten very little rest. Now that it was day and everyone was awake, he was taking a few more minutes to rest. Sam glanced at their dad’s journal which was sitting on the grass beside him, though he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Dean, Haley and Ben were by the tents, and he could hear them talking.

“I don’t…I mean, these types of things, they aren’t supposed to be real.”Haley said, sighing as she looked at Dean.

“I wish I could tell you different.”Dean said, his voice soft as Ben sat down.

“How do you know it’s not out there watching us?”Haley asked, glancing towards the forest.

“We don’t, but we’re safe for now.”Dean said, watching as Haley sighed.

“How do you know all of this stuff?”Haley asked, blinking as Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Kind of runs in the family.”He said, smiling as Haley shook her head.

They looked up as Sam walked over with Harry trailing alongside him rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Hey.”Sam said, his voice soft as Harry leaned against his side.

“So, we’ve got half a chance in the daylight. I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch.”Sam said, smiling as Harry lightly punched his arm as Dean grinned.

“Well, hell, you know I’m in.”Dean said, standing up as Haley and Ben did.

Harry watched as Sam pulled out their dad’s journal and flipped through it until he got to the page about the wendigos and showed it to Haley and Ben.

“ 'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'.”Sam read, Haley and Ben frowning as they looked at the page.

“They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter.”Dean explained, picking a few things off of the ground.

“How's a man turn into one of those things?”Haley asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp.”Dean said, his voice soft as Ben looked at him with a frown.

“Like the Donner Party.”He said, Harry and Sam nodding their heads in agreement.

“Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality.”Sam explained, looking to Dean.

“If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry.”Dean finished, noticing the concern and fear in Haley’s eyes.

“So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?”She asked, wrapping an arm around Ben’s shoulders.

“You're not gonna like it.”Dean said, glancing at Harry and Sam before he looked back to Haley.

“Tell me.”She said, her voice pleading as she looked at the brothers.

“More than anything, a Wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there.”Dean explained, Harry frowning as he shifted closer to the group.

“And then how do we stop it?”Haley asked, tilting her head as Dean sighed.

“Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically—“He started, holding up a can of lighter fluid, a beer bottle and a white cloth.

“We gotta torch the sucker.”He finished, Haley and Ben looking at him with worry.

They collected what they could to make more Molotov cocktails so they would be prepared for the Wendigo when they ran into it. Harry was worried since he didn’t like the idea of the brothers getting close enough for the thing to actually make contact with the Wendigo. If Haley and Ben could be parted from the group, guarded by either Sam or Dean, and he was able to get the Wendigo alone, he would be able to torch the creature no problem. However, he didn’t see that happening anytime soon.

They silently started through the forest, following the claw marks on the trees. Sam and Dean took turns leading the group, both of them armed with cocktails in case the Wendigo decided to try and attack them during the day. After about an hour of walking, Sam stopped and frowned from where he was in the lead. Haley, Ben and Harry took the moment to stop and rest.

“Dean, Harry.”Sam called, looking up at the trees.

“What?”Harry asked, blinking as he looked around as well.

“You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow.”Sam said, in which Harry and Dean looked around with alarm.

A growl filled the air, causing them to whip around in worry as they clutched the cocktails in their hands. Haley looked at them from where she was underneath a tree, though she froze when something dripped onto her jacket. She glanced at her shoulder and gasped when she saw blood. She looked up and screamed, jumping out of the way and landing on the ground as Roy’s body fell out of the tree and landed where she had been standing. Harry rushed over to Haley, carefully pulling her to her feet as Dean looked over Roy’s body.

“You alright? Nothing broken?”Harry asked, looking Haley over as she shook her head.

“His neck is broken.”Dean said, looking down at Roy’s dead body.

A low growl filled the air, causing Dean to jump to his feet as Sam looked around wildly. Ben hurried over to Haley, grabbing her hand as another growl sounded, this time it was closer.

“Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!”Dean cried, taking off.

All of them sprinted through the forest, listening for anything that might give away the location of the Wendigo. Harry caught up with Dean who was in the lead with Haley, all three of them dodging rocks, trees, branches and logs. Ben grunted as he tripped over a root, though Sam hurried over to him and grabbed his arm.

“Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha.”Sam said, panting as he pulled Ben to his feet.

Up ahead, Harry gasped, skidding to a halt with Dean and Haley right behind him. In front of him stood a tall creature with greyish-black skin, sunken black eyes and fangs. Haley screamed, and Harry raised his hand which was glowing a fiery red. However, the Wendigo roared and swiped at them, its hand colliding with the side of Harry’s head and causing him to fall to the ground. Dean opened his mouth, but suddenly pain burst through his head and his vision darkened.  
Sam and Ben rushed through the trees, their eyes wide as they slowed to a halt.

“Haley?”Ben shouted, looking around as Sam looked at the ground.

Sam crouched down and picked up a broken beer bottle, his breathing coming out faster. He spotted a piece of cloth and his heart stopped when he realized that it was a piece of Harry’s shirt. He picked it up and looked around, his face pale.

“Dean? Harry?”He screamed, looking around wildly as panic set in.

“Sam…let’s move. I don’t want this thing to come back.”Ben said, watching as Sam slowly nodded his head in agreement.

They started walking forward, though both of them were keeping an eye out for anything that might tell them where Harry, Dean and Haley had been taken. After a little while, they stopped and looked around.

“If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?”Ben asked, tilting his head as Sam looked around.

“Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off.”Sam said, Ben nodding his head.

Ben blinked and crouched down, moving aside a few leaves. He smiled and picked up and M&M, looking at Sam with a smile.

“They went this way.”He said, holding up the M&M to Sam who laughed.

“It's better than breadcrumbs.”Sam said, spotting the trail leading off into the forest.

They headed through the forest following the trail Dean had left them. They soon came to an old mine entrance with a sign: WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL. Sam and Ben looked at each other before nodding their heads and making their way inside. Neither of them really noticed the second sign: KEEP OUT NO ADMITTANCE.

\------xxxxxxxxxx------  
Inside the mine.

Sam frowned as he led the way through the mine, glad that he had kept the flashlight with them when their packs had been stolen. Ben kept close behind him, his eyes wide as both of them strained to listen for anything. A low growl filled the air, causing Sam to grab Ben and pull them both flush against the rocky wall and clasped a hand over Ben’s mouth. The Wendigo growled as it walked past them, heading towards the entrance of the mine. Sam breathed softly until the Wendigo was out of sight before letting go of Ben’s mouth and stepping away from the wall. Ben panted softly, nodding his head at Sam’s concerned look before they continued down the mine shaft.

They walked over a wooden part of the shaft, though they froze as the board groaned underneath them. Suddenly, the boards gave out from underneath them, sending them down into another area. Sam groaned and looked around, his eyes widening when he saw a pile of bones nearby. Ben gasped and jumped away, his chest heaving as he looked at the pile of skulls.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay.”Sam said, standing up and helping Ben to his feet.

They looked around and gasped, spotting Haley, Dean and Harry hanging above the ground by their wrists. Ben hurried to Haley, his eyes swimming with tears as he took in her pale skin and the cuts on her arms and face. Sam raced over to Harry and Dean, his eyes filled with worry and fright.

“Dean! Harry!”He called, shaking Dean and Harry with one hand each.

“Haley!”Ben said, his voice soft as he lightly slapped her face.

“Dean!”Sam called, smiling as Dean groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

“Hey, you okay?”Sam asked, watching as Dean lifted his head and looked at him.

“Yeah…”Dean groaned, wincing as pain shot through him.

“Harry, Harry wake up!”Sam said, shaking the slighter man.

“Sam, cut me down and we can get him laying down.”Dean said, holding still as Sam pulled out a pocket knife and cut his ropes before helping him stand right.

Dean took the knife and quickly cut Harry down, Sam catching him before he fell. Sam gently laid Harry down on a bare patch of floor before he and Dean rushed over as Haley woke up. Sam cut Haley down and Ben helped to carry her over to the floor. Dean groaned as he sat down, though all of them looked worriedly on as Sam struggled to get Harry to wake up. 

“Harry, wake up!”Sam called, slapping Harry’s face.

A soft groan escaped Harry’s lips, making Sam sigh in relief as Harry’s eyes fluttered open. Sam carefully helped Harry sit up, blinking when Harry nodded to a corner. In the corner were the packs, in which Ben hurried over and dragged them over. Harry opened his backpack and pulled out a small vial, downing the liquid before handing another one to Dean. Dean grimaced, but none the less he drank it while Harry passed a third to Haley. Haley blinked as warmth washed through her after she drank whatever Harry had given her, though her eyes widened when she saw someone else hanging by their wrists.

“Where is it?”Dean asked, his voice rough as Haley stood up.

“Gone, it headed towards the entrance but there was another tunnel so it could have gone down there.”Sam said, Dean nodding his head.

“T-Tommy…”Haley sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she stood in front of her brother.

She reached out and lightly touched his cheek, gasping in shock and jumping away as Tommy’s head jerked up and his eyes fluttered open. She turned to Sam, demanding that he cut Tommy down. Ben and Haley stood on either side of Tommy, supporting his weight after Sam cut him down. Dean looked through the supplies and smirked when he pulled out a flare gun.

“Sam, check it out.”He said, smirking as Sam looked at him and grinned.

“Flare guns, that’ll work.”He said, Dean laughing as he twirled the gun.

“We need to get out of here before it comes back.”Harry said, gathering some of the packs as Dean grabbed another.

They found a tunnel and started heading down it, Haley, Ben and Tommy bringing up the rear since Harry hadn’t been able to do much to help Tommy without needing to do a full scan on him. A growl filled the air, making them freeze and look around.

“Looks like someone's home for supper.”Dean said, looking at Sam and Harry.

“We'll never outrun it.”Haley said, fear in her voice as she looked at them.

“You thinking what I'm thinking?”Dean asked, looking at Sam as Harry moved over beside him.

“Yeah, I think so.”Sam said, blinking when Harry put a hand on Dean’s arm and Dean nodded.

“All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here.”Dean said, making Haley and Ben stare at him with wide eyes.

“What are you gonna do?”Haley asked, her eyes widening as Dean and Harry smirked and headed down another tunnel.

“Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste good.”Dean yelled, Harry sending off small spells towards the sides of the tunnel.

Sam waited a little bit, listening until Dean and Harry’s taunts died down. He nodded his head and looked at the group.

“All right, come on! Hurry!”He said, leading them farther down the tunnel.

\------------

“Come on you ugly bastard! Bet you never had Wizard before!”Harry yelled, causing Dean to smirk at him.

\------------

Sam looked around worriedly, trying to remember which way he and Ben had come in. However, a growl filled the air, making Sam and the others turn around. Sam quickly pointed his flare gun towards the tunnel, though he turned and looked at Haley.

“Get him outta here.”He said, Haley shaking her head.

“Sam, no.”She pleaded, not wanting to think about Sam being killed.

“Go! Go! Go!”Sam yelled, turning so he was peering down the tunnel.

“Come on, Haley!”Ben said, Haley nodding her head before they started farther down the tunnel away from Sam and the growling.

Sam looked around, narrowing his eyes as he tried to spot the Wendigo through the darkness. He gasped when a growl sounded right behind him, spinning around. The Wendigo snarled, moving out of the way as Sam fired the flare gun. Sam grunted, dropping the useless flare gun and sprinting after Haley and her brothers.

“Sam!”Haley called, her eyes wide as Sam caught up with them.

“Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry.”Sam ushered, moving them quicker down the tunnel.

Their eyes widened when they came to a dead end. They turned around, spotting the Wendigo behind them following slowly.

“Get behind me.”Sam ordered, spreading his arms in front of the siblings as they moved in behind them.

He watched as the Wendigo slowly walked towards them, seeming to know that it would have all the time in the world to kill them. Sam closed his eyes, turning his head.

“Hey!”

Sam opened his eyes, relief flooding him when he saw Dean and Harry right behind the Wendigo. Dean fired the gun, but the Wendigo moved to the side. However, Harry moved with the creature, sending a burst of flames from his hand at the creature. The Wendigo arched, a sharp sound escaping it as flamed engulfed its body and it turned to ash. Harry grinned, looking at Sam and Dean.

“Not bad.”Dean said, smiling as he patted Harry on the shoulder.

Harry walked over and embraced Sam, laughing as the taller man picked him up and spun him around. Haley, Ben and Tommy glanced at Harry in confusion, but they said nothing. All of them made their way through the tunnels and found the entrance, glad that they were in the sunlight once more. They made it to the campsite before resting, in which Dean used Roy’s satellite phone(found in the packs) to call for an ambulance to meet them at the start of the forest. 

“What are you?”Haley asked, looking at Harry as Harry looked over some of Tommy’s more serious wounds.

“I can’t tell you. But, I am human.”Harry said, smiling as Haley looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“We won’t tell anyone.”Ben said, smiling as Harry nodded his head.

“Thank you.”Tommy said, his voice rough as Harry smiled at him.

“Just doing my job.”Harry said, handing Tommy a water bottle and standing up.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-  
Rangers Station.

Harry watched from his spot near the hood of the Impala as Ben spoke with two police officers about the ‘grizzly’ attack. Sam was standing nearby Ben, making sure the teen didn’t reveal too much of what had actually happened. Tommy was being loaded up into the back of an ambulance, and Haley and Dean were talking after they had been patched up. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, glad that the hunt had ended.

“So, I don’t know how to thank you.”Haley said, tilting her head as she looked at Dean.

Dean smirked at her, making Haley scoff and roll her eyes, but she smiled none the less.

“Must you cheapen the moment?”She asked, raising an eyebrow as Dean chuckled.

“Yeah.”He said, nodding his head as she smiled.

“Miss, are you riding with your brother?”Asked a paramedic, making Haley look at the man.

“Yeah.”She said, the man nodding his head as he walked back to the ambulance.

Haley looked at Ben and smiled, nodding her head.

“Come on, let’s go.”She said, Ben nodding before he looked at Sam who nodded at him.

Haley turned to Dean and leaned up, taking him by surprise when she kissed his cheek.

“I hope you find your father.”She said, smiling gently as she and Ben headed over to the ambulance.

“Thanks Sam.”She called, waving at the taller man.

Sam and Dean walked over to the Impala and sat down on either side of Harry as Haley and Ben climbed into the ambulance with Ben. Harry leaned against Sam’s side, resting his head on the man’s shoulder as the paramedic’s closed the back of the ambulance and got inside before taking off.

“Man, I hate camping.”Dean muttered, shaking his head as Harry laughed.

“Me too.”Sam agreed, looking at Harry who shook his head.

“At least you two weren’t nearly stunned by Ministry officials and accused of casting the Dark Mark.”Harry said, the brothers staring at him with raised eyebrows.

Both Sam and Dean chuckled, shaking their heads as Harry smiled at them. They watched as the ambulance disappeared around the corner, the sirens fading the farther away they got.

“Sam, you know we’re going to find Dad, right?”Dean asked, looking over at Sam.

“Yeah, I know…but in the meantime, I’m driving?”Sam asked, looking at Dean who raised an eyebrow but tossed him the keys.

“I call shotgun!”Harry called, laughing as Dean cursed and scrambled after him.

Sam laughed as Harry dove into the passenger’s seat and closed the door, locking it when Dean tried to open it. He folded himself into the driver’s seat, grinning as Dean got into the back while cursing under his breath. Sam turned on the car and pulled away, listening as Harry and Dean bickered playfully about why Harry got shotgun. Harry smiled as he relaxed, listening as Dean muttered about things being unfair just because Harry was dating Sam. He shook his head and reached over, grabbing Sam’s right hand and lacing their fingers together. Sam shot him a goofy grin before focusing back on the road, both of them ignoring the playful ‘eww’ from Dean.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-


	5. Dead in the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Sam/Harry, Fred/Hermione/George. Past: Harry/OMC, Harry/Oliver, one-sided Harry/Severus.
> 
> Warnings: Character death, same gender pairings, threesome(tri-relationship), AU, violence, swearing, doesn’t completely follow the books.
> 
> Chapter Changes: Alright, I know that this one focus’ more on Dean than Sam, but I’ve changed it so it’s more focused on Harry. It’ll be the turning point where Dean realizes that Harry truly isn’t what he always thought Witches and Wizards were. If you don’t like it, then don’t read.
> 
> Disclaimer: Once again, I don’t own anything besides some of the plot changes and the Hunter/Tracker stuff. I am not making any money off of this nor do I intend to.
> 
>  
> 
> -Thoughts-
> 
> [Parseltongue]

 

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Wisconsin, restaurant

Harry sighed as he looked through different sites on his laptop while Dean circled obituaries in a local newspaper. They had been following leads on Sam and Dean’s dad for two weeks now, though they hadn’t really gotten anywhere. Harry knew that Sam was getting restless, even though they had found a couple hunts during those two weeks. He understood Sam completely, seeing as how he felt the same way as the hunter and wanted to know more about the Yellow Eyed Demon. He was also slightly concerned since the council hadn’t gotten in contact with him either. He thought that Lady Cloud or Lord Thorten would have sent him a message or visited him, even more since he hadn’t been going to training. Instead, he had gotten nothing, not a word.

“Can I get you anything else?”

Harry and Dean looked up at the waitress who was a pretty woman with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled at both of them, though looked more at Dean than Harry. Dean met her gazed and grinned around the pen in his mouth, making Harry roll his eyes. He blinked when Sam slid into the booth next to him and looked at the waitress.

“Just the check, please.”He said, looking at her as she nodded.

“Okay.”She said, looking at Dean and smiling before walking away.

Dean dropped his head and groaned before looking at Sam, his eyes narrowed.

“You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while.”He said, pointing at the waitress as she continued walking away.

“That's fun.”He finished, making Sam and Harry raise an eyebrow.

“You do know that Harry and I are together, right?”Sam asked, smiling as Harry leaned against him.

“And I am more than enough fun.”Harry said, smirking as Dean’s cheeks turned pink.

“I don’t need to know that!”He said, shaking his head as Sam and Harry laughed.

“Don’t worry, Dean, I haven’t done anything too serious to Sammy…yet.”Harry said, chuckling as both brothers blushed heavily.

“Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago.”Dean said, glad that he had a reason to divert the attention.

“A funeral?”Sam asked, confusion in his voice as his face cooled down.

“Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever.”Dean said, shrugging lightly as Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them.”Sam said, shaking his head as Dean sighed.

“Something you want to say to me?”Dean asked, tilting his head as Sam ran a hand through his hair.

“The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day.”Sam said, his voice soft as Dean nodded.

“Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?”Dean asked, watching as Sam frowned.

“I don't know. Something. Anything.”Sam said, frustration in his voice as Harry frowned.

“You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?”Dean asked, anger in his voice as Harry sighed and looked at the both of them

“Yeah, I know you do, it's just—“

“I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?”Dean said, narrowing his eyes as Sam rolled his eyes.

Harry blinked as the waitress put their check on the table before walking by, Dean watching after her. He shook his head and closed his eyes, leaning his head on his hand which was propped up on the table.

“All right, Lake Manitoc. Hey!”Sam said, raising an eyebrow as Dean jerked slightly and looked at him.

“Huh?”Dean asked, blinking when Sam scowled lightly.

“How far?”Sam asked, raising an eyebrow as Dean looked at the newspaper again.

Harry listened as Dean told them that it would take them a few hours to reach the town, though he was thinking more about Sam’s frustration that they hadn’t found their dad. He knew that things would be rough until Sam realized that they needed to focus more on the people they were saving and less on the issue of their dad missing right now, even more so when they found a hunt. Harry blinked and scooted out of the booth when he saw that Sam and Dean were pulling on their jackets. He followed the brothers outside and climbed into the Impala, blinking when Sam joined him in the backseat. He smiled, curling up against the taller man.

“It’ll be a little while before we reach the town.”Dean said, starting the car and pulling out the parking lot.

“Alright, if you want to rest, one of us can take over driving.”Harry offered, smiling as Dean nodded his head in understanding.

Soon, the sound of whatever tape Dean had going, filled the air, though thankfully Dean wasn’t blaring it like normal. Harry had gotten used to the music Dean listened to, and even admitted to liking a few of the bands and songs. However, he still had his own MP3 player which he had fine-tuned in order to get some of the stations on the Wizarding World Wireless. Sam had laughed when he discovered this, but Harry had caught him listening to it a few times.

“Rest for now.”Sam muttered, pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead.

“Hey, Harry.”Dean whispered, looking over his shoulder as Harry opened his eyes and yawned.

“What is it?”Harry asked, yawning again before he realized that they had pulled over somewhere.

“Can we switch? I’m getting kinda tired.”Dean said, watching as Harry smiled and nodded his head.

“You sure? You rarely let Sam drive.”Harry said, though he was already untangling himself from Sam’s arms.

“Yeah, I don’t need to fall asleep at the wheel and Sammy’s sleeping so I don’t want to bother him. He rarely gets enough sleep anyway.”Dean said, opening the door and getting out.

Harry got out of the car and hopped into the driver’s seat as Dean got into the passenger’s side. Harry shifted slightly and buckled before starting the car again and pulling back onto the road. He was shocked that Dean trusted him enough to drive the Impala, even though Dean explained that it was just because he was tired. He hoped that this was a sign that Dean was beginning to trust him more, since he knew that every time he used magic Dean tensed as if he expected the next spell to be aimed at either him or Sam.

Harry was slightly surprised that he had slept for so long, having thought that they wouldn’t be on the road for so long. But then again, he was still used to being able to apparate or floo anywhere. Long car rides were something he was still getting used to, even more so now that he was traveling with Dean and Sam. He glanced to the side and chuckled when he saw that Dean was already fast asleep slumped in the seat. Harry shook his head and looked back to the road, frowning when he realized that he wasn’t sure where they were supposed to go. Using one hand, he pulled out his wand and set it on the dash board.

“Point me, Lake Manitoc Wisconsin.”He whispered, smiling as his wand flashed and pointed straight ahead.

\------xxxxxxxxxx------

Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin.

Harry pulled into the driveway of the Carlton house, turning off the engine as Sam and Dean opened their doors and climbed out. He quickly unbuckled and got out, closing the door behind him. They hurried up to the door, though Harry blinked when he saw an older man with greying brown hair sitting on a bench on a dock. He sighed and looked over at the door as Dean knocked and a younger man with short brown hair and green eyes answered the door.

“Will Carlton?”Dean asked, the man frowning as he looked at them.

“Yes?”

“I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill and Agent Whitmoor.”Dean said, nodding to Sam and Harry.

“We're with the US Wildlife Service.”He finished, holding up an ID as Will peered closely.

“Mr. Carlton, we would like to ask you a few questions about your sister’s death.”Harry said, his voice soft as Will nodded and stepped outside.

“She was about a hundred yards out.”Will said, walking them towards the lake.

“That's where she got dragged down.”He said, pointing towards the area where his sister had drown.

“And you're sure she didn't just drown?”Dean asked, frowning as Will nodded his head.

“Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer.”Will said, folding his arms over his chest.

“She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub.”He added, chuckling weakly as Harry frowned.

“She didn’t flail or splash?”Harry asked, tilting his head as Will looked at him.

“No, that's what I'm telling you.”Will said, frowning as Sam looked at him.

“Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?”Sam asked, even though he had a feeling he knew what the answer would be.

“No. Again, she was really far out there.”Will answered, Harry and Sam nodding.

“You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?”Dean asked, Will shaking his head.

“No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?”Will asked, worry in his voice as Sam and Dean looked at each other.

“We'll let you know as soon as we do.”Dean said, heading back towards the car.

“What about your father?”Sam asked, watching as Will glanced back towards his dad.

“May we talk to him?”Harry asked, Will shaking his head.

“Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot.”Will said, Sam and Harry nodding in understanding.

“We understand.”Sam said, waving as Will nodded.

They headed back to the car and got inside, though Dean took the driver’s seat this time and Harry got in the back. Harry listened as Sam and Dean started suggesting what could possibly be in the water that would make someone suddenly go under. Harry frowned as he closed his eyes, musing over what it could possibly be. Menfolk came to mind, along with Water Nymphs, Grindylow’s and also Sirens. However, Harry worried if they had swept the lake, which would mean that it wasn’t any of those creatures.

“We’re heading to the Police Station to see if they found anything.”Sam said, looking at Harry as he opened his eyes.

“Alright, I wonder if they swept the lake. If not, then I’ll need to go under the water and search for any settlements.”Harry said, watching as confusion flashed through both brothers eyes.

“Settlements?”Dean asked, raising an eyebrow as Harry nodded his head.

“Mhm. I’ll need to see if any creatures made their homes under the water and are attacking anyone who comes near. If it’s something I can’t handle, then I might need to call in for some help.”Harry said, watching as Sam frowned.

“I don’t like the idea of you going in the lake. I know you have magic to help you, but still. Like you said, if it’s something you can’t handle, it could kill you before you got to the surface.”Sam said, blinking as Harry nodded his head.

“I know, but I also know a few spells that can propel me through the water swiftly. I’ve already had training in fighting against different creatures, so I should be able to get away in time.”Harry said, though he knew that Sam still wasn’t happy with the idea.

“Take one of us with you.”Dean said, glancing at Harry using the rearview mirror.

“That would be even more of a risk. The types of creatures who live underwater are very agile and some of them carry weapons. I don’t want to run the risk of either of you getting hurt.”Harry said, noticing the flash of annoyance in Dean’s eyes.

Dean pulled into the police station and cut the engine, climbing out rather quickly. Harry sighed and shook his head, getting out along with Sam. Sam smiled lightly at him, and Harry knew that Sam was trying to tell him that things would be alright, though it didn’t really make him feel any better. They hurried after Dean and walked into the Police Station.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

“Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?”Jake Devins asked, frowning as he led the trio into his office.

“You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister.”Sam said, taking a seat as Jake motioned to the chairs in front of his desk.

“Like what?”Jake asked, raising an eyebrow as his light green eyes flashed.

“Are there any known carnivores in the lake?”Harry asked, his voice soft as shook his head.

“There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake.”Jake said, making Harry frown.

“There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster.”He continued, looking at Dean who nodded his head as Harry shifted.

“Yeah.”Dean said, chuckling softly as Sam glanced at him.

“Look, Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still—“Jake started, sitting down and putting his hands on the deks.

“We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there.”He continued, noticing as Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

 “That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year.”Dean said, hoping to gain more information from the man.

“I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about.”Jake said, his voice wrought with emotion as Dean nodded his head.

“I know.”Dean said, his voice soft as Jake sighed.

“Anyway…All this…it won't be a problem much longer.”Jake said, Sam, Dean and Harry frowning in confusion.

“What do you mean, it won’t be a problem?”Harry asked, blinking when Jake raised an eyebrow.

“Well, the dam, of course.”Jake said, looking at them as if they should know what was wrong.

“Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak.”Dean said, watching as Jake frowned and leaned back in his chair.

“It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that.”Jake said, suspicion in his voice as the trio nodded quickly.

 “Exactly.”Dean said, his voice rushed.

A soft tapping filled the air, making Sam, Dean and Harry turn towards the door. A young woman with long, dark brown hair and warm brown eyes stood in the doorway. Dean’s eyes instantly lit up, making Harry scowl.

“Sorry, am I interrupting?”She asked, blinking as Sam, Dean and Harry stood up out of respect.

“I can come back later.”She added, smiling at the men.

“Gentlemen, this is my daughter.”Jake said, smiling at the woman.

“It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean.”Dean said, reaching out and shaking the woman’s hand.

“Andrea Barr. Hi.”She said, smiling as she looked at Sam and Harry.

“Hello, I’m Sam.”Sam said, smiling as he shook hands with Andrea.

“And I’m Harry.”Harry added, his eyes sparkling as he shook Andrea’s hand as well.

“They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake.”Jake said, Andrea’s eyes widening.

“Oh.”She said, worry flashing in her eyes.

Harry blinked when a young boy with shoulder length dirty blonde hair quietly walked into the room and walked around Andrea.

“Hello there, what’s your name?”Harry asked, his smile gentle.

He blinked when the boy simply moved away from Andrea, not saying a single word. Andrea followed behind the boy, heading into the main room.

“His name is Lucas.”Jake said, watching his daughter and grandson from the doorway.

“Is he okay?”Sam asked, worry in his voice as they watched Lucas begin to color.

“My grandson's been through a lot. We all have.”Jake explained, the trio nodding their heads in understanding.

“Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know.”Jake said, leading them outside of the office.

“Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?”Dean asked, glancing towards Andrea as Harry scowled.

“Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south.”Andrea said, raising an eyebrow when Dean rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled faintly.

“Two—would you mind showing us?”Dean asked, making Harry smack him upside the head.

“Sorry about him. We’ll be able to find it.”Harry said, smiling as Andrea beamed and nodded her head.

“It was nice meeting you, and thank you Sheriff.”Sam said, grabbing Dean’s arm and pulling him out of the station with Harry trailing behind him.

“Dude!”Dean said, pulling his arm out of Sam’s grasp.

“Really, Dean? We’re on a case and all you can think about if flirting with a woman?”Sam said, shaking his head as Dean raised an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong with that?”He asked, blinking as Harry shoved past him.

“While you’re attempting to flirt, I’m going to the motel and getting a room and getting online. We need to find out what is in that lake.”Harry said, his tone biting as Dean frowned.

“What’s wrong with him?”Dean asked, looking at Sam who sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Look, Harry has been through a lot, like us. He just…he doesn’t want to see more people get hurt while there’s something he can do to stop it.”Sam said, Dean frowning as he looked at him.

“He can’t save everyone.”Dean said, folding his arms across his chest as Sam sighed.

“He knows that, but at the same time, he feels that he could save nearly anyone if he put his mind to it. Harry…a lot of people have died in his life, many of those were people he saw as his family…I think it’s time you see his pensive.”Sam said, watching as Dean tilted his head to the side.

“Pensive?”Dean asked, confusion in his voice as Sam nodded.

“It holds all of Harry’s memories and allows other people to view them as if they were right there beside the person as it actually happened. That’s how I learned what Harry is and began to trust him.”Sam explained, watching as hesitation flashed through Dean’s eyes.

“I…I guess I could. Would you or Harry be there?”Dean asked, heading towards the car since Harry was waiting in the backseat.

“I could go in with you if you want. I don’t think Harry want’s to visit his memories. He normally only does when he wants to make sure he didn’t miss anything or he forgot something.”Sam said, Dean nodding his head in understanding.

They climbed into the car and Dean started it up, pulling onto the road. Sam turned in his seat and asked Harry if Dean could look in his pensive, which made Harry raise an eyebrow, but he agreed and said that he could set it up in the room. Both brothers asked if they would be sharing a room, which made Harry nod his head. He didn’t really feel like getting another room and he figured that if he and Sam wanted some time alone they could simply ask Dean to go out for a little while.

-Now, hopefully he won’t hate me after he sees my memories.-Harry thought, watching as they pulled into the parking lot of the motel.

\------xxxxxxxxxx------

Sam looked around the motel room as he waited for Dean and Harry to come back from inside the pensive. As soon as they had gotten the room and had it properly warded, Harry had pulled out his pensive and set it up before going inside of it with Dean. Sam had decided to stay and do some research, which proved to be a success since he discovered that there had been three drowning victims that year. He had done a little more digging and had gotten the surprise of his life. He had discovered that Lucas had been a witness to his dad’s death. The boy and his dad and gone swimming and while Lucas was on a small wooden platform when his dad had gone under and had never come back up.

Sam sighed as he wrote down the number of victims in total, which was a staggering number over the years. He then started thinking about creatures or things could possibly be causing the drowning’s. He tilted his head to the side and walked over to one of Harry’s bags. He opened it and stuck his hand inside, calling out for the condensed book on different creatures. He pulled his hand out once he felt something touch his fingers, smiling when he pulled out of the book.

Sam was in the middle of writing down possible creatures when the pensive flashed and expelled Dean and Harry from it. Sam looked up, setting his pen down as he looked at the pair. Harry’s eyes were empty of all and any emotion, something which made Sam stand up in worry and fear. However, Dean grabbed Harry and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around the other man and shocking Sam to the core.

 “Dean…Harry…”He said, his voice soft as Dean pulled away from Harry.

“We’re fine.”Harry said, looking up at Dean with slight confusion.

Harry flicked his wrist, shrinking down his pensive before tapping his fingers on the bowl, causing it to disappear. Dean walked over to Sam and asked what he had found, and both he and Harry listened with interest as Sam explained the drowning’s and Lucas’ father’s death. All of them agreed that seeing your own family member die in front of you tended to scar you, even more so when you’re that young.

“Maybe we should ask Andrea about her husband’s death. I could try to get through to Lucas.”Harry offered, the brother nodding their heads.

“Sounds like a good idea. But, where do we even find them?”Dean said, blinking when Harry smiled.

“Almost all children I know love the park. We can see if Andrea’s there with Lucas after we go and get something to eat.”Harry said, though he chuckled as Sam frowned.

“I would much rather have your cooking…I miss it.”Sam said, his voice holding a whining tone that made Harry laugh.

“If you want me to go to the store and get a few things, I can make us all something to eat for dinner tonight.”He said, grinning when both brothers seemed to light up at the idea.

“Sweet! Not that I mind restaurant food…”Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck as Sam shook his head.

“Sam, you and I can go shopping. Dean, you look through the book and see if you can find any other creatures that might be causing this.”Harry said, grabbing the Impala’s keys as Dean sputtered.

“H-Hey! It’s my car!”He said, his eyes wide as Sam handed him the book.

“Yeah, but you suck at picking up groceries.”Sam said, smiling as Dean muttered under his breath as he sat down with the list Sam had already started.

Harry and Sam hurried out of the motel room and climbed into the Impala. Harry used his wand to point them towards a store, which was nearby thankfully. Once inside, they spent about half an hour buying things they would need, though Sam entertained Harry with stories about Dean and John’s failed attempts at making a proper meal. Harry was also interested in Bobby Singer, a friend of the family and an old hunter as well. He learned that Bobby was close to the brothers, and was always willing to help them out with information. However, something in the back of Harry’s mind sparked, making him frown and wonder what he apparently knew.

They piled their things back into the car and drove to the motel, in which they recruited Dean in helping them get the bags inside. Dean gripped about how much food Harry had gotten, though Harry simply informed him that he had enough to make them meals for a week or so. That way, Dean wouldn’t be spending money on fast food. Dean helped wash the newly bought dishes and then seemed to turn into an annoying pest as he hovered around the small kitchenette as Harry started cooking them lunch. Sadly though, Dean informed them that nothing in the books seemed to really fit whatever was drowning the residents.

“Alright, so I’m thinking it might be a Ghost that is attached to the lake.”Harry said, finishing up the burgers and fruit salad he had made for them.

“I don’t know…maybe we’re missing something.”Sam said, getting himself a plate of food with Dean right behind him.

“Who knows? If Lucas will talk and tell us if he saw anything, then we can see what we’re up against.”Dean said, sitting down on his bed and digging in.

They fell silent as they dug into their food, in which Harry flushed when Dean complimented him and started claiming that they were the best burgers he had ever eaten. Sam grinned and stole a few pieces of Harry’s fruit, though they were the pieces that Harry didn’t really care for. Harry got back at him by stealing almost all of the strawberries from Sam’s plate, smirking as the other man scowled playfully at him.

After eating and setting the dishes to dry, they got into the car and headed towards the park which Sam and Harry had passed on their way to the store. Dean parked alongside the road and all of them got out. Harry spotted Lucas and Andrea first and headed towards them, the brothers following behind.

“Hello Andrea, mind we join you?”Harry asked, smiling as Andrea looked up at him in surprise.

“I’m here with my son.”She said, nodding to Lucas who was sitting in the grass with crayons, paper and toy soldiers.

“Do you mind if I go talk to him?”Harry asked, smiling as Andrea nodded while Sam and Dean sat next to her.

“You should tell him that nothing’s going to happen. Lucas hasn’t spoken in a long time.”Andrea said, watching as Harry sat down next to him on the grass.

“I don’t think that’s what this is about.”Sam said, watching Harry as well.

“Hey there Lucas. How are you?”Harry asked, smiling as Lucas continued to color.

“I remember having these when I was little, I had them on a shelf above my bed.”Harry said, picking up a toy soldier and looking at it closely.

“Though, drawing was always my favorite, I even continued it when I was in school.”He added, setting the soldier down and watching as Lucas drew.

“Do you mind if I draw something?”Harry asked, waiting for a minute before he picked up a few crayons and a piece of paper.

“You know, Lucas, I had bad things happen to me many times during my life, I know how scary it is. I also know that you can hear me, you just don’t know what to say. I was quiet for a long time too, but I discovered that it didn’t make anything better.”Harry said, his voice soft as he continued to draw.

“I know that some things seem impossible to believe in, but I want you to know something. I will always believe you, no matter what.”He finished, setting the crayons down and setting the paper near Lucas.

“This is my family, though none of them are related. I lost my real family when I was younger than you. That’s Hermione, she like my sister. That’s Fred and George, they’re my brothers in a sense. They are always pulling funny pranks while Hermione tries to keep them from getting in trouble.”Harry said, laughing as he remembered a few things.

“I’ll see you around, Lucas. If you ever want to talk, I’m here.”He said, standing up and lightly patting the boy on the shoulder.

He walked towards Andrea, Sam and Dean, listening as she explained that Lucas hadn’t spoken since his dad’s accident and that the doctors said it was a kind of post-traumatic stress. She also explained that she had moved in with her dad and she was worried because she wanted Lucas to talk to her. She told them about what he used to be like, and Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Children are strong, they can handle a lot of things.”He said, Andrea nodding her head lightly.

All of them blinked when Lucas walked over holding a picture. Harry blinked when the boy handed him the picture and walked away, though he managed to thank Lucas before the boy got too far away. Harry peered at the picture, raising an eyebrow when he saw that it was Carlton house. They soon left, wishing Andrea well as they headed back to the motel. Harry kept looking at the picture, and frowned as a feeling of dread slowly filled him. He knew that whatever was causing the drowning’s wasn’t done, and that more people would die before this was over.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Harry yawned as he stretched out on his and Sam’s bed, closing his eyes and relaxing. He and Dean were back at the motel, while Sam had gone out to the local library to search for more information on the history of the town and the lake. They were planning on having dinner later at night since they had a fairly late lunch, and Harry had already planned on making some chicken for them. Harry leaned up on his elbows as the door opened and Sam walked in looking worried.

“What’s wrong?”Dean asked, frowning as he looked up from Sam’s laptop.

“We can rule out any sea monsters.”Sam said, closing the door behind him.

“What do you mean?”Harry asked, sitting up fully.

“I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead.”Sam said, shock flooding Harry and Dean’s faces.

“He drowned?”Dean asked, frowning as Sam nodded his head.

“Yep. In the sink.”Sam said, sitting down next to Harry.

“I have never heard of that.”Harry said, shaking his head as Dean groaned.

“So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else.”Dean said, running a hand down his face.

“Yeah, but what?”Sam asked, looking at Harry who frowned.

“I don't know. Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the same source.”Dean suggested, shrugging lightly as Sam and Harry tilted their heads to the side.

“The lake is the source.”Harry said, his voice soft as Dean nodded.

“Yeah.”Dean said, looking as Sam stood and started pacing.

“Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time.”Sam said, Dean nodding as Harry watched him.

“And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere.”Dean said, standing up and sighing.

“This is gonna happen again soon.”He said, sitting down as Harry sighed.

“And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton.”Sam added, Dean and Harry nodding in agreement.

“This thing took both of his children.”Harry said, worry in his voice as Sam nodded.

“And I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris—Bill Carlton's godson.”Sam added, Harry and Dean’s eyes widening in alarm.

“Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit.”Dean said, standing up and grabbing his car keys.

\------------

Sam, Dean and Harry found Bill sitting outside on a bench on the dock, the same place that he was sitting after his daughter died. Harry shivered, wrapping his arms around himself as the feeling of dread filled him even more strongly this time. Sam frowned at him, his eyes flashing in concern before he focused on Bill.

“Mr. Carlton?”He asked, his voice soft as Bill looked up and stared at him.

“We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind.”Sam continued, nodding towards Dean and Harry.

“We're from the, the Department—“Dean started, blinking when Bill shook his head and looked out at the lake again.

“I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today.”Bill said, his voice hoarse and wrought with emotion.

“Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—we think there might be a connection to you or your family.”Sam pressed, his voice urging Bill to say something.

“My children are gone. It's...it's worse than dying. Go away. Please.”Bill said, his voice seeping with desperation as Harry grabbed both Sam and Dean’s hands and pulled them away.

“I’m deeply sorry for your loss, Mr. Carlton.”Harry said, sincerity in his voice as he dragged the brothers away.

“What do you think?”Sam asked, having waited until they were closer to the Impala.

“Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something.”Dean said, running a hand through his hair as Sam leaned against the Impala.

“So now what?”Sam asked, blinking when Harry froze and stared at the Carlton’s house.

“Harry?”Dean asked, frowning when Harry reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulling up the folded picture Lucas had given him.

“I think I know who might have some answers.”Harry said, looking from the picture to the Carlton’s house.

“I’m driving.”He announced, putting the picture in his pocket and grabbing the keys from Dean’s hand.

“What? Why?”Dean asked, blinking as Harry got into the driver’s seat.

“Lucas, I need to speak to Lucas.”Harry said, closing the door and starting the car as Sam and Dean scrambled to get inside.

Harry gave his wand to Sam and casted the Point-Me spell, in which Sam and Dean stared in alarm as the wand moved on its own as it showed the way to Andrea’s house. The ride there was silent, as each man was thinking about what was going on and what answers they might get. All three of them stared at the nice, two story house they pulled into. Harry jumped out of the car as soon as he turned it off and walked up the steps, forcing himself to be calm. As he climbed up the steps to the door, the door opened and Andrea frowned when she saw them.

“Hello?”She asked, blinking as Harry stood in front of her.

“May I come in and speak to Lucas?”Harry asked, Andrea frowning.

“I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea.”Andrea said, her voice guarded as Harry ran a hand through his hair.

“Please, I just need to talk to him, just for a few minutes.”Harry stressed, waiting.

“Come inside.”Andrea said, opening the door and allowing the three of them to come into the house.

“I just need to talk to him for a few minutes.”Harry said, watching as Andrea folded her arms across her chest.

“He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?”She asked, shaking her head as Sam stepped forward.

“Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there.”Sam said, his voice soft as she stared at him as if he were insane.

“My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all.”She said, though there was a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

“If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let Harry talk to your son.”Dean said, watching as Andrea looked at them for a few minutes before slowly nodding her head.

She led them upstairs and down a short hallway. She stopped at an open door and stepped aside, letting Harry walk through and into Lucas’ room. Lucas was in the center of the room color, and had toy soldiers set up in a circle around him. Harry breathed deeply as he walked over to Lucas and crouched down beside him, pulling out the picture Lucas had drawn him.

“Hello Lucas, do you remember me?”Harry asked, watching as Lucas continued to color.

“Thank you for the picture you drew Lucas, it really did help us. But, we need your help again, I need your help again.”He continued, setting the picture down in front of himself.

“Lucas, I have the feeling that you knew something bad was going to happen and you wanted to warn me somehow. Can you sense when something bad is going to happen?”Harry asked, tilting his head to the side as Lucas continued to draw.

“Lucas, I know you’re scared and I understand how you feel. When I was your age, I had a friend a few houses down that I used to play with. Sadly, his parents were that nice to him. One day, I saw something really bad happen to my friend. I was scared, just like you and I didn’t want to talk for a long time. But, my friend had always told me to be brave and all of my other friends and family that I’ve lost told me to be brave too. I know that they want me to be brave, and I still think about that every single day, and I try to be brave no matter what. I-I think your dad might want you to try to be brave too.”Harry said, his voice soft as Lucas stopped and looked up at him.

Lucas reached over and dug through the piles of pictures and grabbed a picture. Harry smiled gently and took the picture of a white church, a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and red bicycle in front of a wooden fence. Harry nodded his head and stood up, thanking Lucas before he walked to the door. Andrea looked shocked, but she showed the group out of the house and thanked Harry before closing the door.

\------xxxxxxxxxx------

“Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died.”Sam said, looking over the picture with interest as Harry leaned forward from his spot in the backseat.

“There are cases—going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies.”He added, looking back at Harry before looking at Dean.

“Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please.”Dean said, shaking his head as Sam sighed and nodded.

“All right, we got another house to find.”He said, Harry sighing faintly as he leaned back in the seat.

“The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone.”Dean muttered, looking around with a frown as Sam looked at the picture again.

“See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here.”Sam said, causing Dean to roll his eyes.

“Oh, College Boy thinks he's so smart.”Dean said, wincing as Harry reached forward and hit him over the head.

“You know…Harry…”Sam said, his voice soft as he looked back at his boyfriend.

“What?”Harry asked, tilting his head as Sam bit his lower lip.

“What you said back there, about your friend…what happened?”Sam asked, watching as Harry sighed softly and closed his eyes.

“Mark was abused by his parents, though they were always careful about where they hit him so it could be covered up. I made friends with him in school and for once, Dudley and my Aunt and Uncle were okay with that. They were appalled when they found about the abuse, even though what they did to me was a form of abuse. One day, Mark was spending the night when his parents came and got him before we fell asleep. Mark was pulled out of the house and I snuck out and followed…I…I saw them drag Mark inside and I heard him screaming. I ran to the neighbors and woke them up. The police were called and they arrested his parent’s. Mark…Mark lost so much blood and they had nearly snapped his neck. He died on the way to the hospital.”Harry said, closing his eyes as he remembered the night.

The rest of the car ride was quiet, and they drove through the town searching for the church and the house in the picture. Dean was the one who spotted it, and Harry held up the picture to see if it was correct. He nodded and Dean pulled into the parking lot of the church where they all got out and walked over to the yellow house. Harry knocked on the door and they waited for a minute before the door was opened by an elderly woman with greying brown hair.

“Hello?”She asked, smiling gently as Harry smiled at her.

“We're sorry to bother you, ma'am but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle.”Dean said, blinking when the woman sighed and shook her head as she stepped aside to let them in.

“No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now.”She said, walking them into the living room.

“The police never—I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared.”She continued, walking over to the fireplace mantle and picking up a picture of Peter.

Sam nudged Harry and Dean, nodding towards a circle of toy soldiers on a small table. Harry swallowed tightly, remembering how Lucas was sitting in the middle of a circle of toy soldiers.

“Losing him—you know, it's...it's worse than dying.”The woman said, tears gathering in her eyes as Dean glanced at Sam.

“Did he disappear from here, from the house?”Harry asked, his voice soft as she shook her head.

“He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up.”She said, covering her mouth with her hand as the tears escaped her eyes.

Dean blinked when he noticed a picture on a mirror hanging on the wall. He walked over and picked it up, staring at the two boys in the picture. One of them had a bicycle. He turned the picture around and swallowed tightly as he turned to Sam and Harry.

“Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy.”He read, looking at the other two.

\------------

Dean sighed as he drove down the road, heading towards the Carlton house. They had just left the woman’s house, Mrs. Sweeny, after thanking her for letting them inside and telling them about Peter.

“Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow.”Sam said, disbelief in his voice as Harry and Dean nodded.

“Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?”Dean asked, shaking his head as Harry sighed.

“All of Bill’s loved one’s are being punished…they’re dead…”Harry said, his voice soft.

“So, what if Bill did something to Peter?”Sam asked, looking at Dean who shook his head.

“Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible.”Dean said, speeding up as they neared the Carlton’s house.

They whipped into the driveway and jumped out, their eyes wide when they saw Bill heading out on the lake in a boat. Harry sprinted towards the docks, waving his arms as Sam and Dean rushed behind him.

“Mr. Carlton! Mr. Carlton come back! Please come back!”Harry shouted, his eyes widening as Bill glanced back but continued.

“Mr. Carlton!”Sam shouted, his eyes wide.

All three of them cried out in alarm as a wave suddenly rose up and flipped over the boat. Harry jumped into the water, ignoring Sam and Dean’s cries for him to come back. Harry sucked in a deep breath and dove under the water, his magic instantly creating a film over his eyes so he could see through the darkness. Harry dove down deeper, slowly expelling some air through his nose. He reached out with his magic, gasping and releasing the rest of the air when his magic projected an image of a young boy with grey skin, deep blue eyes which were ringed with black, and dead brown hair. He thrusted his hand down and shot to the surface, gasping and coughing for air. He swam to the docks and reached up, letting Sam and Dean pull him up.

“What were you thinking?”Sam cried, his eyes showing his anger and fright.

“He’s down there, Peter’s spirit is down there.”Harry panted, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

“Do you think it’s over?”Dean asked, watching as Harry shook his head.

“I don’t know.”Harry said, blinking when a police car pulled up and Jake got out.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Andrea looked worriedly at Lucas, frowning as he rocked back and forth in the chair beside her. She sighed and, setting down the paper bag and plastic container on the floor between her feet, reached out and lightly rubbed Lucas’ back in an attempt to calm him down. Half an hour ago he had frantically ran her to, whining and clinging to her in fright. She had tried to find out what was wrong, having thought he had seen something that scared him in his room, but she hadn’t found anything. When she mentioned going to see her dad, he had run to the car and eagerly strapped himself in. Now, he wouldn’t stop rocking back and forth. The sound of the door opening made Andrea look up, her eyes widening when she saw Sam, Dean and a very wet Harry walking in followed by her dad.

“Sam, Dean…Harry. Harry what happened to you?”She asked, tilting her head as Harry wrung his hair out as he stood in the doorway.

“I went for a swim…”Harry muttered, glaring at Jake’s back.

“I didn't expect to see you here.”She said, looking at her father for an explanation.

“So now you're on a first-name basis. What are you doing here?”Jake asked, his tone biting as Andrea reached down and picked up the things she brought.

“I brought you dinner.”Andrea said, watching as guilt flooded Jakes face.

“I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time.”He said, running a hand down his face.

“I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?”Andrea asked, her voice soft as Jake sighed again.

“Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home.”Jake said, nodding towards Lucas.

Lucas finally looked up, a whine leaving his lips. He looked at Harry and jumped up, latching onto Harry’s arm and tugging on his arm. Harry blinked and crouched down, tilting his head to the side.

“Lucas, what’s wrong? What’s the matter?”Harry asked, placing his free hand on Lucas’ shoulder.

“Lucas.”Andrea said, surprise in her voice as she watched her son.

“Lucas, everything will be okay, you understand? Everything will be just fine.”Harry said, worry in his voice as Lucas shook his head and whined again.

Andrea looked to her dad before she walked over and grabbed Lucas’ hand, pulling him away from Harry. Lucas whined, straining against her hold as she pulled him out of the office, though his gaze never left Harry’s. Jake sighed and took off his jacket and threw it onto a chair. He led the way into his office and closed the door behind the group before taking his seat.

“Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the drink, and you never see him again? Harry, who goes in after him, can’t find him?”Jake asked, watching as the trio nodded their heads.

“Yeah, that about sums it up.”Dean said, glancing at Sam and Harry who nodded again.

“And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?”Jake asked, watching as surprised flooded Dean’s face.

“That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you three.”Jake said, narrowing his eyes as Sam shifted and Harry bowed his head.

“See, now, we can explain that.”Dean said, quickly trying to think of a way out.

“Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. And, said neighbor says Harry dive into the water. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again.”Jake said, his voice firm as Sam sighed.

“Door number two sounds good.”Sam said, Jake nodding faintly.

“That's the one I'd pick.”Jake said, watching as Sam, Dean and Harry walked out of the office.

They walked out to the car in silence, all of them deep in thought as they tried to figure something out. Harry didn’t want to leave the town, not after how Lucas had acted. Something was wrong, very wrong and Lucas knew what it was. He frowned, climbing into the back of the Impala. They drove back to the motel and hurried inside, though they didn’t pack up right away. Sam watched as Harry grabbed a change of clothing and disappeared into the bathroom, in which he soon heard the shower running. He sighed and walked to the kitchenette, pulling out a few things so he could make them all sandwiches.

“Let’s grab a small nap and then leave.”Dean said, his voice soft as Sam nodded in agreement.

Harry was still silent after he came out of the bathroom, in fact, he didn’t say a word at all, not even when they laid down for some rest. Sam sighed softly, curling around Harry and pulling him close. He could feel the tension in Harry’s body, which worried him greatly. Harry closed his eyes, fighting down his thoughts until he finally relaxed. They managed to sleep until the alarm went off, in which they woke up and had something more to eat.

“I’ll pack.”Harry said, flicking his wrist and packing their things into the bags.

“Harry, you alright?”Dean asked, frowning as Harry sighed.

“Something just doesn’t feel right.”Harry muttered, picking up his bags and stepping outside.

Sam and Dean looked at each other in worry before they grabbed the last of the bags and headed out to the car. Sam ran the keys to the office before getting into the car, though he blinked in surprise when he saw that Harry was in the driver’s seat. He was shocked the Dean was letting Harry drive so much, but then again, he knew that Dean only did it when he knew someone was upset. Sam was rather happy that Dean trusted Harry enough to drive his Baby, but it worried him as well. Harry turned on the radio as they pulled out of the lot and drove out of town. Within twenty minutes, they came to a traffic light which would lead them to the interstate.

“Harry, the light’s green.”Sam said, raising an eyebrow as Harry blinked and looked at him.

“What?”Harry asked, confusion in his eyes as Dean frowned.

“He said that the light is green.”Dean said, leaning forward as Harry nodded his head.

Harry looked at the light before shaking his head and turning right, which would take them right back to town. Sam and Dean looked at each other in alarm before they looked at Harry in shock.

“Um, dude, you’re going the wrong way.”Dean said, raising an eyebrow as Harry nodded.

“I know.”

“Harry, this job is over.”Sam said, frowning as Harry shook his head.

“No it’s not. Something doesn’t feel right.”Harry said, glancing at Sam and Dean.

“If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest.”Sam said, shaking his head as Harry frowned.

“Sam, I don’t think this is done. If we’re wrong, more people will get hurt”Harry said, his voice soft as Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Why do you think we’ve missed something?”He asked, watching as Harry sighed.

“Lucas was really freaked out, I want to make sure he’s okay.”Harry said, speeding up slightly as they entered the town.

Harry drove through the town, heading towards Andrea’s house. He knew that there was a small chance he was wrong, but the image of Lucas’ fear, the desperation in the boy’s face would not leave him alone. When he had sensed Peter in the water, the spirit was still angry, Harry could tell that it was still searching for something and he feared that it would strike out against Lucas soon. Harry shook his head and sighed as he pulled into the driveway of the Barr’s house. He turned off the car and jumped out, hurrying towards the door as Sam and Dean rushed after him.

Harry pounded on the door, his magic crackling around him as a sense of dread filled him for the third time. He stepped back as the door opened, revealing a frightened Lucas. He looked up at Harry before taking off, not listening as Harry called after him. Harry glanced at the brothers before running after Lucas, Sam and Dean following behind. His eyes widened when he saw water pouring out from underneath the door Lucas was banging on.

“Sam!”Harry called, rushing forward.

Sam grabbed Lucas, pulling him away from the door as Harry and Dean stepped forward. Both of them raised one of their legs and kicked the door, causing it to swing forward and hit the wall with a bang. Harry rushed forward, reaching down into the over flowing bathtub and wrapping his arms around Andrea underneath the water. He strained, grunting and crying out as he struggled to pull her out from underneath the water. Andrea gasped for air as her head broke the surface, though Harry cried out as something pulled her back under. He shifted slightly, throwing all of his weight as he pulled her out once more. Her head broke the surface once more, her hands gripping onto Harry’s arms in desperation as she gasped and sputtered. Harry roared, his magic escaping his hold and flooding his body with strength. Both he and Andrea slipped, her body sliding to the floor as he finally pulled her out of the tub.

“Harry!”Sam cried, rushing forward as Harry wrapped his body around Andrea protectively.

Harry looked up, panting softly as Sam grabbed a towel and handed it to him. Harry took the towel and sat up, pulling Andrea into his arms as he managed to wrap the town around her to keep her modesty. Lucas cried out, running into the room and falling into Harry’s open arms. Andrea wrapped her arms around Lucas, tears streaming down her face as she clung to Lucas and Harry at the same time. Dean stared at Sam, shock in his eyes as Sam looked at him with worry.

-This isn’t over.-They both thought, looking back down at Harry, Andrea and Lucas.

\------xxxxxxxxxx------

Harry sighed as he sat down next to Lucas who was curled up on the couch sleeping. Andrea was sitting down in a chair across from him, fully dressed though shaken. Dean and Sam entered the room with mugs of coffee for all of them and handed them out.

“Can you tell me what happened?”Harry asked, his voice soft as he curled his hands around the mug.

“No.”Andrea said, shaking her head as she gripped her mug tightly.

Dean frowned lightly and turned to a book shelf and looked through it, tilting his head as he read all of the titles.

“This doesn’t make any sense.”She said, her voice breaking as she bowed her head.

“Am I going crazy?”She asked, tears streaming down her face as Harry shook his head.

“No, you're not. Tell us what happened. Everything.”Sam said, sitting down next to Harry as Andrea looked at them.

“I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice.”She stammered, taking a small sip of her coffee.

“What did the voice say? Do you remember?”Harry asked, tilting his head as she nodded.

“It said...it said 'come play with me'.”She said, a sob escaping her lips as she looked at them.

“What's happening?”She asked, her voice pleading as Dean pulled a book from the shelf and flipped through it.

He blinked when he saw a picture and realized that Peter was in it. He carried it over and lowered the book so Andrea, Harry and Sam could see it.

“Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?”Dean asked, Andrea looking up at him in confusion.

“What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures.”She said, pointing to the picture that had Jake standing next to Peter which made Dean look at Harry and Sam.

“Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff.”Dean said, Sam and Harry looking at him in alarm.

“Bill and the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter.”Sam said, Harry nodding his head.

“What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?”Andrea asked, blinking when Lucas woke up and walked over to a window.

“Lucas? What’s wrong?”Harry asked, standing up as Lucas opened the sliding glass door and stepped outside.

“Lucas, honey?”Andrea asked, getting up and following her son along with Harry, Sam and Dean.

They followed him down the stairs of the back deck and onto the yard, where Lucas stopped and looked down at a patch of grass. Sam, Harry and Dean moved in beside him, glancing from the boy to the grass. Harry frowned, tilting his head to the side. He could tell the slight difference from between the normal yard and the grass which grew in the spot that Lucas was looking at.

“You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?”Dean asked, Andrea nodding her head.

She led Lucas back inside as Sam rushed to the Impala and grabbed shovels. Harry grabbed one when Sam returned and started digging, joined quickly by the brothers. It didn’t take them long before Sam’s shovel struck something, in which they tossed their shovels aside and dug up the rest by hand. Harry’s eyes widened as they grabbed onto the handles and frame of a faded red bicycle.

“Peter’s bike…it was here the whole time.”Harry whispered, shock racing through him.

“Who are you?”

They quickly turned around, blinking when they saw Jake standing a few feet away with a gun pointed at them. Harry swallowed tightly, anger quickly replacing his shock and slight worry. He knew what happened now, and the fact that Jake had, had a hand in killing Peter made his magic spark around him.

“Put the gun down, Jake.”Sam said, his voice tight as Jake narrowed his eyes at them.

“How did you know that was there?”Jake demanded, Dean frowning as he stared at him.

“What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried.”Dean said, his voice filled with anger as Jake scowled at him.

“I don't know what the hell you're talking about.”Jake said, his voice slightly shaky as Harry snorted and Dean shook his head.

“You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That’s what we’re talking about.”Harry said, his voice rising in anger as Sam glanced at him in worry.

“Dad!”Andrea cried, running up to them with worry and fear in her eyes.

“And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit.”Dean said, frowning as Jake raised an eyebrow.

“It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does.”Sam said, his voice urging Jake to believe him.

“Yeah, and how do you know that?”Jake asked, disbelief in his voice as he shook his head.

“Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton.”Sam added, Jake frowning.

“Listen to yourselves, all three of you. You're insane.”Jake said, shaking his head again as Harry snarled.

“I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake.”Dean said, taking over before Harry could snap.

“Dad, is any of this true?”Andrea asked, her voice soft as she looked at Jake.

“No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous.”Jake said, though his voice was slightly shaky as Andrea stepped closer.

“Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me.”She pressed, watching as Jake slowly looked at her.

“Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone.”She said, her eyes widening as Jake looked away with shame in his eyes.

“Oh my God.”She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

“Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank.”Jake said, sorrow, fear and hurt in his voice as Sam and Dean looked at each other.

“Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational.”Jake said, shaking his head as Andrea looked away.

“All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now.”Dean said, blinking when Andrea looked towards the dock and gasped in alarm.

All of them turned and looked, their eyes widening when they saw Lucas bent down on the dock, his hand reaching towards the water.

“Lucas!”Jake yelled, taking off running towards the dock with Andrea, Harry, Sam and Dean following.

“Lucas!”Harry screamed, fear filling him as he sprinted faster and ran past the others.

“Lucas! Baby stay where you are!”Andrea cried, her eyes widening in alarm.

A grey hand shot out of the water and grabbed Lucas’ arm, jerking him under the water just as Harry reached the dock with Sam and Dean. Jake skidded to a stop, shock and disbelief in his eyes. He blinked when he saw Peter’s head peering at him from above the water before Peter disappeared. Harry and Sam dove into the water as Andrea cried out, Dean’s arms wrapping around her as she seemed to collapse.

“Andrea, stay here.”Dean said, pulling her away from the edge of the dock as Sam and Harry resurfaced and gasped for air.

Harry and Sam dove down again, though Harry silently casted a spell on himself, creating a small pocket of air around his mouth and nose. He glanced at Sam before using his magic to propel himself deeper under the water. Sam strained to follow him, but shook his head as he ran out of air. Harry cancelled the spell and turned up and swam with Sam to the surface. Both of them looked at each other and shook their head.

“No!”Andrea screamed, tears streaming down her face as Dean held onto her more tightly.

Over by the shore, Jake pulled off his jacket and let it fall to the ground as he slowly eased himself into the water, tears in his eyes. Harry and Sam dove down into the water again, determined not to give up just yet.

“Peter, if you can hear me...please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so—I'm so sorry.”Jake said, his voice filled with anguish as Andrea looked over and saw him.

“Daddy, no!”She called, struggling in Dean’s arms when she saw him.

“Peter. Lucas—he's, he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me.”Jake pleaded, wadding deeper into the water as Sam and Harry came up for air again.

“Jake, no!”Sam cried, his eyes wide as Dean shook his head in shock.

Jake blinked when Peter’s head suddenly appeared above the water. Though Jake only moved closer.

“Just let it be over!”He begged, his eyes pleading as Peter went underneath the water once more.

Jake looked down, a gasp escaping him as a hand wrapped around one of his ankles and jerked him underneath.

“Daddy! Daddy! No!”Andrea screamed, struggling against Dean as he held her back while Harry and Sam dove down again.

“No!”She cried, closing her eyes as Sam came up and shook his head.

However, bubbles soon disturbed the surface of the water and a few seconds later Harry surfaced, gasping as he pulled up Lucas’ body with him. Dean released Andrea and hurried over as Sam helped Harry swim over to the dock. Dean reached down and grabbed Lucas around the waist, pulling the boy up onto the dock and laid him down. Andrea fell to her knees before her son, her heart beating in her chest when she saw that Lucas’ chest wasn’t moving. Harry pulled himself onto the dock, quickly moving over to Lucas’ other side and bending over the boy.

Dean ran to the house to call for an ambulance as Harry began C.P.R. on Lucas, hoping and praying that the boy would come back. Sam panted as he watched, his eyes straining to detect something in Lucas that would tell him the boy as alive. Harry continued for two minutes, though his eyes widened when Lucas suddenly started coughing. Andrea cried as she helped Lucas turn on his side as he coughed up more water, though her eyes were filled with relief. Harry leaned back, breathing heavily and closing his eyes as Sam knelt down behind him and pulled him close.

“You did it.”Sam breathed, pressing a kiss to the side of Harry’s head.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Harry smiled as he, Sam and Dean walked out of their motel room and headed towards the Impala with their bags. They had rescued Lucas four days ago, having decided to stay for so long so they could make sure everything had settled down and people would be safe once more. Andrea had proved helpful, in the fact that she had gone swimming in the lake while monitored closely by the hunters. Now that they knew everything was going to be okay, they decided that it was time for them to leave town and head on in their search for Sam and Dean’s dad. Harry sighed faintly, feeling slightly upset at the fact that they hadn’t been able to save Jake.

“Hey, don’t be upset.”Dean said, patting Harry on the back as they tossed their bags in the trunk.

“Sadly, we’re not able to save everyone.”Sam added, Harry nodding his head.

“Yeah, I know.”Harry said, smiling tightly as the brothers nodded.

“Harry, Sam, Dean.”

The trio turned and smiled when they saw Andrea walking towards them with Lucas in tow who was carrying a large tray.

“Hey.”Harry said, smiling as Andrea smiled at them.

“We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road.”She said, nodding towards the tray.

“Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself.”She added, smiling as Lucas looked up at her.

“Can I give it to them now?”Lucas asked, his voice soft as Harry beamed.

“Of course.”Andrea said, bending down to press a kiss to Lucas’ head.

“Come on, Lucas, we can load this into the car.”Harry said, leading Lucas to the other side of the car.

“How you holding up?”Sam asked, tilting his head as Andrea crossed her arms over her chest.

“It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?”She asked, shrugging lightly as Sam sighed.

“Andrea, I'm sorry.”Sam said, blinking when Andrea shook her head.

“You saved my son, all of you. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that.”She said, smiling as Sam and Dean nodded their heads.

Harry smiled as he took the tray from Lucas and put it in the backseat so they could eat it when they got hungry. He turned and looked at Lucas, smiling as the boy looked up at him.

“Now, you behave for you mum and take care of her for me.”Harry said, smiling as Lucas nodded his head.

“I promise.”Lucas said, smiling as Harry nodded.

“Also, don’t stop drawing! People love artist.”Harry said, grinning as Lucas laughed and nodded.

Harry closed the door and led Lucas back to his mother, Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean said goodbye to Lucas, both of them smiling as the boy hugged them. Harry blinked and tilted his head as Andrea walked over to him and stopped in front of him. She leaned up and kissed him lightly, making Harry’s eyes widen as Sam and Dean stared with open mouths.

“Thank you.”Andrea said, smiling lightly as she moved away and took Lucas’ hand.

Harry blinked a few times, watching as Andrea and Lucas walked away. He looked over at the brothers, raising an eyebrow as Dean snickered and walked over to the driver’s side of the Impala as Sam walked over to him. Sam grabbed Harry and bent his head, kissing him fiercely as Harry blinked in surprise before kissing Sam back.

“Move your asses! We gotta get going!”Dean called, grinning as Harry raised his hand and flipped him off.

Dean shook his head and got into the car as Sam and Harry parted. Harry chuckled when he saw the possessive glint in Sam’s eyes, though he allowed Sam to pull him to the car and lightly push him into the backseat before climbing in after him. Dean glanced back at them and shook his head again as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot before turning on some music.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-


End file.
